Severus, Trust me
by seclinalunica
Summary: Four years before Harry started Wizard School, strange incidents started to occur at Hogwarts; and with a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, strange incidents started to occur more frequently. The lives of each character will change forever...especially one.
1. Chapter one: A New Professor

Chapter One: New Professor

_Four years before Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts…_

"Welcome! To Hogwarts once again and a special welcome to our first year students!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

It was a new year at Hogwarts. Every student and teacher gathered in the Great Hall waiting patiently for the first year students to be sorted and for the delicious meal that was waiting for them. The children and staff were silent as they listened to the headmaster.

"May I please remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to every student in this school? Otherwise we guarantee that you will have a safe and wonderful year at Hogwarts." After his quick speech, Dumbledore sat down just as Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat and hastily made her way to the front of the podium holding the sorting hat with a wooden stool beside her.

"We will now sort out the students into their houses. When I call your name…"

"I hope that it is quiet this year," Madam Pomfrey whispered as Professor McGonagall began to sort out the first year students into their houses. "I really do not want severely injured children this year, just ill ones. That would be nice."

Hagrid responded with a stern voice, "Eh, I don't know. There always seems to be some sort of trouble every year. Either with me creatures or nosey children, or" –

"These students look humble." Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"But there is always one."

Professor Flitwick gestured at Hagrid and Pomfrey to be quiet. Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey both sat up straight and focused their attention back to the sorting hat.

The sorting hat debated where he should place the child that was shaking underneath him. She murmured, pleading to the sorting hat to place her in the house with her friends. The sorting hat sat still for a moment, "HUFFLEPUFF!" everyone clapped and cheered as she breathed a sigh of relief. The girl hopped from the stool and sat with her house.

The next student was shedding a sleek smile as he walked up to the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of his head and did not say a word. The first year student was not intimidated by the hat considering that he knew where he was to be placed. The sorting hat began to speak after a long pause.

"You think….you think that you are so sly. You think that you are better than anyone else. I see that you are not intimidated by me. Most students are. For your bravery it would probably be appropriate to place you in Gryffindor," The student's eyes widened. "Now you are scared. You do not want to be placed in Gryffindor do you?" The student shook his head. "You want to learn something new, something…dark." The child was silent along with the sorting hat. The child felt like someone was watching him. He looked to his right and slightly gasped as Professor Snape was glaring at him. Professor Snape clasped his hands together and leaned forward. The sorting hat spoke again, "Well if it isn't Gryffindor, then it better be…SLYTHERIN!" The staff and students clapped hysterically as the last student took a seat at his house.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Thank you."

The headmaster stood up and walked back to the podium. Professor McGonagall stood beside him. "Now, I have a couple of announcements. We have a new professor at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stopped and glanced beside Professor Snape and saw that the seat beside him was empty. "Well, our new professor seems to be ill at the moment…but the new professor," Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by a slight creak from the back door. The students all shifted their bodies toward the giant door and watched as a tall, lean man slowly walked in. He turned around slowly and shut the door. Embarrassed, the man swiftly faced himself toward Dumbledore from the far end of the Great Hall. He had white hair with a light tint of purple highlights. His hair was shoulder length and wavy with small strands that covered his cheeks. His eyes were hollow with the pupils virtually impossible to see. His face was snow white and wore a smile that made you feel uncomfortable. He wore a suit with a long black robe overtop. A raven claw scarf covered his neck. He was wearing white gloves overtop of his tanned forearms. The man's appearance was menacing. He took heavy steps, his trail echoed as he walked across the Great Hall. Once the strange man managed to reach Dumbledore, he twisted his body facing the students. He felt uncomfortable with the overwhelming presence of Hogwarts students staring at him, questioning his unnatural appearance. His smile disappeared and faced Professor Dumbledore again.

"And…,"Dumbledore paused. He was speechless as he gazed into the man's empty eyes. "This is Professor Mckinnel! He will be your new defence against the dark arts teacher." The room was silent, "Well this is awkward…uh…we welcome you to Hogwarts!" The students hesitantly clapped for their new Professor. Snape gave the Professor a blank stare. Once the applause had ended, Professor Mckinnel nodded gently and took the empty seat beside Professor Snape. Dumbledore then raised both of his arms in the air and said, "Let the feast….begin!" Suddenly, the banquet appeared on the table and the students and staff began to feast on their dinner.

As the teachers were eating, Professor McGonagall leaned forward attempting to get the new Professor's attention. "It is so good to have you this year Professor."

"Thank you," he replied. Professor Mckinnel chewed on a piece of chicken while Professor Snape sat up straight and slowly tilted his chin to the side.

"What would someone like you teach the children?" challenged Snape.

Professor Mckinnel stopped chewing and turned his head toward Snape. "It's nice to meet you too," he snorted, "and you are?"

Professor McGonagall interrupted the rash conversation, "This is Severus Snape. He is the potions master. He has been teaching here for a while, but do not be worried my dear…he can be a git sometimes." Professor Snape was not amused. "And, this is Kenneth Mckinnel. He was an American teacher. He taught charms for over five years and believes that he is suitable for the defence against the dark arts post here at Hogwarts."

"I will teach them something different Professor," Professor Mckinnel reassured Snape, "Something that is not in the curriculum."

"I…know," he replied…irritated.

"There will be something different for every year in this school. You will see…" Professor Mckinnel trailed off. Again, Professor Snape stared at him blankly. Knowing that the two professors would not get along, Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Well my dear, it is good to have you as a part of the family. I wish you good luck Professor, good luck."

Professor Snape rolled his tongue, "Good….to know."

* * *

><p>In the second year's potion class, Professor Snape carefully watched over each student as he examined their productivity in making their polyjuice potion. None of the potions were perfect in Professor Snape's eyes. Some of the potions blew up and became a mess, some turned into the wrong potion, the wrong colour and the wrong smell. As he was assisting one of the students with their concoction, he noticed that a group of Gryffindor's were fooling around and experimenting with the Professor's expensive ingredients. Professor Snape took a deep breath and slowly paced toward the group of boys. He made himself look tall and menacing.<p>

"Mr. Drear," Snape paused for a brief moment, "Are you here to learn and make polyjuice potion or are you here to act like a fool?"

"I prefer the latter sir," said Curry Drear. Curry was always a troubled student at Hogwarts. He got suspended twice in his first year at Hogwarts and was known for sticking pieces of bologna on the roof of Slytherin's corridor. Curry Drear was a troubled student because of his lack of grades and his lust for attention from the teachers. As the year passed, he dug himself a deeper hole.

"I would be preferred to be entitled…Professor. There will be detention Mr. Drear for you and your troubled friends. Twenty points will also be taken from Gryffindor for unnatural behaviour."

Curry Drear chuckled.

"If I had my choice Mr. Drear, I would kick you to the curb, but since I have no authority to do so, all I can do is get you second year students to have ten pages of parchment on my desk by tomorrow morning." The entire class began to whine and complain about Professor Snape's homework assignment. "The essay will be based on the pros and cons of polyjuice potion and the dangers that the potion possesses. Since you children cannot use this time to make a proper polyjuice potion, we will move on with our curriculum." Professor Snape began to write on the chalkboard. "Title your page the individual ingredients of polyjuice potion. We will go into depth with every single ingredient that is added into this brew to the very last detail."

Curry Drear interrupted, "What a snake, no wonder he prefers the Slytherin house." He stood from his seat.

Professor Snape gracefully turned around and pointed his wand at Curry. "_Expelliarmus_," yelled Snape. A flash of light flew from his wand and shoved Curry against the back wall. Professor Snape lowered his wand. "Are you here to learn?"

Curry Drear winced in pain. "What is there to learn?"

He snarled, "Then you…are dismissed…from my class."

Curry Drear forced himself onto his feet and brushed the dust off of his robe. He looked at Professor Snape in disgust. "How dare you! You attacked a student! Wait till I tell Professor McGonagall!"

"Get…out."

Curry Drear quickly escaped from potions class. He had left his potions book, his quill and other school supplies on his desk. "Class…dismissed." Snape dismissed the class early and ordered his students to get to their next class as quickly as possible. The student beside Curry Drear was forced to return his potion book.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is best for the dark arts?" Dumbledore humbly questioned.<p>

"I think so! There will be charms, magical creatures and my own spin on things!" Professor Mckinnel gaily replied.

Professor Mckinnel quietly sat in the Headmaster's office enjoying a nice cup of Sunday afternoon tea. Professor Mckinnel discussed the situation he was in for the dark arts and asked permission from Dumbledore to have his lessons outside and his teaching styles granted. Professor Mckinnel smiled sleekly to the Headmaster's response.

"All right, I give you permission, but for God's sake watch for the children's safety. If anything happens to them, the ministry of magic will be on my case. You would lose your job and I would lose mine. Are we clear?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Headmaster," Professor Mckinnel replied, "I…will do my best."

Once Professor Dumbledore dismissed Professor Mckinnel from his office, Professor Snape quickly entered the room and gently brushed Mckinnel's shoulder as he passed by.

"Do not hate the poor boy. He has flaws too," Dumbledore remarked.

Snape scowled, "Why was I called here?"

"Oh Severus, you know why," said Dumbledore, "I am concerned about your well-being."

"Headmaster," Snape quickly responded, "I wish to discuss the situation about the discipline of the children. I am concerned…well, not concerned, but angry. Nothing works."

"Severus, I understand that you were frustrated with Mr. Drear, but attacking a student is out of the question." Professor Snape mouthed a "but", but Dumbledore stopped him. "Yes, we have dealt with his issues in the past, but he is still a child. Do not do it again."

Snape curled his lips. "What am I supposed to do? I want discipline!"

"Your disciplinary action has served you well Severus. Dock the points!"

"I have reduced the points," Professor Snape interrupted, "I…have kicked a child out of my class Albus. I don't want to expel anyone else from my potions class. I wish not to be viewed as the bad…guy, however, I believe that more disciplinary action should be taken. Suspensions or something worse ought to be put into action."

"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted. "I can inform Curry's parents about his behaviour and what had taken place today." He reassured and Snape was satisfied. Professor Dumbledore walked to a bowl lying on his desk. "Would you like a Bertie Bott's every flavour jelly bean Severus?" Professor Dumbledore had grabbed a couple from the bowl and began popping them into his mouth.

"No thank you headmaster," refused Snape.

Dumbledore finished his jelly bean which tasted like earwax and turned his back toward Professor Snape. "Just…let things unfold."

* * *

><p>Professor Mckinnel winced as he tripped over several chairs in the library. The time was almost one o' clock in the morning when Professor Mckinnel broke into the restricted section of the library and began searching through the shelves of books. The Professor tossed some of the neatly placed books and papers to the side as he was searching for his prize. After searching for over an hour, the Professor quickly fled the restricted section and left the room as if it had never been touched.<p>

He slowly walked in the darkness of the corridor heading north of the Hogwarts residence. The Professor could have taken out his wand and used _Lumous_, but did not want to take the risk of being caught by Hogwarts's night patrol. He didn't have time to be questioned about what he was doing past midnight; he wanted to complete his task. Mckinnel continued bumping into inanimate objects in the hallways when he finally heard some footsteps rapidly approaching his path. He knew that night patrol had caught him and all he could do was respond to the questions that he did not want to answer. Professor Mckinnel prayed to God that Professor McGonagall was not the person that had caught him in the hallways.

"Lumous," a narrow beam of light shone at the tip of a wand swallowing any darkness crossing its path and revealing Professor Mckinnel. Professor Snape walked out of the darkness and was not surprised that it was the eccentric Professor. Snape smirked before starting the conversation, "Well, well, well. Isn't it the new Professor?"

"And the potions master patrolling the night," replied Professor Mckinnel.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and waved his wand in a circle. "Isn't it a little suspicious for someone like you to be wandering the halls past midnight?" Professor Snape snarled and placed his wand underneath Professor Mckinnel's chin.

"Is it?" Mckinnel was stubborn which annoyed Snape.

"Show me your wand Mckinnel." Professor Mckinnel took his wand out of his pocket. "You did not use it, did you? You decided not to use Lumous? No light in the dark?"

"Okay, yes it would seem a little suspicious," Mckinnel admitted, "But, maybe I don't need a light."

"Well Professor, I suggest that you go back to your dormitory." Professor Snape lowered his wand.

"I am a teacher Severus," Stated Professor Mckinnel.

"Dumbledore…has stated that once after hours, night patrol are the only ones allowed to wander the halls and the last time I had checked you…were not," Snape challenged as he looked to the side. Professor Mckinnel agreed that he was not listed as the night patrol staff. The only ones listed were Snape, McGonagall and Filch. "What were your intentions?" Snape questioned.

Professor Mckinnel felt insulted, "I had to go…outside." He had to think of a decent excuse. "I came back inside, but did not want to disturb anything or anyone." Professor Snape ignored Professor Mckinnel's excuses and instead gazed into his hallow eyes. Did he even acquire eyes? Or were they just empty black holes? He noticed how pale Mckinnel's face was compared to his skin. Professor Snape knew that the new Professor wasn't ordinary. He was an interesting character. His body movements were strange, his complexions were abnormal and his personality was complex. He defended his opinions and wasn't intimidated by anything or anyone. This man was mysterious, but he was a terrible liar. Professor Snape considered keeping a close eye on Professor Mckinnel for suspicious behaviour.

"I can't see your eyes," Snape commented.

"Funny," Professor Mckinnel chuckled, "No one can; only the ones that care." Professor Snape tilted his head to the side confused. Snape lifted his wand and aggressively placed it underneath his chin again. "Severus."

"Do…not…play games Mckinnel." Professor Snape lowered his wand placed his arms by his side. Professor Snape squinted. "Head back to your room Professor." Then Professor Snape slowly walked away from Mckinnel and left him standing in the hallway. Professor Mckinnel was silent as he watched Snape turn the corner. "Nox," he whispered and the light extinguished.

_Chapter two coming soon..._


	2. Chapter two: A Site of Death

Chapter Two: Site of Death

Professor Minerva McGonagall sighed as she glanced out of the window in her office. She watched as the students played outside. Some children were talking, some were studying, some were playing ball and the rest were practicing or recklessly casting spells from their wands. No matter the situation, Minerva was concerned. Professor McGonagall paced in her study trying to clear her mind. Her conscience whispered, _"Something is not right at Hogwarts this year." _She had a gut feeling that there was something in the castle that was not welcome. "Minerva." Professor McGonagall jumped and clutched her chest. She turned around and witnessed Professor Dumbledore standing at her office door. "There has been trouble going on inside of the castle."

Still clutching her chest McGonagall replied, "With what Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head and began pacing. "There is something unwanted in this castle. I can feel it." Professor McGonagall nodded. "I have to tell you something. You see, over the summer, a demon crossed into Hogwarts's territory. The demon hid itself inside the castle, but we could not find it. Our staff at the moment searched everywhere, but since we could not locate the demon, we thought that maybe it fled the castle…so we gave up. But I feel uneasiness and a few of the students have told me so. Strange things have been taking place Minerva."

Professor McGonagall looked confused. "What kind of strange things?"

"One strange incident is our owls. They have been feeling a strange aura. Some have already abandoned Hogwarts while others have disappeared. Another incident is Professor Snape's potion ingredients. When he returned from Spinner's End, he noticed that his more complicated ingredients vanished. No students attended the summer, and his store was locked, so someone took them, but nothing in his room was tampered…Nothing!" Dumbledore sighed. "A child, a child was taken."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "There is a child missing? Who is this child?"

"The child was not from Hogwarts, nor did she live near Hogwarts. The child was from Hogsmeade. The girl disappeared when she sneaked into Hogwarts. The girl was kidnapped. I presume that curiosity was the cause of her demise."

"Did you search for the child?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore coughed. "That is funny, because now the girl does not exist in this world anymore."

"What do you mean…not exist? McGonagall said with a stern voice. Dumbledore began pacing around the room.

"She disappeared from existence. Her portfolio is just blank sheets of paper. She does not exist." Professor Dumbledore began to walk out of Professor McGonagall's office; she followed Dumbledore down the hall and continued the conversation. "Only a demon could have done something like this Minerva. Even Tom Riddle could not erase somebody from existence."

McGonagall struggled to keep up with Professor Dumbledore, "Albus, so it was like she was never born?"

Professor Dumbledore stopped and faced Professor McGonagall. "Yes, that is why no one is permitted to wander the school after curfew. Severus is to keep watch of anything suspicious. Not any of the staff is allowed to roam the hallways except for you and Severus." Professor McGonagall nodded once again agreeing to Dumbledore's instructions. "Now, I must return to my office. Minerva, do not worry. Strange things have happened in the past…let's carry on with our lives."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, everyone to the defence against the dark arts!" Professor Mckinnel shouted to all of the students that gathered around him. "You are fourth year students I presume? Now…I hear that in your previous years you learned about reptiles, duels, werewolves and counter curse spells that can save you from certain types of dark magic." Professor Mckinnel glanced around the large room. There were no windows and the room was vacant of all inanimate objects, except for a lonely vase that was tucked in the corner. Suddenly, a fourth year student stepped out of the crowd. His name was Dennis Wilkins.<p>

"Look at him! Why the hell would someone like you teach us the dark arts?" Dennis Wilkins attended the Slytherin house. He was a Muggle – born student who endured a tragic past. His mother and sister both contracted tuberculosis four years ago and died six months after the diagnosis; his father was devastated by their deaths. After the funeral, his father abused Dennis and made up ridiculous excuses about why his son came to school with bruises and a fat lip. One day, Mr. Wilkins hung himself and Dennis only felt relief. Even though Dennis Wilkins was intelligent and branded a Muggle, he still wanted his opinions to be heard. Professor Mckinnel stared at the floor for a moment then turned to Dennis.

"None of that," Professor Mckinnel whispered, "will be tolerated. Now, you have all learned how to duel?" There was silence amongst the crowd of students. "Good. Have all of you learned how to fight? Good. Have you learned about repelling magic? Accepting the magic and unleashing it at your opponents? Dark spells and wands?" The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Professor Mckinnel looked back and forth at the enormous horde of students. The students debated where the Professor was heading with this lesson. "Wands…everyone take out your wands!" Professor Mckinnel said elated. All of the students in the classroom took their wands out from the pockets of their robes. Professor Mckinnel began to walk amongst the students. "I taught charms for several years. Today we will begin with simple spells that you learned in first year and take these minor spells to a new level."

"Like levitating objects," shouted a student.

Professor Mckinnel smiled slightly. "Yes, like levitating charms, but I prefer simple spells such as _Expelliarmus_. The spell is mainly used to disarm a witch or a wizard, but sometimes the spell can be used as an attack. If the spell is not repelled correctly bad things will happen." The Professor paused momentarily. "Today, we will learn how to channel our energy into our wands to make these spells more powerful. Our wands are powerful weapons. When you channel this energy, lightly hold your wand in your preferred position. The rest…is mental. For example, when you use a_ Patronus_ charm, you have to think of the happiest memory. To make the spell powerful, you must take your thoughts, feelings and memories, and unleash it through your wand."

A student raised her voice. "Will we learn the Patronus charm?"

"Possibly Miss." Professor Mckinnel paced around the room tapping his wand against his cheek. "You children have learnt some simple charms, but can these charms be powerful enough to kill or critically injure? The killing curse does that for us. I want you to channel every emotion into your spells. Doing this will increase your chances of winning a duel, counter cursing several dark spells and achieving a fight that crosses the line between life and death. Let us practice our emotions using the _Expelliarmus_ charm." Professor Mckinnel promptly targeted his wand at the vase that was placed in the corner of the room. "_Expelliarmus_," he shouted. A large amount of magic flew from his wand and smashed the vase to a thousand pieces. A smoky line of magic was still visible in the air.

Dennis Wilkins spoke up, "I don't see a difference."

"Mine is a little more advanced Mr. Wilkins. Yes, I believe that any _Expelliarmus_ charm could break a vase, but is the spell strong enough to shatter it? As you saw the vase shattered."

"So what you are teaching us is to develop our spells?"

"Do not jump to that conclusion…I am merely teaching you how to take control of your emotions when the stakes get high. I used a negative energy and a positive energy to shatter that vase. If I used the spell bluntly, I would have only disarmed the person, or in this case cracked the vase."

A student from Ravenclaw raised her hand. "I still don't understand Professor."

"Against dark magic our emotions can be destroyed with curses, snakes and death. This can result in pointless magic. This is all about staying calm. Anger can make things go wrong, but that is just anger. If you mix another emotion with that anger and bind that energy into one, you will be able to cast a powerful spell." Professor Mckinnel stood up straight and raised his arms above his waist. "You are my future. I want you to make me proud. Like I had mentioned before, we will practice certain spells and begin channeling one good emotion and one bad emotion into our wands. Use emotions such as anger, happiness and bravery, and see the outcome by combining these emotions. Once you find what feelings are suitable, I want you to develop your spell. Experiment…not all of you will get it right on the first try." Professor Mckinnel smirked then walked back to the middle of the room. "Use the targets that are placed around the room."

The children began casting their hexes. Dennis Wilkins focused his attention on Professor Mckinnel. "What emotions did you use Professor?"

Professor Mckinnel gave an unnerving smile. "I used bravery and anger."

Suddenly Professor McGonagall entered the room. "What is it Professor?" The students stopped their hexing and focused their attention on the two Professors. Professor Mckinnel grew irritated. "Why have you all stopped?"

"Kenneth," McGonagall began, "Severus told Albus and I what happened between you and him this morning. He said that you were outside, or so you claimed."

"The fresh air was all I needed," Mckinnel said sarcastically.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but keep notice that only night patrol is only allowed to wander outdoors and in the hallways after nine – thirty. There have been strange incidents occurring amongst the school."

"What kind of concerns?" Professor Mckinnel politely asked.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, "I refuse to explain at the moment."

"I understand." After their brief conversation Professor McGonagall quietly left the room. Professor Mckinnel turned toward another student and glared at him with his empty eyes. "Mr. Hewer! What was your negative emotion?"

"Discomfort," the student replied.

"Find stronger negative emotions will you?" Professor Mckinnel walked away from the student. Mr. Hewer stood in the room speechless and petrified. After the conversation with McGonagall, there was a slight change in the Professor's personality, which made Hewer terrified. He was scared of Professor Mckinnel more than Professor Snape. "Alright," whispered Mckinnel.

* * *

><p>After school hours, Snape still concealed himself within his classroom. He was signing forms, detention slips and marking several essays that were due early this morning. The classroom door opened. Professor Snape gradually lifted his head and saw Professor Mckinnel uncomfortably standing beside his desk. Snape adjusted his seat and gently placed his quill in the ink holder.<p>

"Hello…Professor."

"Hello Severus. I mean, Professor."

"No need for the formalities Kenneth," interrupted Snape. "What would you like from me today?" The Professor tapped his fingers on the desk.

"An ingredient!" exclaimed Mckinnel.

"From my store?" he chuckled, "You dark arts people." Professor Snape stood up from his seat and took his black cape off of his shoulders. He placed his potions books on top of each other and positioned them in a small cupboard.

"It is for my study. I promise that I will repay you."

Snape gathered all of his papers and neatly placed them in a folder. He stopped and glared at Professor Mckinnel. "I asked what…do you need?"

"Gillyweed," Mckinnel said as he squinted and crossed his fingers hoping that Professor Snape would say yes. Snape stared at Mckinnel in disbelief.

"How much do you need?" he asked.

Professor Mckinnel smiled, "Twenty."

"Nine," Snape concluded, "That is all you are going to get."

Mckinnel disliked Professor Snape's offer. "Nine?"

"Gillyweed is not easy to come by Professor, and I am not willing to give it all up for your insignificant lessons." Professor Snape placed the folder underneath his arm and began to walk out of the classroom. "No more than nine." Professor Mckinnel trailed behind Snape hoping for a change in the offer. "What are you teaching them?"

"They are learning about mermen, and I want them to see these beautiful creatures with their own eyes," explained Mckinnel.

"What year?" Professor Snape sounded concerned.

"Second year!"

"Second year!" exclaimed Snape. "That is young. You are responsible for the lives of those children!"

Professor Mckinnel ignored Snape and changed the subject. "Would you like to assist me in my fourth year class?"

Severus examined Professor Mckinnel from head to toe. "It all depends."

"They are learning to strengthen their emotions. They are learning how to make their spells more powerful by combining a negative and a positive energy. This is something that most teachers would prefer not to teach. They are going to learn to duel properly, and how to make their duels more intense with their new technique. If I teach them right, they will soon be at your level."

Snape grasped Professor Mckinnel's robe and pulled him close to his face. Snape snarled, "Do…not…mock…me."

"I am asking nicely. I am certain that the kids are tired of their plastic targets. They have been asking me to duel another teacher for quite a while. Could you be so kind as to let go of my shirt Severus?" Snape unhanded Professor Mckinnel's robe, and Mckinnel began to flee from the corridor.

"Get out of my sight Kenneth," Snape added.

And the two professors parted their ways.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday morning, and Mr. Filch was starting to enjoy his early morning walk around the school corridors. He was told about the strange incidents that occurred in the summer. That there was some sort of dark force wandering the hallways. There was also a child who was kidnapped and imprisoned inside Hogwarts School, but was never found. Mr. Filch had seen everything; he wasn't afraid. Mr. Filch leisurely wandered the corridors with a lantern held above his head, and Mrs. Norris trailed behind him. Suddenly a voice echoed through the hallway. The voice was talking to someone. There was a conversation, but the words could not be deciphered. The voices were faint, distant, and as Mr. Filch came closer and closer to the voices, they faded. Mr. Filch swung his lantern back and forth and saw no one. Mrs. Norris jumped ahead of Mr. Filch and turned a short corner. Filch figured that Mrs. Norris witnessed something, or someone suspicious in the halls. Mrs. Norris sat still behind a corner meowing uncontrollably. As Mr. Filch turned the corner, he lifted up his lantern and saw the dead body of a girl. She had beautiful blonde hair which was now dyed with the colour of blood. The girl was rotting. A horrible stench concluded that the girl had been dead for more than a month. Frightened, Mr. Filch scurried to Dumbledore's office to retrieve help.<p>

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey followed Mr. Filch to the location where Filch had discovered the body. Professor Snape was the first to arrive. He was petrified as he stared at the child's rotting flesh. All of the teachers covered their mouths and noses; for the stench of the girl's decaying body was appalling. Professor McGonagall was speechless.

"Oh…my…dear God," she took a deep breath.

The teachers noticed that through all of the commotion, students from every house were gathered around the scene. Professor Snape disliked the enormous crowd of students.

"Everyone back to your dormitories," Dumbledore ordered, and the wave of students departed.

Professor Snape spoke with a nonchalant voice. "It seems we have found the missing girl from the summer."

"It seems so," Dumbledore replied, "But, her body must have been placed here by someone. It didn't crawl out of its hiding place on its own." Dumbledore rubbed his chin. He looked to the side and watched Mrs. Norris as she was stood before something else; she began to meow uncontrollably again. All of the teachers ran to Mrs. Norris and were horrified from what she had found. There was another dead body hidden in the shadows, but this time it was the body of a boy. The boy's entire body was covered in blood, but it was not rotting. He had been freshly killed. Dumbledore and Professor Snape recognized the boy in an instant. "It's Curry Drear," said Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall clasped her hand against her mouth while Professor Snape casually examined his former student.

Professor McGonagall could hardly look at the child, or stand the smell of the decaying body. "Who could have done such a terrible deed?"

"This may prove your theory that there is a monster in the castle, let alone a demon." Professor Snape said with no emotion.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I believe it does. Minerva!"

"Yes Albus?" responded McGonagall.

"I would like you to secure the building. We want to keep the monster locked inside the building. I am afraid that quidditch will be cancelled and that all outdoor activities will be refrained until further notice. The school's curfew will be reduced to seven – thirty."

"When…will these rules be enforced?" asked Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore contemplated for a moment or two. "We will see the outcome for this week. If anything occurs before Monday, the rules will be applied at that moment. Poppy and Severus, please carry out Mr. Drear. We will deal with the girl later. Severus, it will be your task to inform his parents." Dumbledore heard Snape growl as he departed from the scene.

When Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were out of his sight, Snape turned his body toward Curry Drear. Curry's eyes were open and grey, and his face was as white as snow. His lifeless body was tilted to the side with his hands slightly open. His mouth was partially closed, and a bit of blood trickled down his chin, colouring the floor a bright red. Snape reflected the life of the trouble maker as Madam Pomfrey raised the legs of the boy. Professor Snape helped carry Curry the hospital wing. He showed no sympathy or remorse toward Mr. Drear. The only emotion that he expressed was hatred; the hatred that he expressed toward Curry. He also hated the fact that he had to convey a message to his parents, a message that revealed the death of their son.


	3. Chapter three: Black Lake

Chapter Three: Black Lake

It was a beautiful afternoon by the shores of the Black Lake. With the beautiful day at the lake became an adventurous field trip with Professor Mckinnel's second year defence against the dark arts class. All of the students gathered along the shoreline and gazed into the misty water. The professor lightly marched past his students who were lined up along the shoreline.

"Good afternoon class," the Professor began, "Do you know why we are here?"

A student eagerly raised his hand, "I know sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes sir, were we not learning about grindylows, squid and mermen that lurked in these waters? You taught us what these organisms were in descriptive detail, taught us how to defend ourselves against these creatures and then assigned us a two page essay that was due…today?" The child sounded as if he was reminding the Professor that an assignment was due.

"Oh," Professor Mckinnel mumbled. "Yes, the assignment is due today. I would like it on my desk by the end of this period. Any late assignments and five points will be taken away from your house. Anyway, let us go back to our discussion on what we are currently learning. I taught you about these creatures and explained how to defend yourself against these creatures to the best of my ability, but in order to see how dangerous some of these monsters and demons are, I was granted permission by Headmaster Dumbledore to take you here to the Black Lake and observe these wonderful creatures that lurk in the water. By doing this, you will be able to research these creatures more thoroughly and will also perceive how dangerous these beasts can be. Unfortunately, Professor Snape, your Potion's Master, only gave me nine pieces of Gillyweed. I don't expect you second year students to know the bubble – head charm either, which means that only eight of you will be swimming. "

"Where does the last piece of Gillyweed go to sir?"

The Professor's smile was crooked. "There is one for me. Even though I can use a bubble – head charm, I would like to experiment with this delicate plant. I am also here for your protection so that if anything goes wrong, I will be here to assist you. To ensure that your safety still under control, I will set up a shield charm. Now, Gillyweed only lasts about an hour in this lake, so you will have to retrieve as much information as possible before you reach the surface. After, with this new founded research, you will share it with your partnersof choice, and you will all rewrite your previous assignment into more precise detail." The class booed. "Quiet down class. Let us head to the platform."

* * *

><p>In his office, Professor Snape was cleaning up excess potion that had spilt on one of his dimwitted student's desk. The child was too eager to leave, so Snape was left to clean up another person's mess. He was always left to clean sticky situations. He had informed Curry Drear's parents about their child's sudden death and told them that the cause of his death was still unknown. Of course like any parent, they did not take the news well. The parents cursed at Snape and threatened to sue Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic for their child's murder. Snape tried to comfort Curry's weeping mother by stating that the same incident had occurred to another student, and that the school was briefly going into a lockdown early Monday Morning. Professor Snape wiped the last of the potion and began washing his flasks and cylinders. As he was cleaning, he thought of the two students. He remembered Dumbledore stating to Professor McGonagall that the girl who had disappeared became nonexistent; she was erased from the face of the Earth. Professor Snape gasped and released the flasks into the sink, cracking them slightly. He scurried through the halls and made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office.<p>

Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore was stroking the Phoenix that sat beside his desk. Dumbledore reflected on the horrifying incident that occurred yesterday morning. The girl's decayed body was wrapped in linen and was sent to her parents in Hogsmeade where she was buried. Suddenly, a familiar individual stormed into his office.

"You have the Q - files of the children do you not?" Snape demanded.

Dumbledore stopped caressing the bird. "Yes I do Severus. Why?"

"Take them out Headmaster. I want to see Curry Drear's birth certificate. I want to see his identification."

"Why?" Dumbledore questioned, but Snape gave him a glare in return.

"Remember the girl? When she died, her identification was erased, it simply vanished you said. If this deletion of information happened to the girl when she was killed, would it not do the same for Mr. Drear?" Professor Dumbledore walked to a file cabinet. He rummaged through the open drawer and removed a folder. He carefully placed the folder on his desk.

"Go on Severus. Read it."

Professor Snape snatched the folder off of Professor Dumbledore's desk and began reading the birth certificate of Curry Drear. His prediction was true. Curry Drear's identification, his date of birth, the color of his eyes, his height, weight, detention slips and other personal information were erased from the file. Professor Snape was reading meaningless blank sheets of paper. The blank pages slipped from his hands and gently touched the floor. "There is nothing to read Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "Curry Drear is no longer Curry Drear. I am afraid to say that Mr. Drear never existed in the first place."

"What is going on Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore gradually paced toward Snape. "I…do not know. All I know that there is something inside of Hogwarts. It is a demon, but I do not know what kind of demon we are dealing with. All I know is that once this monster kills its prey, the target disappears from the face of the Earth."

"It must be removing the evidence."

"Maybe," Professor Dumbledore stated. "Or it casted a hex, so complicated and powerful that it erased the existence of the dead individual.

"Then the question is, why do we still remember them?"

"If someone does something like this, they are just erasing all information that leads to their existence. Just because something wipes out a person's presence does not mean that it erases our memories of the lost soul." Professor Dumbledore stood beside Professor Snape and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Severus. When you patrol the night and you see a child out of bed, escort the child back to their dormitories as quick as possible." Professor Snape agreed to Dumbledore's request and began to exit the room, "Severus!" Snape stopped in his tracks. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>The water of the Black Lake was murky and full of Algae. The eight students that followed Professor Mckinnel into the water, grew gills and fins, and gracefully swam inside the shield charm. Most of the children underwater began examining the giant squids that passed by. They adored their large tentacles and elongated bodies. For them, this was a once in a life time experience. Unfortunately, neither Mermen nor Grindylows were visible. Professor Mckinnel elegantly swam toward each student to warn them that there were thirty minutes remaining. There was a student hiding in the shadows of the barrier. She was intrigued by the giant creatures. She examined its breathing, the ink, and the suction cups that were attached to its tentacles. She noted the height, the weight and even the color of the squid on a separate sheet of water-resistant paper that was attached to her clipboard. Time was running out. Professor Mckinnel knew that no Mermen or Grindylows were going to show their faces to the students. They creatures probably realized that there was a charm casted in the water. Professor Mckinnel concluded the fieldtrip early, and the disappointed students coasted back to the platform. As they reached the surface, Professor Mckinnel released the charm, and the shield disappeared.<p>

Above the surface, the students who researched the creatures all informed their partners that they only saw squid. Professor Mckinnel noticed that all nine individuals, including him, still obtained their gills and flippers. Professor Mckinnel started, "We have fifteen minutes before our hour is up, so just float around the platform and work on your assignment with your partners." The Professor also floated around the platform and patiently waited for the effects of the Gillyweed to wear off. Then his eye caught a senseless student who was leisurely swimming around the lake.

"Are you insane?" A student exclaimed.

Professor Mckinnel screamed at the student in the water, "You get back here. Do you realize what danger you are putting yourself in?"

The student ignored the Professor. "Look at me," he taunted, "relax nothing is going to happen." That was when the student was unexpectedly pulled under the water.

"Johnson!" Scream Mckinnel. "Everyone get out of the water. There is five minutes left just help them out of the water!" Professor Mckinnel dove back into the lake and quickly swam to the student's aid. The student was visible in the cloudy water. Professor Mckinnel realized that the student was dragged underwater by Grindylows. These underwater demons were known to be aggressive and violent toward wizards and witches. They had long, strong fingers which were made to strangle their prey, but even though their fingers were solid, they were frail. A simple spell could release the child from the Grindylows' grasp. As Professor Mckinnel swam deeper into the Black Lake, he felt his gills disappearing from his face along with the flippers from his feet. Professor Mckinnel casted the bubble – head charm and followed the student. A few moments later, he saw the child in clear sight with the Grindylows grasping his legs and submerging him to the bottom of the lake. The Professor needed to use a spell quick, or the boy would drown. The use of a spell was risky. If he struck the Grindylows the wrong way, the spell could rebound and severely injure the child.

"_Relashio_," Mckinnel whispered. Fiery sparks evaded his wand along with a hot burst of air. The spell struck the Grindylows' hands and upper body. The Grindylows released their grasp of the student and fled fearing that the Professor would unleash another attack that could kill them. The Professor quickly grabbed the boy's hand and held the child's body close to his chest. He saw that the boy was barely conscious. The Professor placed a bubble – head charm around the student's mouth and floated to the surface.

The students above the surface of the water patiently waited for the Professor to retrieve their friend. Professor Mckinnel was underwater for nearly ten minutes. The students were worried. A couple of them fled from the scene to go retrieve a couple of teachers and others began to weep, believing that their Professor and their classmate had drowned. Then a few bubbles rose to the surface. Professor Mckinnel slightly jumped from the water gasping for air. He still held the unconscious student close to his chest. The Professor began to panic, "Retrieve help!"

"A couple of students already did," another student replied. A boy started to take off his clothes attempting to aid the Professor. Professor Mckinnel caught the boy just before he jumped in.

"Don't you dare!" he gasped.

Professor Snape was in the distance following a couple of dark arts students to the platform of the Black Lake. Professor Mckinnel slowly made his way to the dock with the child in his arms. Several of the students reached for the Professor's hand and encouraged him to keep swimming. They did not want the Grindylows to come back. When Professor Mckinnel reached the platform, Professor Snape darted his way through the crowd of students and snatched the unconscious child out of the water. The Professor laid the child on the green grass. He grabbed his wand that was hidden in his pocket. He pointed his wand at the boy's throat.

"_Anapneo_," said Professor Snape. They boy opened his eyes and coughed up the water from his lungs. Professor Snape placed his wand back into his pocket. He glanced up and saw Madam Pomfrey kneeling beside the weak child. She stroked the child's hair while he was coughing up excess water from his airways. She laid the child on his side. Professor Snape stood up and slowly turned his body toward Professor Mckinnel who was shivering. He was trying to keep warm with his soaked robe. He used the same spell Snape had practiced on the child. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey and a few other classmates took the child to the hospital wing.

"Class dismissed," snarled Snape. Once the kids exited the platform, Professor Snape stood parallel to Mckinnel and stared into his eyes. Snape looked furious while Mckinnel made himself look like the innocent one. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"I can explain."

Snape interrupted, "What were you thinking?" Snape clenched his fists and brought his shoulders in tight to his body. "If you are able to defend yourself, then you better do it Mckinnel."

Professor Mckinnel rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to keep warm. "I wanted the students to see these beautiful creatures. I wanted them to see the joy on their faces, but I was careless. I took the shield charm off too early and before I knew it, the child was dragged by several Grindylows. The Gillyweed wore off when they took him. I was careless Severus."

Snape felt no sympathy for the Professor. "You were careless. In fact you were, taking several second year students to the Black Lake full of deadly creatures. This carelessness could cost you your job as a Professor at Hogwarts."

Professor Mckinnel bowed his head slightly and bit his lip. "I did not mean for this to happen Severus." Unfortunately, Professor Snape did not believe his apology. Strange things occurred at Hogwarts. A child went missing for almost two months, several of Snape's potion ingredients were stolen, two dead bodies were recently discovered in the corridor, children's portfolios were wiped from existence and a child almost drowned in the Black Lake. Either way, Professor Snape found Professor Mckinnel suspicious. "I bet you just saw squid hidden the waters."

"Unfortunately yes," Mckinnel nodded.

"These creatures are not stupid. They know how to hide and when to appear. Surely, you had taught the children that, for you are the defense against the dark arts teacher." Mckinnel bit his lip again. A trickle of blood sauntered down to his chin. The Professor hunched his back and lowered his head. Snape heard a whimper from Mckinnel and watched the tears descend from the Professor's vacant eyes. Professor Snape stared at him and said nothing.

"Didn't you hear their song?" Professor Snape became confused by Professor Mckinnel's sudden question.

"What?"

"I have never seen Mermen before." Professor Mckinnel looked up, "I just wanted to hear their voices."

Snape's eyes grew wide and his suspicions rose. "You, used the children as bait for your own enjoyment?"

Professor Mckinnel stared into Snape's black eyes and didn't say a word.

"I will make sure to have you removed from Hogwarts immediately." Professor Snape grabbed his cloak and turned away from Professor Mckinnel. Mckinnel watched Snape dash back to Hogwarts castle in fury. The weather began to change. Clouds formed over the beautiful afternoon sky. Professor Mckinnel gazed at the grim sky as the wind picked up and the clouds roared. His wavy hair covered his eyes slightly, and he made his way back to the castle.

_Chapter Four Coming Soon..._


	4. Chapter four: Requiem

Chapter Four: Requiem

Professor Snape sighed. He was sitting in the grass outside of Hogwarts at dusk. He saw Hagrid's house in the distance. He thought that he should go pay Hagrid a visit. Snape had to clear his mind of many things. He needed to clear his mind of his missing potion ingredients, the deaths of two children, the new Professor and above all Lily. He missed her and wished that could have died with her on the night Voldemort killed the Potters. He hunched over with his arms embracing his knees and stared at the sun. He loved watching the colours of dusk dance along the clouds. They reminded him of the colour red. Lily's hair was red along with blood. Still, he could not rid the pictures of decaying bodies. Those children were slaughtered by a monster. He still had a strong suspicion against Professor Mckinnel. He knew that the new Professor was up to something. _Was he the murderer?_ Snape thought. He could easily accuse him, but there was no proof to back up his accusation. Professor Snape hid his face into his knees. Then, he heard the sound of a flute. The voice of the flute was strong, and the song it was playing was beautiful. It reminded him of Lily. Snape cautiously walked past Hagrid's house and entered the Forbidden Forest, following the song.

* * *

><p>Snape found himself by a pond. It was eerie because no one was around, only him and the sound of the flute. He stood by its song, but he could not see the individual playing the instrument. The song stopped and there was a long moment of silence before he heard a crack up in a tree. A bit of tree bark fell on top of his black hair which he quickly brushed off. Vigilant, Snape pulled out his wand and shifted his body toward a tree with the figure of a man sitting amongst the tree branches holding a wooden flute.<p>

"Hello Severus," the figure started the conversation.

"How do you know my name?" Snape questioned. He lowered his wand. Snape felt a chill and wrapped his cloak around his body.

"Do you fear me?"

"No," Snape replied. The figure did not move, but kept its head positioned toward Professor Snape. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Demanding aren't you?" the figure remarked. "It is just me. I just want to have a man to man conversation."

Snape recognized the voice of Professor Mckinnel who hid in the shadows of the tree branches. Professor Mckinnel saw fire in Snape's eyes. Snape saw nothing in Mckinnel's. "I thought I reported you."

"You did," he explained, "Dumbledore had a little chat with me. He said that my actions were reckless. He mentioned that it was his fault for granting me permission to take immature children to the Black Lake. Though, he did not say anything about my irresponsible desires to fondle the creatures of the Black Lake. You did not say anything…did you?" Professor Mckinnel waited for an honest answer from Professor Snape.

"No, I did not."

"Why?"

"Because, I needed more proof. All the evidence I have is your desire to see these creatures." Snape took a deep breath. "To be honest, I am suspicious of you."

"I did not kill those children Severus," Mckinnel defended himself. "Yet, you have a right to be suspicious. I am not the greatest looking man in the world," he chuckled.

"Save your breath Mckinnel."

Professor Mckinnel gave Snape a blank expression. "Sit down Severus, please."

Snape nudged his head. "I would rather stand."

Professor Mckinnel raised the flute and played the beautiful tune that Snape had heard minutes before. Snape went into a staring spell and remembered lily. He imagined her dancing in a golden field with butterflies hanging above her head. He imagined her red hair flowing in the wind and her green eyes piercing a memory of sadness into his heart. Professor Mckinnel stopped playing. "I see that you are captivated by the song."

Professor Snape did not say a word.

"It is called the requiem. It was a beautiful tune that mother played for me every night. My entire family was forced to learn it. It is a beautiful, but yet depressing song that enters our lives in the past. For me, it reminds me of my family and clears my mind." Professor Mckinnel placed the flute in the pocket of his robe. He ran his fingers through his scraggly hair.

"What happened to your family?" Professor Snape asked in curiosity.

"My entire family is dead. I am the one to carry on the family name for as long as possible." He smirked. "Severus, I understand that you are still suspicious by my behaviour, but I will say this again, I did not kill them."

"Then how do you explain what you did earlier today?"

Professor Mckinnel sighed. "I have to say this, but I am afraid that more people will die. More children, but I am not the one who is going to kill them."

"What do you mean?" Snape said confused.

"I said that I did not kill the children."

Frightened, Snape ran from the Forbidden Forest and headed back to Hogwarts castle. He knew it all along. He knew that Professor Mckinnel was part of this conspiracy. His unnatural behaviour toward the staff and students in the school and the way he said things, brought a chill up his spine. Snape entered Hogwarts and ran to Dumbledore's office as quickly as he could to inform the Headmaster that Professor Mckinnel was a threat to Hogwarts.

Professor Mckinnel took the wooden flute out of his pocket and played the requiem as he heard the centaurs in the distance.

* * *

><p>"He said from his own tongue that he did not kill the children." Snape was exhausted. Dumbledore shook his head.<p>

"No Severus, he is not involved in any crime." What Dumbledore had stated made Professor Snape more confused. "What made you think of this?"

"He practically confessed that he was involved in the plot. His exact words_, "More children will die, but I will not be the one to kill them."_ I asked him what he meant and he said, _"I said that I wasn't the one who killed them." _You see? There is a demon in the castle and I know that Professor Mckinnel is involved. We have to find the demon quick. I do not want blood stained floors. They bring back memories that should not exist." Professor Snape clenched his teeth while Dumbledore shook his head again.

"Where did he say this to you?" The Headmaster questioned.

"In the forbidden forest," Snape quickly stated.

"Severus, I have also kept a good eye on Mckinnel, and he has not done anything out of the ordinary. I restricted him from having any other field trips for the rest of the year. Remember, tomorrow we begin the lockdown and search for the monster. If what he says is true, then there will be more dead children. I trust Professor Mckinnel. I know what he is capable of, and I know that he will be able to get rid of the demon if we find it. I think that is what Professor Mckinnel meant. He wants to find the demon as well, but he knows that in order to catch it, more children will die. He is the darks arts Professor and an expert in charms. I think that he will succeed in finding and killing this demon that lurks in the castle. But, still keep a good eye on him just in case your hunch is right." Snape looked away from Dumbledore. "Severus, you do not have any evidence to prove your accusation against Mckinnel."

"I know."

Dumbledore's words sounded understandable. Perhaps Snape misunderstood Professor Mckinnel. It was hard to see the other side of things. Professor Mckinnel was creepy and his words slurred through every word in his sentences. He was unnaturally mysterious and always gave Snape a bad feeling. For once, Professor Snape hoped that Mckinnel was not included in these strange occurrences. Professor Snape left Dumbledore's office and carried on with his life, ignoring everything that had happened this evening.

_Chapter five is coming soon..._


	5. Chapter five: Wilkins' Tragedy

AN: This is my first authors note. I would just like to thank everyone who has been reading my story so far. sorry, If it may seem a little confusing, but I assure you that the story will start unfolding in the next few chapters. I love stories with a surprise ending!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Wilkins' Tragedy:<span>

Three days after Professor Snape and Mckinnel's misunderstanding, Professor Mckinnel was sitting in his empty classroom grading the papers that his students handed in a week ago. It has been seven days since the Black Lake incident. Professor Mckinnel placed his hand under his chin became distracted from his task. He glanced outside, and then he looked around his classroom. Papers were stacked on top of his desk. There were lanterns dangling off the ceiling, he had portraits of the previous defence against the dark arts teachers hanging on his walls, a trunk full of his clothes and other precious items. Professor Mckinnel felt strange about the incident that occurred three nights ago. He could not get it out of his mind. Suspicions rose not just amongst the teachers, but amongst the students as well. No one could trust him anymore. Even Dumbledore raised an eyebrow when he stared into Mckinnel's eyes.

_Earlier that day…_

"Do you know why you are here Professor?" Dumbledore question Professor Mckinnel who sat politely in a chair.

"No, but I can take a guess," the Professor crossed his legs.

"You are here because none of the teachers are beginning to trust you."

"No?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Kenneth, I want you to answer me honestly."

Professor Mckinnel bore a crooked smile, "What is the question Headmaster?"

"Are you taking _any_ part in these attacks?" Dumbledore placed his hands behind his back and drew himself closer and closer to Professor Mckinnel.

"No Headmaster. I believe what happened with Snape and I the other day was just a misunderstanding, and you know it." Professor Dumbledore froze. "Snape has a big mouth. I heard what you had told him. You trust me too little, so when Snape told you that I "took part" in this massacre, you now second guess yourself? Yes, maybe a look a little weird or my personality is a little difficult to comprehend, but I don't care. I was not involved Headmaster, I was not!"

Professor Dumbledore shifted his eyes. "I…I still trust you Kenneth, but everyone does not have a good feeling about you. You said that more children will die? How do you know?"

"Because, the closer you get to the location of the monster, the more it will distract you. The more distractions, the more it kills. Either way, I want to kill it Albus. I want to prove myself worthy." Professor Mckinnel tightened his fists.

"All of the teachers are to keep watch of any suspicious behaviour. I will not allow it Mckinnel. Because of your strange behaviour I will not let you take part in the search for the monster!" Dumbledore paused, "Why do you want to kill it so bad?"

Mckinnel snarled, "I hate it." There was a long moment of silence before Professor Mckinnel spoke again, "Am I free to go Headmaster?"

"Yes, yes you are." Professor Mckinnel stood up from his chair, "But next time, please make your words clear. We do not want another misunderstanding like that. I really do not want you to be the bad guy Professor Mckinnel. I really don't."

* * *

><p>Professor Mckinnel whipped off his robe. He was wearing a brown suit with a bright red tie. Professor Mckinnel took the graded papers and stashed them into a folder. He placed the folder in a drawer that was built into his desk. Suddenly, there was a sincere knock on his classroom door. It was Professor Snape observing him with cold eyes.<p>

"Professor," Mckinnel murmured.

Professor Snape crossed his arms, "I…am sorry Kenneth for misunderstanding you."

To his amazement, even though Snape apologized, Professor Mckinnel could still sense a lack of trust. Professor Mckinnel sighed, "I apologize as well Severus."

Professor Snape left the area leaving Mckinnel's classroom empty once again.

* * *

><p>There was a scream.<p>

All of the Professor's taking the night shift quickly followed the sound of the shriek. Once they reached their destination, they saw a girl from Hufflepuff screaming at something in the corner of the hallway. Tears were streaming down her face. Once the girl saw the teachers, she ran to Professor McGonagall and squeezed her so hard that Professor McGonagall could hardly breathe.

"What are you screaming at dear?" The girl did not answer. Professor Snape appeared from behind McGonagall and waved the light that was extending from his wand to and from the corners of the corridor. Professor Snape with Professor Filch and McGonagall following his footsteps slowly turned the corner of the West corridor. The girl hid her face in McGonagall's robes and sobbed. Professor Snape stared at a silhouette lying on the ground. He lifted his wand up in the air to get a better look and his content expression transformed into fear. He witnessed a dead student from Slytherin…it was Dennis Wilkins. In shock, Professor McGonagall dropped her wand and Mr. Filch shook in distress. Professor Snape crouched beside the dead student and gently touched his face. Wilkins' eyes were slightly open showing his hazy eyes. His throat was slashed and blood dripped down his arms and legs. His face was spattered with blood and his mouth was closed. Snape touched the boy's pulse then shook his head confirming that the student was dead.

"What are we going to do now Severus?" asked McGonagall.

Snape did not make a sound. Instead, he gazed at the dead Slytherin. It was almost as if he was traumatized by the boy's death. Professor Snape picked himself off of the ground and began to walk away from the West corridor. Professor McGonagall cried out, "Severus! Come back here," but it was no use, he was gone from sight. All that he left behind was a path of bloody footprints. Professor McGonagall escorted the girl to the hospital wing leaving Mr. Filch alone with the body.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape stopped at Professor Mckinnel's room and lightly knocked on his door. Professor Mckinnel opened the door and looked like he had just woken up from a deep slumber. His purple hair was messier than usual, he had bags under his black eyes and his cheeks on his snow white face were abnormally pink. Professor Snape raised his eyebrows and noticed that Professor Mckinnel was still wearing his suit. The Professor also had a pained expression on his face. Professor Mckinnel welcomed Snape inside his room. Professor Snape walked in and stood in the middle of the room silent. Professor Mckinnel placed his hands behind his back and closed the door with his shoulders. Professor Snape flicked his head toward Professor Mckinnel; his hair followed his every move.<p>

"Severus," Professor Mckinnel glanced down at the floor and saw bloody footprints that tailed Snape's footsteps. "What happened?"

"Another tragedy occurred. Do you remember Dennis Wilkins? He is in your fourth year class."

"Yes I remember." Professor Snape took a small step toward Mckinnel.

"He is dead." Mckinnel gave Professor Snape a shocked look.

"He is dead? He was one of my best students."

Snape interrupted, "He was everyone's….best student, however I did not recall seeing you at dinner along with Mr. Wilkins. Were you with him earlier this evening?"

"No," Professor Mckinnel quickly replied. Professor Snape noticed a sudden personality change in Mckinnel. The Professor hunched over. "No I did not Severus. I wandered outside again."

Professor Snape raised his voice, "How many times do I have to tell you not to go outside?"

Professor Mckinnel grew irritated, "But it is my home." No matter what Professor Snape did, he could not understand Mckinnel. First he used students, then he played songs that had no meaning and now he is telling him that he lives outside? Professor Snape made a sarcastic remark.

"I am guessing that you are the one living under the Whomping Willow?"

Professor Mckinnel was frustrated. "Outside is where I belong! No one cared for me Severus! I know that I can be intimidating! People criticize me! They said that I'm not human, but in truth I am! Several people do not want to know my history, and how I became the person I am today. I want to be an enjoyable teacher, but…coincidentally, strange things occurred when I was assigned at Hogwarts. People at Hogwarts pin the blame on me for my arrival and for who I am!" Professor Mckinnel diligently walked around Professor Snape with his hands still behind his back. "You may think that those bloody Professors trust me, but they don't. They are too afraid to say it into my face. Everyone is afraid to say it into my face!" He paused, "At least there is one man I know who had the guts. They are all afraid that I will kill them! What will I kill them with, my empty eyes? Will I kill them with my smile? Is that it? People are afraid of me and I am sick of it!" Professor Mckinnel blinked at Professor Snape a few times before speaking again. "Severus, I want to be your friend." Professor Snape had a disgusted look on his face.

"What is it about me that you find so appealing?" Snape questioned.

Professor Mckinnel smirked, "Severus, can we leave on good terms at least?"

Professor Snape sneered then bowed his head and softly laughed. "That is the first time in years someone has asked me that." Professor Snape chuckled again, "You have to prove that I can trust you, and then we can leave on good terms." Professor Mckinnel grew excited knowing that he was a step closer to making a new friend. "However…you have to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Stay inside."

Professor Mckinnel nodded his head, "How else can I make myself trustworthy to you and everyone at Hogwarts?"

Snape thought hard. "You are trying too hard to belong aren't you?"

Mckinnel titled his head to the side and nodded again.

"So, I never saw your real personality in the first place?"

"No," Professor Mckinnel whispered.

"I get it…you are afraid of yourself." Professor Snape tapped his foot on the ground. "It is almost Christmas and the Yule ball is coming soon, maybe you could present your personality there." Professor Mckinnel nodded and shifted his shoulders back and forth. "Like I said…I want you to prove to me…that you are worthy…" Professor Snape trailed off then stormed out of Professor Mckinnel's room slamming the door behind him. Professor Mckinnel felt ashamed and slightly closed his eyes. He looked up and gave a disturbing grin. Professor Mckinnel slowly paced toward the bathroom. Once he reached the entrance, he bit his lip and gave another unnatural grin. He leaned his body against the frame of the bathroom door. He felt ashamed, he felt…guilt. Professor Mckinnel finally unfolded his hands from behind his back. In the shadows, a dark spot was imprinted on the back of his expensive brown suit where his hands rested during Professor Snape and Mckinnel's conversation. Mckinnel turned on the water. When he released the faucet, an obscure handprint was left behind. He turned on the light switch with his shoulder and started to giggle when the cold water turned red. Professor Mckinnel laughed hysterically as he washed his hands that were covered in blood.

* * *

><p>In the middle of potion's class, Professor Snape wrote a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins to inform them of their son's death. He hoped that this time the parents would not reply in anger, but in agony. A while ago, the Professors were interested in Dennis' birth certificate and profile information, but unfortunately they were also blank sheets of paper. The seventh year students were working hard in potion's class, making their concoction of Veritaserum. Once they had succeeded making their potion, Professor Snape would grade them on the quality and quantity of their potion and then dispose of it, making sure that no child would leave the room with a splash of the remedy. Professor Snape continued on with the sympathy letter when a student raised her hand. "We are done!" she yelled.<p>

Professor Snape rolled his eyes and made his way to the student's table. "Put your hand down," he ordered. "He examined the potion carefully and confirmed his decision, "B+." The students felt disappointed. "Drain your concoctions. I do not want to see a drop of Veritaserum leave this room or…,"he glared at a Gryffindor lingering in the corner. "Points…will be taken away." After he gave his warning, one of the kids put some of the brew in a test tube and tried to hide it in the pocket of their robe, but Professor Snape had a sharp eye and caught the child. Even though the person he caught stealing the Veritaserum was a Slytherin, he still managed to take twenty points from the Gryffindor house. He quickly walked back to his desk hoping to get work accomplished, but was interrupted by another visitor. It was Professor Mckinnel with at least six jars in his hands. He had a big grin on his face as he ran to the front of the classroom.

"Can I talk to you in your office for a minute Severus?" Professor Snape looked at the class. "If I hear a peep from any student in this class, there will a week's detention." The class worked quietly while Professor Snape led Professor Mckinnel to his office. The class began to snicker.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" screamed Snape from his office.

Snape and Mckinnel walked into Professor Snape's office. It was dark and there were hundreds of jars neatly placed on dozens of shelves. Professor Snape moved some of his books and papers that lingered on his desk and placed them on the floor. He grabbed a chair and looked up at Professor Mckinnel who was awkwardly holding the jars. One jar slipped, but he caught it just before it hit the floor. Professor Snape waved his hand.

"What…did you want to talk to me about?"

Professor Mckinnel curled his lips. "These," he said as he slightly lifted the jars in his arms.

"What are those?" Snape questioned.

"Don't you recognize them?" Professor Snape squinted as he peered at the jars. They did look somewhat familiar. "They are your ingredients that went missing over the summer."

Snape stuttered his words, "y…y…you found them?" Professor Snape flew out of his chair as Professor Mckinnel gently laid the jars on the wooden table. Professor Snape examined each one of them to see if anything was taken, cracked or tampered. "Yes, these were the exact potion ingredients I was missing. Where did you find them?"

"I found them in the girl's washroom. They were hidden under some floor boards. I found the jars about twenty four hours ago. I took them with me and examined them to determine if they were yours or not. What you were specifically missing in your room was exactly what I had found. So here I am delivering what you had lost."

Professor Snape gave Mckinnel a strange look then glanced back at the jars. He held one up to his face. "There are ingredients missing though. You think that the demon took them and began making potions…or something?"

"Perhaps, who ever took your ingredients was hiding them for a reason." Professor Mckinnel rolled up his sleeves and crossed his arms. Professor Snape gazed at his potion ingredients more closely. "Yes." His voice was dry.

Professor Mckinnel, who was feeling awkward from the moment of silence, broke it by clapping his hands together, "Well, I'd better get going. I have got things to do and classes to teach."

"Is your fourth year class still doing that dueling thing?" asked Professor Snape.

Professor Mckinnel rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, after the incident at the Black Lake, I am no longer able to teach off curriculum. We moved on to the study of healing charms."

Professor Snape cleared his throat, "Did the class…have fun?"

"Yes, in fact they did. They thought that channeling energy through emotions was going to be boring, but they noticed that their spells have improved along with controlling their emotions while they cast spells. They've dueled before, but I have not put them to the test. The test was to duel another classmate while they are focusing on controlling their emotions and channeling their feelings and memories into their spells. It is a lot to remember, but it will be helpful in the future. You know, as a teacher in my other country I broke the rules a lot, do you think we could break my restrictions?" Professor Snape placed the jar he was holding on an empty shelf.

"No, but I can ask Dumbledore if we could start a dueling club. It would be for everyone in Hogwarts; however there will be an age restriction applied for those who are willing to duel each other. Otherwise, anyone can watch. You and I would be the ones supervising making sure that none of our students…die." Professor Snape turned his back toward Professor Mckinnel. "You can go now Kenneth." Professor Mckinnel nodded his head and left Snape's office with a pleasant smile.

_Chapter six is coming soon..._


	6. Chapter six: Christmas To Be

AN: hello everyone. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story thus far. This story is now beginning to unfold all of its secrets one chapter at a time, so please be patient. XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Christmas to be<span>

Professor Mckinnel brought a towel to his face. He came out of the shower and placed ivory scented lotion over his thin arms and legs. It was a beautiful December morning with the snow gently touching the ground. Small children, students and adults headed to Honeydukes for some sweets while others started to pack up their clothes and belongings for the holiday season. Christmas was a time for people to caress one another and be grateful for their families and what they have. Christmas was something that the Professor never celebrated. Professor Mckinnel glanced at himself in the mirror. He paused for a moment and stared at his reflection. He touched the mirror with his fingertips and whispered words of dishonour and remorse. After Mckinnel buttoned his suit, he glimpsed at his image in the mirror again, but violently shook his head. He hated seeing the person that stared at him in the mirror. He hated his unnaturally pale face that did not match the tone of skin on his arms, legs and body. He hated the twisted smile that he always bore, but most of all, he despised his eyes. His eyes were sockets with no visible sign of eyes. He desperately wanted to see his eyes. Mckinnel wrapped a Slytherin coloured scarf around his neck before he grabbed his lonely suitcase and quietly left the room. He gradually paced down the shifting stairs. Once he reached the main floor, he accidentally bumped into Professor Snape who was not pleased. Professor Mckinnel's suitcase fell out of his hands when he bounced to the cold floor.

Mckinnel looked up to see Professor Snape staring at him with his unfriendly eyes. His arms were crossed and patiently waited for a greeting. Professor Mckinnel slightly nodded his head, "Professor…"

"Good afternoon… Kenneth." Professor Snape assisted Mckinnel to his feet. "I can inform you that Dumbledore accepted our request for a duel club, and it will begin when the term…resumes." Professor Snape curled his lips and shifted his eyes across the room.

"That is _very _good news Severus," stated Professor Mckinnel as he brushed the dust off of his grey pants. He grasped his suitcase from the marble floor, and nodded again to Professor Snape. "Well, Merry Christmas" –

"Wait…," Professor Snape interrupted. "Are you heading to the shrieking shack for Christmas?" Professor Snape chuckled, thinking that his jokes were hilarious. Professor Mckinnel was not amused. "Never mind…where do you plan on spending your time on the holidays?"

Professor Mckinnel rolled his eyes, "I plan on visiting Diagon Alley to do a little holiday shopping, then I'm heading to Cokeworth for a couple of days to finish some yearly errands. I will return to Hogwarts within a week's time."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "You are American?"

Professor Mckinnel clenched his fists, "Surprising enough I was born and raised in the country. It just so happened that I lived in America for a very long period of time. I worked there to support my family, myself and for my love of magic."

"You said that your family was dead?"

"They are."

"Where are you staying?" Professor Mckinnel sighed and slightly stepped to the right of Professor Snape.

"I…I rented a place at Spinners End okay? I told you my plans and that is the end of my story!" Professor Snape noticed another character change in Professor Mckinnel. The Professor was an innocent man that transformed into a person full of rage and anxiety.

Professor Snape saw the pained face of Mckinnel, "Your family is buried in Cokeworth….aren't they?

Professor Mckinnel was traumatized. "….Yes…." Professor Mckinnel trailed off and gave Professor Snape an innocent look. Professor Mckinnel slid his hand across his face and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I will touch on that subject later, but I must get to the point. I too am spending Christmas in Spinner's End, and I have a couple of guests who are coming to join me for dinner. They're the Malfoy family? I presume that you know who they are?" Professor Snape waited for a reply, but Mckinnel was still bewildered, "Would you like to come and join us for Christmas?"

Professor Mckinnel stood there silent and turned his head slightly.

"Damn it Mckinnel! I am inviting you a Christmas dinner! Do you really want to spend your time alone in a dusty old apartment breathing in poor air, living in a cold shack and grieving over the souls of your late parents? Do you really want to spend Christmas alone…again, so you say?"

Professor Mckinnel straightened his posture, "What made you decide on this all of a sudden?"

"Maybe…" Professor Snape started, "I would like to get to know you a little bit more."

"Still acquaintances I presume?" questioned Professor Mckinnel.

"For now… we are." There was an awkward silence amongst the two Professors. "Are you going to accept my invitation or not? Do not make me repeat it."

"Yes Severus," Professor Mckinnel sounded gloomy and jubilant, "Thank you."

Professor Snape softened his angry expression, "No offence Kenneth, but I will warn them about your appearance. I do not want my other guests to be overwhelmed."

"No offence taken Severus," Mckinnel replied.

"Now cut that deal with the apartment! You are welcome to stay at my place."

Professor Mckinnel was ecstatic, "Okay!" He clapped his hands together with delight. Professor Snape was amused by Professor Mckinnel's character shifts.

"I guess I will…see you there."

"Very well Severus!" Professor Snape headed toward the dungeons while Professor Mckinnel shifted his eyes across the room, and walked outside into the bitter cold of winter.

* * *

><p>Kenneth Mckinnel made his way through the streets of Diagon alley. He smiled as he saw excited children wooing over the newest broom designs. He observed the kids as they were trying out new wands, purchasing new books for the semester, buying sweets and Christmas gifts. Children and Adults bought a variety of gifts. He sighted a Bertie Bott's every flavour jelly bean package. He did not mind the jelly beans for he ate almost all of Dumbledore's stash, but left the vomit and earwax types to whoever had the guts to eat them. Professor Mckinnel abruptly grew hungry and desperately wanted something to eat for lunch, but he had a task and was determined to complete it. He was to arrive at Professor Snape's house by twelve thirty, so if he patiently waited another hour, he might have the opportunity to be fed. Professor Mckinnel walked into a lively florist shop. There were over a thousand different assortments of breeds that surround the perimeter of the shop. For the busiest time of the year, he was surprised to see that the shop was empty. The cashier leaned against the table as she was chewing bubble gum and reading the daily prophet. She looked up and saw Professor Mckinnel trying to give a pleasant smile, so that his first impressions weren't so intimidating. Frightened, the cashier took one step back and tilted her head to the side.<p>

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Professor Mckinnel stopped attempting to smile.

"I need twenty – seven roses," Mckinnel said softly.

The woman released her tension and leaned forward. She saw disappointment in his hallow eyes. "What colour sir?"

"Half are red, and half are blue," Mckinnel requested.

"I will try to do my best" –

"Make that twenty eight roses ma'am," Professor Mckinnel clasped his hands against his mouth, "Sorry…I did not mean to be rude, but I think that an even number will be easier for you."

The cashier smiled, "Thank you sir."

With the roses caressed in his arms, Professor Mckinnel trotted outside and called for a trolley. He politely ordered the driver to take him to Spinner's End.

* * *

><p>It was twelve twenty – nine. Professor Mckinnel gave the driver ten pounds and quickly ran up to Professor Snape's door. He released his suitcase on the steps of Snape's house and quickly confirmed the address. The flowers that he carried covered his face making it hard for Professor Mckinnel to depict the address. Professor Mckinnel knocked several times, but no one answered the door. He waited patiently by the wooden door when a voice crept from behind.<p>

"Kenneth," Professor Snape said softly. Professor Snape wore a long grey coat with a green scarf around his neck. His black hair was not so greasy, but the sides were flipped outward. Snape carried a satchel that wrapped around his chest, and held a red rose between his fingertips.

Professor Mckinnel slowly turned around and faced Professor Snape. Unfortunately, the mass amount of roses still covered his face. "Severus."

"Let's go and get your errand done."

Professor Mckinnel raised his eyebrows. "N…now," he stuttered.

"Yes," Snape said dryly, "Let me help you with those." Professor Snape grabbed a dozen of the roses while Professor Mckinnel held the other dozen under his arm. They both paced to the graveyard in Cokeworth.

* * *

><p>Once Professor Snape and Mckinnel reached their destination, Mckinnel led Snape to the gravesite where his family was buried. The stone was tucked in a shadowy corner underneath an evergreen tree. When they both reached the flat stoned monument, Professor Mckinnel bowed his head in respect to the deceased. Professor Snape could barely see the names written on the gravestone. Professor Snape crouched and gently wiped the snow from the memorial. Twenty – seven names were engraved into the marble stone.<p>

"You have a big family," commented Professor Snape.

Professor Mckinnel grinned slightly. "I come here every Christmas and honour them with a rose. They…they loved roses. My family and I were close." Snape stood up and faced Professor Mckinnel as he told his family's history. "My family and I were everyday wizards, but we confined ourselves from the world. We isolated ourselves inside our home, keeping our souls away from society. My parents told us that our world was cruel and harsh, so we hid in hope of keeping our innocence. I was home schooled you see? I never went to wizard school; I had to learn magic myself. Luckily, I was not caught performing under age wizardry. Anyway, we enjoyed each other's company." Professor Mckinnel paused for a moment and glanced at his parent's names. "One day…I was doing something, but something strange happened that I cannot recall. I only remember the blood around me, and the sight of myself holding my little sister in my arms…crying. I lost my family, they were all murdered. I am the kind of person who resorted to being outside. I felt that I was bonding with their spirits in nature. The requiem is what I play to them every night, so they are reassured that I am still with them till the very end."

"Do you mind asking me how they were murdered?" Professor Snape squeezed the roses in his arms.

"Like I said, they were killed by a person with no soul. A bloody murderer! I have been full of hatred and ambition ever since, hoping that one day I will find him and kill him! No magic, just the use of my cold hands."

Professor Snape thought of Lily. He remembered her limp body that lay silent amongst the ground. He recalled himself holding her in his arms saying one last goodbye. "My friend died years ago. She was killed by the killing curse."

"Yes, I suppose that there are worse things in this world. We all have to deal with the loss of loved ones." Professor Mckinnel slightly gave a crooked smile. "My friend was killed by the killing curse as well. You and I have a lot more things in common than what meets the eye." Professor Snape smiled gaily for the first time in years. He finally met someone who had felt his pain and almost had the same views. He had someone that he could relate to. "I loved her so much," Mckinnel added.

Snape felt pity for the Professor. The two teachers laid the roses one by one on the gravestone, Mckinnel honoured each one of his parents, siblings and cousins. Professor Snape laid his rose above the name of Mckinnel's mother. They both stood in silence for over two minutes when finally Professor Snape spoke, "I'm getting cold. Let's head back."

"I agree," Professor Mckinnel said as he grabbed his suitcase. "I'm famished. Are you still making lunch?"

Professor Snape nodded.

Snape led the way back to his house with Professor Mckinnel trailing behind him. Professor Mckinnel slightly looked up at Professor Snape. In stealth, he slowly took his wand from the pocket of his robe without making a sound. He knew that Professor Snape did not trust him completely and still stuck to his gut feelings… it was too dangerous. Professor Mckinnel raised his wand to the back of Professor Snape, but he heard a small voice in his head conflicting with his ambitions. He quietly placed his wand back into his pocket and caught up to Professor Snape.

* * *

><p>The fire cackled as Professor Snape threw several logs into the fireplace. He tried to make his dismal house seem as comfortable as possible for his guest. Professor Mckinnel sunk into his chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the sandwiches that Professor Snape had prepared. Mckinnel placed his suitcase in the guest room, and tried his best to make himself feel at home. Professor Snape grabbed a glass of water for himself and sat with Professor Mckinnel by the fireplace. Professor Snape played with his water for a while before starting a conversation.<p>

"So, how is life?"

"Swell," replied Professor Mckinnel.

"So…do you miss your family?" Professor Snape questioned as he stirred the water with his finger.

"A part of me does and a part of me doesn't, you know?"

Professor Snape looked up, "You play that song for them every day?"

Professor Mckinnel squinted and glanced to the corner of the room, "Every day."

"Do you mind me asking if…you could play that song for me?" Professor Snape looked down at the fire as the sparks danced above the logs.

Mckinnel took out his wooden flute and began to play the humble tune. Once again, it was beautiful and played with such grace. He remembered Lily again. He imagined her climbing a tree when they were younger. They were both climbing an apple tree, and were chatting about their families. She laughed as he attempted to humour her with the funniest jokes. He remembered her green eyes that coordinated with the leaves on the trees and the blades of grass. He saw lily and himself snuggling together on a tree branch. She held out her hand and he held out his. Their fingertips touched. All of this felt so real…it was scary. Suddenly Professor Mckinnel stopped the tune and the flashback disappeared.

"Why did you stop?" Professor Snape ran his fingers through his hair.

"Like I had said before, the Requiem is a charm that flashes back on a memory. It brings us back into a memory that we just can't seem to get out of our heads. The song makes us feel connected to our pleasurable memory, and simulates us actually living inside the memory." Professor Mckinnel took a breath, "You remembered a memory, a very important one. Who was your friend that was killed by the killing curse?"

"Her name was Lily Evans." The sound of her name ran a dagger through his heart. "We were best friends. We were friends that had different views, opinions and flaws. I was a Slytherin you see, and she was a Gryffindor."

Professor Mckinnel felt sympathy for Professor Snape, "Kenneth, I loved her, but unfortunately she belonged to someone else. She was killed by the dark lord when it was supposed to be her son." Professor Mckinnel thought hard for a minute and debated to himself whether it was appropriate to do so. Professor Snape found this debate between Mckinnel just as amusing as his personality changes. Mckinnel sighed and then whipped out his hand toward Snape with the wooden flute clenched in his fist. Professor Snape looked at the flute and then back at Mckinnel.

"Severus, this is my Christmas gift to you." Professor Mckinnel grasped the flute tighter and tighter. "Take…it."

Professor Snape slowly reached his hand toward the flute. Professor Mckinnel released his hand with the flute gently falling into Snape's cold hands. Mckinnel slumped back into his chair along with Snape.

"You didn't have to. This is your prized possession."

"I want you to have it because…you are my friend. I know how much Lily meant to you and by using that flute you will be able to remember the pleasant memories that you shared with her. You can even create a story in a memory that never occurred in your life. That flute is a memory charm that looks back on all of your best memories and relives them for your own enjoyment." Professor Mckinnel held out his hand. "Play any song you wish and it will do its job."

"I don't know how to play."

"Then learn."

Professor Snape placed the wooden flute on the coffee table beside his chair and took a sip of water. He glanced into the flames and remembered Lily Evans once more. There was something inside of him that made his suspicions of Professor Mckinnel lower and his trust level higher. "You are a charms Professor. What are you doing in the dark arts?"

* * *

><p>The day before Christmas, Mr. Filch was busy cleaning the library. He made sure that every book in the library was safe and sound. He inspected the spine and the print making sure that nothing was tampered. Meanwhile, Mrs. Norris sat on a side table as she watched her master inspect the entire library for children. Finally, Filch reached the restricted section. He noticed that a few books were lying on the ground along with papers that were scattered along a small table. He opened the gate to the restricted section and silently entered. He tried not to step on any books or papers. He glanced through every restricted book to see if it had been damaged. After inspecting almost every manuscript, he gently placed the books back into their designated area. He noticed an enormous paperback covering a quarter of the small table. The dim light from a lamp in the corner exposed the title, <span>Demonic Forces.<span> Mr. Filch faced the book upward and glanced through the different sections. He had never seen this book before. He glanced at the table of contents and read a couple chapter titles.

Chapter one: What is a demon?

Chapter two: The types of Demons

Chapter three: Dark ones

Chapter four: Possessions

Finally there was a recognizable chapter which reoccurred a lot in previous conversations before Christmas.

Chapter five: Killing a demon

Mr. Filch hastily placed the book under his arm and locked up the restricted section. He left the library with the book in one hand and his lantern in the other with Mrs. Norris trailing his heavy footsteps.

_Chapter Seven coming soon..._


	7. Chapter seven: Walker

AN: Thank you for all of the support. A lot of people have been waiting for this new update and alas, it has come. As you can see things are starting to unfold. I have been given a couple of theories as to how the story is to unfold, but I am not saying anything yet. Please enjoy as the story will get darker and darker I must add. please enjoy Chapter Seven: Walker.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Walker<span>

The Christmas holiday was pleasant this year for Professor Snape. Unfortunately, the Malfoy family had cancelled their dinner with Snape and Mckinnel. He guessed that the Malfoy family purposely cancelled their affair because they were afraid of the new Professor. As suspected the Malfoy family can be slightly cowardly. Either way, Professor Snape and Mckinnel kept each other company over the Christmas season. After the holidays, Professor Mckinnel frolicked back to Hogwarts while Professor Snape decided to remain at his house for a few more days. School did not start again for another week, so there was no rush. Professor Snape grabbed another glass of water. He thought of his new friend. He thought of the pain that Mckinnel had endured. Professor Mckinnel endured pain just like him. However, Professor Mckinnel was still mysterious. Professor Mckinnel still held secrets that Professor Snape wanted revealed. Professor Snape sighed began packing for next semester that was to begin shorty.

* * *

><p>"Someone lingered in the restricted section. A student I believe!" Mr. Filch exclaimed to Dumbledore.<p>

Dumbledore did not look surprised. Every year some sort of student would vigilantly break the rules and enter the restricted section without being caught. "Argus…this is not the first time."

Mr. Filch defended himself, "Yes, but usually they aren't researching something so dark!"

"Yes," the Headmaster started, "They look up simple arts even though nothing should be touched. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk and slightly sat on the edge. "What is it that made you so worried?"

Mr. Filch threw the heavy book on the floor. There, the Headmaster saw the title of the book. His eyes widened. "I…" Professor Dumbledore quickly grabbed the book from the floor and read small sections. "I do not remember a book like this in the restricted section of our library."

"It must've been hidden." Mr. Filch assumed.

Professor Dumbledore gently wiped his hand across the pages. "It must…have." Professor Dumbledore could not believe his eyes. The topic was more than dark magic. "This…this is dark stuff." Professor Dumbledore placed the book down on his clean desk and rubbed his chin. The Headmaster thought hard for a moment then an idea came to his mind. "Argus…"

Mr. Filch licked his lips, "Yes Headmaster?"

"I don't think a student was creeping in the restricted section."

* * *

><p>Second semester began at Hogwarts, and there was no better place to start the new semester than at Professor Mckinnel's defence against the dark arts class. The fourth year students over the holidays practiced controlling their emotions and were content on making their spells stronger. While all of the students were patiently waiting in a cold dismal room, Professor Mckinnel burst through the door. He strutted to the front of the room and faced the kids. He still bore his slick smile that did not appear pleasant. He clasped his hands together and shifted his eyes across the room. He noticed that the students were very excited about this class. Even though Professor Mckinnel was ordered not to teach off curriculum again, he still wanted to teach the older kids about releasing their energy through their wands. They learned new spells, charms and were improving their dueling skills with their new magical ability.<p>

"How are all of you this morning?" Professor Mckinnel smiled as he curled his lips. His purple hair did not appear shaggy today, and his voice sounded cheerful. The class replied with a loud _good! _Professor Mckinnel was satisfied with their reply. "That is wonderful! Now who had been practicing over the Christmas break?" Only a couple of hands were proudly raised in the air. "Well…" There was a small pause, "I am pleased to announce that there will be a duel club happening next week and all of you are invited to join. Anyone can come to duel or come to observe. However, there is an age restriction. Anyone thirteen and younger will not be allowed to participate, but since you are all of age; I would like to see all of you there. Professor Snape has also willingly volunteered to come and supervise the duels as well. We do not want anyone to get hurt. The duels will be held every Wednesday shortly after school hours. Whoever is participating must sign up after class and agree to the terms and policies. There are rules though. Anyone who is careless and tries to severely injure another student will be removed from the duel and suspended from the club for two months. For our first club meeting, we expect you students to perform simple spells. I give you a fair warning, you may be forced to duel seventh year students out of the draw, but do not fret, they will be using simple spells as well. I have taught you children to make your spells stronger by channeling your energy through your wand. I have not taught the seventh year students this and I do not intend to. I expect to stay on curriculum with them. Also, as a bonus, at the very end Professor Snape and I will be fighting each other." There was a small cheer in the crowd of students. "Now, now I expect you to be there and above all I want you to have fun."

"So Professor," A small fourth year student raised her hand, "Are we going to be channeling our positive and negative energy today?" All of the students watched Professor Mckinnel's expression turned neutral.

"Unfortunately, not today," Professor Mckinnel snapped his fingers. "Everyone has got their monsters books?"

The class all said_ yes_ at the same time. Yet again, Professor Mckinnel was pleased with the class' response. Professor Mckinnel took out thirty – six individual sheets of paper and handed one to every student. "This is also off of curriculum, but I am going to teach this defence to every student attending my dark arts classes. You must not spread word of this, because if the Headmaster catches wind of this illegal lesson, he will have my head neatly placed on a silver platter." The class glanced at their sheet of wrinkled paper as he handed them out one by one.

A student spoke aloud, "Why are we learning about demons?" Professor Mckinnel gave the student a funny look.

"I am sure you have all heard of the demon that has been lurking around the school. It had viscously killed two students and one girl from Hogsmeade. I want you all to be prepared because, if a demon like this confronts you, I want you to be able to defend yourselves. We will be learning about different types of demons. We will also be learning about possessions, the darkness within them, the good, the bad, and the spells to exterminate them. I myself and other teachers do not want other tragedies to occur, so I think that it is appropriate to teach you this kind of defence." Professor Mckinnel gulped, "Alright, we will head to the classroom." Professor Mckinnel led the way to the classroom. Some kids followed while others ran passed the Professor. Professor Mckinnel began to sweat and started to regret what he was going to teach.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape sat in his office pondering. He had placed the wooden flute that was given to him for Christmas beside a jar of dead cockroaches. Professor Snape stood from his chair and grabbed a stack of papers that were scattered amongst his desk. He started to correct late essays that were due two weeks ago. He read them all, and twenty percent was deducted from each sheet of paper. Professor Snape heard small footsteps from the room above along with vacant whispers. Professor Snape quietly marked the papers again, when he was hit on the shoulder by two small drips. It felt like water, but he did not care to look. "<em>Was there a leak in the ceiling?" he thought. <em>Professor Snape ignored the substance until more drops of water bounced off of his head and slithered down his back. Irritated, Snape finally glanced at the roof wondering where the leak was located. He was shaken from what he saw. There was a puddle of something leaking through the ceiling. It was not water…it was blood. Professor Snape dashed out of his office, slammed the door behind him, and sprinted down the halls of the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Professor Mckinnel walked up and down the aisle of his classroom, carefully watching his seventh year students as they copied notes that were placed on the board. Earlier, he was almost twenty minutes late for class, however the notes were previously written on the chalkboard. Professor Mckinnel scanned the students carefully as they wrote about defending yourself against demons from the land, water and air. Professor Mckinnel smirked and then swiftly made his way to the front of the classroom.<p>

"Alright class, stop writing for one moment." The class followed his orders and politely placed their quills on their desk. "We have now learned two out of the three categories of demons. So far, we wrote about water demons, and land demons. I will shortly reveal the hexes that will severely damage a demon if you ever cross paths with it." Professor Mckinnel sat on his desk and placed his hands on his lap. He did not wear a robe today, only a navy blue suit with a silky red tie that contrasted his extremely pale face. "Who can summarize on what we have learned over the past few days?"

A girl raised her hand. Her name was Sandra Alistair. She had beautiful blonde hair with golden brown eyes. She was very slender and had a soft complexion. Her cheekbones were visible, and her red lips overpowered her face. She was a Hufflepuff. However, she was a very intelligent young lady. She was known to have received thousands of A+'s throughout her seven years at Hogwarts, and in Mckinnel's mind there had been no doubt that she was intelligent. She received one hundred percent on one of the hardest exams that he wrote earlier in the year. Ms. Alistair raised her hand even higher hoping that she was the one to answer his question.

"Yes, Ms. Alistair?" Professor Mckinnel waited for her fabulous response.

"Well we learned certain types of water demons such as Grindylows, Kelpies and Kappas. They are all very territorial and dangerous in their own unique way. We haven't really touched on land demons that much, but such are werewolves and Dementors. You told us how to defend ourselves through certain spells written on paper and using proper shields as well. You also told us to be with another person when you confront a demon because usually your chances of surviving if you go alone are very limited unless you are a very powerful wizard."

"That is very good Ms. Alistair," Professor Mckinnel interrupted. She took a few deep breathes and then regained her composure. "There is one demon that I want to notify you about. This is a very dangerous one and I can tell you that they do not attack lightly. This beast is savage and if anything gets in the way of its task, it will do anything to get past that obstacle. This demon is called a "Walker." Now, a Walker is one of the most dangerous demons that are out there in this world –"Professor Mckinnel stopped and stared into space for a minute or two. He shivered slightly, and class became concerned for the Professor. They all looked back and forth at each other and waited for Mckinnel to respond. Finally, he came out of the staring spell and stared at them in anger. He frowned as he continued his speech about the murderous demon. "Yes…they are….murderous. Walkers show no mercy. They obtain a form, but hardly show it. Some say that they have a demented appearance, and they wander the night searching for prey. A Walker usually has a task that they have to complete. These tasks are either by free will or requests. They are very cunning, and if you are not careful…you may accidentally…sell your soul to them." Professor Mckinnel stood up when Sandra raised her hand again. "What!" Professor Mckinnel shouted. The classroom went silent. Professor Mckinnel eased his frustration and was embarrassed. "Sorry about that," he chuckled slightly, "What can I do for you Ms. Alistair?"

Sandra lowered her hand, "Do you think that is what killed the children?"

"Yes…" Professor Mckinnel dryly responded. "I believe that a Walker is lurking inside the castle."

Ms. Alistair clenched her fists tight. She was scared. The rest of the students lowered their heads trying not to show weakness in their eyes. "That…is why I am teaching you these spells against Walkers. I do not want anyone else to die."

"What is the spell?" one student questioned.

Professor picked up a new piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "Walkers are preferred to as "Walkers" as a definition for Day – Wanderers and Night – Wanderers. They have an abnormal appearance and slur their words often. Only a few people have seen their true form and believe me, it is not pleasant." Professor Mckinnel stopped writing for an instant then looked at the class as they were writing down the notes that were placed on the chalkboard. He continued writing, "Walkers will talk to you before attacking unless they already have a task assigned to them. In this case, this Walker at Hogwarts already has a task. However, if they do talk to you, think before you act. They will persuade you in any way they can in order to complete their lust for blood. If you deny a Walker's request, be prepared to defend yourself because they will still attack. They are not territorial. Underline that, because it is very important. It might appear on the exam. Anyway, shield charms will not work against a Walker. Any protection charm of any sort will not stop this sort of demon. This demon is very hard to kill; all I can teach you is how to ward it off. Like a Dementor, the only way to ward them off is by using a Patronus Charm. Underline this as well," Professor Mckinnel erased one half of the board making room for the spells he was going to write, "There are two spells that you can use to protect yourself from a Walker. The first spell is a like a rebound. Once it is close, you can cast it and the demon will bounce off the spell showing them that you are superior, because in their mind, they think that you are the inferior ones. This hex is called, _Reponderus._ The second spell is a light spell to ward away the darkness. When it is casted, a thin beam of light will strike the demon. It would feel as if an arrow ran right through their heart. This spell is called _Litinius._ Though, like any demon they acquire a weak spot. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you that right now." The Professor stopped writing and tossed the piece of chalk on his desk.

"These are the only spells?"

"No," Mckinnel replied. "These are the simple ones. The others are forbidden to students. Class…dismissed." The seventh years folded their books and papers. All of them carefully tucked the notes in a hidden pocket inside of their textbooks, making sure that no papers slipped out. As the class left, Sandra Alistair slowly made her way to the front of the class and approached the Professor. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I am worried." She clenched the books tight against her chest and lowered her head in fear.

"Do not worry. We Professors all know what we are dealing with, but only I know what demon has been lurking around this castle."

"Only you know?" Sandra was bewildered.

"Yes…only I know," Professor Mckinnel sat down in the chair beside his desk. "Do not be frightened." As Sandra packed up her books, Professor Mckinnel grinned. She closed the classroom door as she left. Professor Mckinnel was left alone in his empty classroom. He stood up from his chair and confronted the chalkboard. He snatched the brush and started clearing the previous notes. But he did not erase the two simple charms that were written on the black board. Instead, he slowly overlapped the written spells with a thin line.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape quickly ran upstairs and searched for the pool of blood that seeped through the roof of his office. Surprisingly, he could not find it. Things were getting stranger at Hogwarts, and Professor Snape despised the thought of more dead children. He gawked at a clock that was hung on the wall of the corridor; he was late for dinner. Paranoid, Professor Snape shifted his eyes across the lit hallway and saw no sign of blood. He touched his forehead and wondered if he was ill. Maybe there was no blood in the first place. Maybe it was just his imagination. Professor Snape took his wand out of his pocket and firmly held it beside his leg, convinced that he was protected.<p>

_Chapter eight coming soon..._


	8. Chapter eight: Severus vs Mckinnel

AN:At last it is the chapter you have been waiting for. Just by looking at the title you probably will be able to predict what will happen in this chapter. GO SNAPE! anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter for it is very exciting and...dangerous. It would be awesome if you all posted reviews. Well, have fun. We'll talk again...

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Severus vs. Kenneth<span>

At last it was Wednesday. It was shortly after school hours, and students from every house in Hogwarts gathered in the Great Hall for the first duel club meeting. In the middle of the enormous crowd of students, stood a long, narrow table that was approximately twenty feet lengthwise. The design engraved on the surface of the platform displayed at least ten moons with detailed stars that followed. The students housed in Gryffindor sat at one end of the elongated table, while the Slytherins sat themselves on the other side. The students housed in Ravenclaw huddled on the left, while the students from Hufflepuff quietly sat on the right. The Great Hall echoed as children created conversations amongst themselves. It was roughly three thirty, and the two supervising Professors were not present. The kids talked amongst themselves for another minute or two, when suddenly Professor Snape silently walked up the stairs and mounted on top of the table. "Did anyone hear him come in?" A student questioned. Suddenly, the Great Hall became silent. Three out of the four houses gazed into Snape's black eyes, and responded in fear. The students housed in Slytherin hissed as they mocked the traumatized faces of the other students. Professor Snape smirked before speaking.

"I welcome you all to our first duel club…meeting. As you already know, Professor Mckinnel is also a proud party member of this duel club in which he seems…to be running late," Professor Snape slurred his words as he glanced at the closed door patiently waiting for the other Professor to arrive. Snape was irritated, "He…will arrive shortly. Now…there are certain rules that I am sure you are well aware of." There was a large chalkboard that sat at the very end of the duel board located where the Gryffindor students were seated. Professor Snape flicked his wand that was gently grasped in his hand. A white piece of chalk levitated. Professor Snape flicked his wrist again, and the possessed chalk neatly handwrote Quick Rules and Guidelines. "Number one…anyone who attempts to severely injure another child with a forbidden spell of any kind, will automatically be suspended, or in worse scenarios, will be dismissed from this club. Number two…anyone fourteen or older can participate in dueling. Any student younger than fourteen will not be able to attend the dueling portion, but will be able to respectfully…observe." Professor Snape flicked his wrist one last time before lowering his wand. "And rule number three…" He trailed off as he glanced at a student who was leaning against the table with one arm resting under his chin. The child was disrespectfully chewing bubble-gum, and did not pay attention to the rules that were etched onto the blackboard. Professor Snape aimed his wand at the piece of chalk that was still levitating. Professor Snape stopped, then swiftly pointed his wand toward the inattentive student with the small piece of chalk following. The chalk thwacked the child on the side of his head. He winced in pain. Professor Snape felt rage boiling up inside of him, "Pay….Attention! And do not chew bubble – gum here, it shows weakness and carelessness." He grasped the student by the shoulder, and brought the child close to his face. The tip of Snape's overly large nose brushed the child's forehead. "If I had my way, you would be the first one on that board, dueling against one of my best seventh year students who knows a hell of a lot more spells than you, but since you are only eleven, I have no right to do so." He released the student's shoulder and continued his spiel, "Oh, five…points…from Gryffindor," he smiled as he saw the frustrated faces from the Gryffindor students. "Anyway, this is a place to learn and have…fun, so it is very important to pay…attention." Professor Snape grabbed a small scroll that was placed under his arm. He unrolled the piece of parchment, and read the names of the students who were forced to duel each other. "Christina H. and William T, you are the first ones selected to duel." Professor Snape ordered them to hurry up as they stood on opposite sides of the table. Christina was a sixth year student from Ravenclaw, and William was a fifth year student from Slytherin. As they glared into each other's eyes that were filled with lust and power, Professor Mckinnel quietly entered the room trying to not disturb the peace amongst the students. "Professor," Snape Sneered. "You have come to join us this afternoon?"

Professor Mckinnel froze and puckered his lips, "I am…so sorry."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes at his friend, "Come, Professor. I further wish to not have any more interruptions or else…points may be taken from a particular house."

"OH BOO!" a fifth year student cried amongst the crowd.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape was satisfied as he snatched house points from Gryffindor. Professor Mckinnel chuckled as he shook his head.

"Do not mind the Professor," Professor Mckinnel started. "He is only taking the points away for his pleasure. From what I hear…he is a git sometimes." The crowd of students laughed hysterically. Professor Snape twitched as he glared at Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel winked at Snape assuring him that it was just a friendly joke. "Now," Professor Mckinnel seized his wand. "You were all told the rules, and I am pretty sure that anyone fourteen and older should know how to wizard duel by now. Just a reminder to my fourth year students, that when it is your turn to duel, experiment with your new skill, but remember…simple spells."

"Yes," continued Snape, "We do not want any complex spells during this first meeting. Use every day charms. That way we do not have to send any one to the hospital wing on our first day."

"So…where were we Severus?"

Professor Snape gave Mckinnel a sullen look, "Before you interrupted?"

Mckinnel smirked. "Alright, let us begin." He clapped his hands twice before the candles in the Great Hall dimmed.

Professor Snape and Mckinnel parted their ways. Mckinnel stood behind Christina, and Snape observed behind William. They both nodded their heads. Professor Mckinnel shouted with a loud voice, "Begin!"

Christina and William gracefully walked toward each other as they headed to the middle of the platform. They stared into each other's eyes before raising their wands to their overly wide foreheads. Hastily, the two students swiped their wands and placed them beside the right side of their leg. After, they walked away and both encountered their supervisor that lingered on both sides of the dueling board. The two students froze. In one quick motion, they swiftly turned their bodies toward each other in their preferred stance. The two students glared at into each other's eyes one last time.

Professor Snape cleared his voice then gently spoke, "One…two…three" –

"_Stupefy!"_ William screamed, and a jet of red light flew from the tip of his wand. Christina showed no sign of weakness when the red beam came closer.

Christina stepped back to hold her proper posture_. "Impervius,"_ Christina shouted and the spell repelled. Christina quickly stepped to the right and held a different position, _"Confringo!"_

William gasped as he witnessed a spell that could potentially burn him to death. William moved forward using a shield charm to defend himself. The shield sucked the flames out of thin air. A puff of smoke hovered above their heads, _"Diffindo!"_

Christina froze. She saw a narrow whilst of light fly out of his wand. Attempting to defend herself, Christina quickly sidestepped to dodge the light, but it caught the edge of her forearm. She had been cut by a severing charm. Both Mckinnel and Snape were silent. They pleasantly observed the two students, for this was an interesting and creative duel. Frustrated, Christina lifted her chin and aimed her wand directly at William. _"Deprimo!"_

A large gust of wind surged through her wand. All of the students covered their faces as the wind roared across the Great Hall. It was so powerful that not even Professor Snape could see past the Slytherin kneeling in front of him. Christina was nowhere to be seen. A small murmur was heard in the distance, _"Expelliarmus!"_ A quick flash of light appeared and disarmed William. The wind stopped. William, helpless, perceived a murderous look in her eye.

"Very well done Christina," Professor Mckinnel said trying to end the fierce duel. Ignoring Mckinnel, Christina quickly changed her position and took one step forward. A smoky stream of purple flames flew from her wand. As the purple flames approached William, Snape's eyes widened. William was in the way of a serious hex, and Professor Mckinnel was too far away from the spell to properly deflect the charm. Reacting, Professor Snape threw his body in front of William and positioned his wand in the centre of the spell.

"_Expulso!"_ yelled Snape. An orange ball of energy flew from his wand and collided with the purple flame. The spell exploded, and Snape lowered his weapon. He watched the Antonin Dolohov's Curse transition into black smoke. Shortly, the smoke evaporated. Professor Snape grumbled and stared at Christina in disgust. "This…duel…is over. The both of you used spells that were improper for our first meeting." Snape turned his head toward Christina, "Not to mention that you released a very dangerous curse. Did you intend to kill the boy?"

"No sir," she answered.

Professor Snape locked eyes to the face of Professor Mckinnel. He did not say a word. It was as if he was letting Professor Snape judge the outcome. Snape slightly opened his mouth, "Forty points will be taken away from Ravenclaw for breaking rule number one and ignoring our specific orders."

Christina bowed her head in shame.

Professor Snape faced William. Students from every house knew that Snape would not deduct points from a Slytherin. Professor Snape's expression stayed sullen, "And fifteen points…will be taken from the house of…Slytherin for ignoring our specific orders." Professor Snape walked away from William. "There will be detention for you both. You will be in my classroom tomorrow afternoon."

He looked at Professor Mckinnel again, but the Professor was still silent as a lamb. Mckinnel looked calm today. His expression was neutral, but his eyes were still the same. Professor Mckinnel kneeled beside Christina and gently held her hand. He pulled a wand from his robe and it gently touched the cut on her forearm. "Episkey," he whispered and the minor injury healed itself. He placed the wand inside his suit that was hidden under his robe, and stared at Christina with his vacant eyes. "Twenty points will also be deducted from Ravenclaw for abusing the rules and regulations," Mckinnel said calmly. "However, I do not want you to do it again. You hear?"

"Yes sir," she replied and slumped over.

"Good." Christina and William both took their seats. The Great Hall was silent. Professor Snape and Mckinnel turned their bodies toward the Gryffindor house. Professor Snape unraveled the wrinkly scroll once again. Just as he was about to announce the next pairing, Professor Mckinnel spoke out, "Class…that was an intense duel! Emotion and skill played well for the both of you! Now that you are all traumatized, let us loosen up the tension, by presenting an exciting event that you have all been waiting for."

Professor Mckinnel was up to something…and Snape had a feeling that he wouldn't like it. Professor Snape sealed the scroll and tossed it aside.

The students opened up their ears for the calm Professor, "Several students have asked me, will we see you duel another teacher? You have all anticipated it…"

_Oh no. _Professor Snape knew where this was heading, but if he tried to run, it would make him look cowardly.

"Your Potions master has gladly agreed to duel against me. We are doing this to show you how advanced some duels can be. The charms that we will use in this duel are not simple, and we strongly suggest that you will **not** use these spells against other students or teachers, but since you guys can't adhere to the rules we will be dueling each other…silently. We Professors do not have to speak words in order to cast our charms." Professor Mckinnel reversed to his calm state, and slowly turned his head toward Professor Snape.

Professor Snape did not want to duel Professor Mckinnel. Surely, Snape was not scared of him. Snape knew that he was well above experienced in wizardry; Mckinnel knew that too. Professor Snape straightened his posture and slowly paced toward Professor Mckinnel. Snape stood beside him. "So…I accepted your invitation?" Professor Snape took heavy footsteps to the left side of the dueling board. Mckinnel stood like a statue on the right side. The students that were assembled in the Great Hall did not make a sound.

"Shall we skip the formalities Severus?" Mckinnel calmly questioned.

Snape smirked, "There is no need…for formalities."

Professor Snape positioned himself with great posture. His empty hand was placed in front of his body while the other hand, that held his wand like a feather, was raised above his head. His legs were shoulder length apart, and bore a menacing look in his eye. Professor Mckinnel held his proper position as well. His bare hand was pointed directly at Snape while the hand that tightly grasped his wand, was positioned two inches from his face. His legs were squeezed together, and his body was tense.

Professor Snape tilted his chin at an angle and noticed that the Professor's neutral expression changed from submissive to a chilling personality. Professor Mckinnel smiled, and it was disgusting to witness. However, even though Mckinnel was a friend, he was his enemy.

"_Flagrate,"_ shouted Mckinnel. His voiced echoed across the room. Light spewed from his wand, followed by fiery sparks that danced in the air. Professor Snape deflected it. Professor Mckinnel used the same spell. Snape repelled it again. This time, Mckinnel performed a different spell that let out an explosion of electric sparks. Snape also deflected the attack. Professor Mckinnel resorted back to the _Flagrate _spell, but no matter how hard he tried Professor Snape kept warding off the spell. Irritated, Professor Snape jolted his wand toward Mckinnel, and a colorful aura of light flew from the tip of his wand. This time, Professor Mckinnel deflected the charm. Professor Snape twirled his wand, and casted another spell that sent electrifying jolts of energy flying toward Mckinnel as he was about to attack again. Realizing the situation he was in, Mckinnel stood up straight and placed his wand in front of his face. When the spell reached Mckinnel at the correct moment, a white shield appeared which sent the spell soaring to all corners of the Great Hall. Professor Snape slashed his wand diagonally, and a moon shaped beam hurtled toward the other Professor. Mckinnel defended himself by jumping in the air and dodging the attack.

Professor Snape smirked. That was one of the worst things a wizard could do. Gravity would eventually do its job. According to Snape, it was impossible to dodge a spell in mid – air. Professor Snape flicked his wrist and a twirl of pink dust followed by electric waves raced at Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel diligently positioned his wand at the spell. When the spell kissed the tip of Mckinnel's wand, it quickly swallowed the attack. Professor Snape was stunned at what he witnessed. As Professor Mckinnel's feet touched the ground, his hollow eyes met Snape's. Professor Mckinnel flicked his wand that was filled with intense magic. Snape saw the trail of magic that followed Mckinnel's wand. Professor Mckinnel wore a sleek smile.

In one quick motion, Professor Mckinnel aimed his wand at Professor Snape. An enormous burst of magic escaped his weapon. Professor Mckinnel grunted as the wave of light hurtled toward the Potion's Master. Snape had never seen anything like this before; Mckinnel copied the spell Snape had used and unleashed it back at Snape. As a wave of electric light hurtled toward him, he contemplated. He did not know what spell to use. He didn't even know how to react in this sort of situation. In sheer panic, Professor Snape unleashed the same attack he had used before, and the two Professors' spells collided. From the tip of Snape's wand to the tip of Mckinnel's there was a long, electric stream of light. An expanded ball of energy was trapped in the middle and slowly moved toward Professor Mckinnel. Professor Snape focused harder on his charm, moving the ball of light closer and closer to Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel waved his wand above his head and around the surrounding area. Professor Snape mirrored Mckinnel's body and hand movements to keep the chain linked together. If Professor Snape broke the chain, he would leave himself vulnerable. One final blow could lead to catastrophe. Professor Snape focused even harder on the chain and the electric ball of energy grew nearer to Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel laughed maniacally as he continued waving his wand in the air, challenging Professor Snape. Mckinnel hoped that Snape was the one to sever the chain.

_Emotions…feelings…memories… _

Professor Snape closed his eyes. He thought of Lily once again. When he saw her staring into his cold eyes, he felt love. In his mind, he witnessed himself revealing the dark mark that was attached to his arm…he thought of darkness. Professor Snape opened his eyes and kept the chain attached. He channeled negative and positive energy into his wand, and the ball of light expanded; eventually exploding. More powerful and effective streams of light channeled through the chained magic, flowing in opposite directions. The stream of magic raced toward both Mckinnel and Snape. Professor Mckinnel showed surprise and weakness, while Professor Snape showed ambition. Professor Snape desperately sought to win, and he was willing to go to extreme measures in order to do so. Mckinnel rendering useless, had no choice but to break the chain. Professor Snape and Mckinnel broke the chain together. _"Impedimenta,"_ quickly said Snape.

Professor Mckinnel was pushed back slightly from the broken chain. His arms crossed his face. He attempted to protect his eyes from the magical sparks that flew passed him. When the sparks had passed, Professor Mckinnel looked up, but before he knew it, a clear wave of magic raced toward him. The small sphere that withdrew from Snape's wand pounded Mckinnel's chest, knocking him back three feet. Professor Mckinnel lay motionless on the ground. The students peered over Mckinnel's pale face and saw him gasping for air. Mckinnel forced himself to his feet. He unarmed himself when he caught Snape's neutral expression. Then, Professor Snape smiled, and gently placed his wand back into the pocket of his shirt. The two Professors met in the middle of the dueling board and shook each other's hand.

The students clapped with delight. Some cheered without hesitation, and chanted Professor Snape's name several times. The Slytherin's whistled their hearts out, and even the Gryffindor students clapped with excitement. The students enjoyed themselves. As for the two Professors…they were satisfied.

* * *

><p>"You were homeschooled right? How did you learn magic like that?" Professor Snape questioned.<p>

Professor Mckinnel and Snape gracefully walked down the North corridor. They talked with elation and laughed until their cheekbones hurt. Again, they enjoyed each other's company.

"You practice." Professor Mckinnel laughed. Professor Snape grinned as his black eyes sparkled. It had been several years since Snape was this content. "Severus, I was trying my hardest to waste your time."

Professor Snape made a friendly push. He was filled with adrenaline, "You didn't." He chuckled, "I haven't dueled like that in years! Oh…" Professor Snape rolled his shoulders back. It was time for dinner. He did not want to be late…again. For Snape, it was a little embarrassing.

Mckinnel spoke, "We should go to Three Broomsticks sometime!"

Snape smiled, "Maybe." Professor Snape and Mckinnel reached the Great Hall and entered through the back door. As Professor Mckinnel crept into the hall, Snape grinned again. His suspicions were gone. Professor Snape trusted Professor Mckinnel…completely.

_Chapter nine coming soon..._


	9. Chapter nine: Tap on the Shoulder

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate your awesome comments! For everyone who has already read chapter nine I had to fix some stuff, so I think that you should read it again. cudos!

- seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter nine: Tap on the Shoulder<span>

Professor Snape wore a straight face as he patrolled the night. It was ten o'clock, and so far no students were caught wandering the halls. He raised his wand and glanced at every painting. The figures in the paintings were sleeping sound. Professor Snape remembered the first duel meeting that took place yesterday afternoon. This morning, Christina and William served their detention. They both shook in Snape's presence. They feared that he would verbally abuse them, but he never said a word. Professor Snape walked down the hall and turned the sharp corner. He heard strange voices in the distance. As Snape drew closer, the voices fainted. He saw silhouettes that huddled together near the end of the corridor. Professor Snape assumed the shadows were students, and he knew they were up to no good. As he crept closer, he saw small feet dangling in thin air. When Professor Snape reached the dangling figures, he had no choice, but to look up. Snape was right, they were students, but they were motionless. There were several ropes attached to large hooks, and loops that were tied around their necks. Snape gently pushed one of the student's legs, and their body swayed back and forth. Three bodies hung side by side. Professor Snape managed to keep his neutral expression, even though the site was gruesome. The dead bodies were quickly identified. Sandra Alistair was the first one Snape peered at. Sandra's eyes were wide, and her tongue slightly stuck out of her mouth. The other two were Christina and William. This was unfortunate. Professor Snape ran down the corridors and searched for McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Three blank pieces of parchment covered Snape's sullen face. In anger and frustration he slammed the student's profiles on Dumbledore's desk. "Headmaster," Professor Snape started, "I'm exhausted…I'm angry, and I am sick of dealing with the remains of dead students. I am tired of searching their useless Q-files, and informing their parents about their son or daughter's death."<p>

"Severus, I understand," Dumbledore stated.

"No you don't! It's hard for me to sleep anymore! You constantly put me in situations that I prefer not to be in! I am your guinea pig Albus!" Professor Snape slid to the corner of Dumbledore's office.

"Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I am going to tell you something that you may not like."

Irritated, Professor Snape shifted his eyes toward Dumbledore. "What is it Albus?"

"I see that you are making excellent progress with Kenneth," Professor Dumbledore stated. "Do you trust him…completely?"

Professor Snape thought hard and began to second guess himself. In his mind, he trusted the Professor, but in his heart, he wasn't quite sure. "He is a friend, Albus."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I see." Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, over the Christmas holidays, someone broke into the restricted section of the library."

"Yes?" Professor Snape urged the Headmaster to continue.

"Whoever it was, they were looking up some pretty dark magic." Dumbledore paced around Snape. "It was demons. Knowing that we have one lurking inside the castle, a certain someone wants to kill it."

"And..."

"I believe that Professor Mckinnel was the one who broke into the restricted section. He told me personally that he was the one who was going to rid of it. I have a gut feeling that he was researching. He is determined to kill it Severus and I believe he should complete his task quickly." Professor Dumbledore sat of the edge of Professor Snape's desk. "I do not want more students to die." Professor Dumbledore cleaned his glasses. "Personally, I do not trust the man. And I do not trust what he says."

"Why?" Professor Snape questioned with rage.

"He he's been acting very strange lately. Remember Sandra Alistair? The day before she was murdered, she gave me some information that led to my suspicions. She informed me that Mckinnel was always thirty minutes late for every class. She also stated that he's the only one that knows the true identity of the demon." Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I'm afraid the demon is a Walker."

Professor Snape froze. "Are you sure…Professor?"

"Yes…yes I'm sure."

Professor Snape curled his lips. He was bewildered. "So, do you know how the Walker managed to enter the castle?"

"Remember, a Walker only does a deed like this if it has to complete a task, and someone in this castle has ordered this demon to finish an important assignment." The Headmaster breathed a heavy sigh. "I believe that it is Mckinnel, but I do not have any evidence to support my accusation. I know he is a friend of yours, but I just…I just want you to be careful."

"You think he did it?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, I think he did"

Professor Snape tried to defend Mckinnel, "Just because his appearances don't suit your taste doesn't mean that you can treat him like the enemy. You do not know Kenneth. His personality can be eccentric, but inside he is a brave man. If he is determined to kill the demon, then let him do it! I trust him."

"It is very sweet of you to defend the boy Severus, but my suspicions stay true to my conscience."

"So…what do you want me to do?"

"I…don't…know."

"Would it be wise to assist him?"

"No!" Dumbledore interrupted. "I think we should follow him."

* * *

><p>At midnight, Snape knocked on Professor Mckinnel's door. There was no answer. Professor Snape knocked a little louder. There was no reply, and Snape came to the conclusion that the Professor was asleep. But he had to follow Professor Dumbledore's orders. Professor Snape was ordered to keep an eye on Mckinnel's whereabouts every night. Snape tried opening the door, but it was locked.<p>

"_Alohomora," _whispered Professor Snape. The door unlocked, and Snape quietly entered the isolated room. _"Lumous," _Snape whispered again. A bright light flew from the tip of his wand. The room was a mess.

"Kenneth." Snape called Mckinnel's name, but there was no reply. There was an awkward lump underneath Mckinnel's bed sheets. Professor Snape whispered Mckinnel's name. Again, there was no answer. Snape crept beside the oddly shaped lump. He called Mckinnel's first name one last time. After Snape nudged the lump slightly, he gasped. Snape snatched the bed sheets and tossed them aside, revealing several pillows. Professor Snape scanned the room.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Professor Snape searched every corridor and searched through every vacant room in the castle. Unfortunately, there was no evidence of Mckinnel's whereabouts. Suddenly, Snape remembered that Professor Mckinnel enjoyed the fresh air. Snape dashed outside and quickly searched the perimeter of the castle. It took him at least two hours. Before concluding his search, he promised himself that he would try one more place.<p>

Professor Snape entered the forbidden forest, and arrived at the lake where he first heard the Requiem. Professor Snape, searched the area surrounding the lake, but found no trace of Mckinnel. Snape looked up at the moon, and watched its vibrant beams bounce off of the clear water. Professor Snape stared at his reflection in the water. He noticed a couple of pebbles that surrounded his feet. He picked one up, and tossed it into the water. The water rippled as the stone entered the lake. He fired a few more stones into the water. Exhausted, Snape placed himself on the gravel, and stared into the distance with a few more rocks hidden beneath his right hand. He tossed them up and down, before lobbing them into the lake. Professor Snape found this area calm and peaceful. He took out his wand.

He flicked it in the air, and a white smoky fog gracefully left the tip of his wand. The blue vapour sparkled under the moonlight. It took the shape of a particular animal as the light softly kissed the ground. It transformed into a doe.

Professor Snape lowered his wand. He watched his Patronus prance along the edge of the lake. The doe nudged its nose against Snape's neck. Professor Snape kept his neutral expression as the doe expressed its unconditional love. He snapped out of his trance and rose to his feet. He remembered that his friend was missing. Professor Snape came to a quick conclusion. Professor Mckinnel wasn't lingering outside of the castle. As Snape left the forbidden forest, his Patronus leaped ahead of him and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Once again, Professor Snape cautiously wandered the halls. Professor Mckinnel's whereabouts were unknown. "<em>Where could he have gone?"<em> he thought. As he searched, he heard familiar voices in the distance. Every time he heard these eerie voices, he coincidentally discovered the body of another student. Professor Snape was tired of confronting these discoveries. His mind trailed off, and he thought about Dumbledore's suspicions toward Professor Mckinnel. Professor Dumbledore did not appreciate Mckinnel's tardiness, while Professor McGonagall found it strange that he was never around when these incidents would occur. She also noticed that Professor Mckinnel never attended the children's memorials. Dumbledore found it peculiar when he politely asked students what they were learning in Professor Mckinnel's defence against the dark arts classes. The children refused to answer his question. Professor Snape referred to Professor Mckinnel's personality. Reminding himself that he had a task to complete, he shook his head and continued his desperate search for Mckinnel.

Professor Snape stopped walking when he spotted a dark figure at the end of the hallway. The eerie voices continued when the figure entered another corridor.

"Wait!" Snape followed the figure. He swiftly turned the corner, and spotted the dark shadow lingering at the end of the hallway. It hit a dead end. Professor Snape kept his distance. The unnerving voices continued as he approached the figure. The silhouette moved forward, and Professor Snape stopped in his tracks. He held his wand above his head, preparing himself for a sudden attack.

"Hello?" said Professor Snape. His voice echoed through the hallway. The figure stopped moving, and Snape gently lowered his wand. He took a deep breath and realized that he wasn't facing a student or a Professor. "I asked who is there" –

Suddenly a narrow beam of light entered Snape's vision. Unable to react, the thin ray of light pushed its way through Professor Snape's torso. He did not feel any pain at first, all he felt was a small sting trailing up his spine. He was in shock as his body fell backwards. Snape hit the ground with a large thud.

The black figure paced toward Snape's body. Snape clutched his abdomen as an enormous amount of blood gushed from the wound. He couldn't defend himself; all he could do was pray that the silhouette wouldn't kill him. As the figure approached Snape, he noticed that it was holding something. The Professor felt sick when he realized that his blood was pooling underneath his body. The blood from his wound seeped from his shirt.

The eerie voices faded when the figure reached Professor Snape. Helpless, Snape glanced at the figure, but couldn't make out its face. However, he noticed that the figure was wearing base pants, along with white shoes. Professor Snape bit his lip as the pain in his stomach got worse. The figure kneeled beside the vulnerable Professor. Still, its identity was hard to decipher. Professor Snape tried to speak, but he was too weak.

"Shh…" the figure gently pressed its finger against Snape's lips. "We don't want anyone to hear you." slurred the figure. Professor Snape managed to speak, "What did you do to Kenneth?"

"What are you talking about," it questioned. "Everyone is asleep."

Professor Snape tried to ease the pain in his abdomen. He lightly placed his left hand on top of his wound and whispered something that sounded like a song. The figure viscously kicked Professor Snape's jaw. He grunted. Shortly after, the figure placed its foot on top of Snape's chest, and he winced in pain. More blood seeped out of Snape's wound.

The figure gawked at Snape, "How disappointing," it said in a low, dreary tone. "I thought that the infamous Potions Master Severus Snape would have showed me better." The figure released its heavy foot from Snape's chest, and lightly tapped Professor Snape's shoulder with its foot. The silhouette spat in Snape's face. "Filthy, half blood," it whispered. Snape couldn't bear the pain in his abdomen any longer. "I have a task to complete…and I do not want anyone in my way." Its voice shrieked as it spoke, and Professor Snape realized that it was the demon.

Professor Snape fell unconscious. Satisfied, the demon vanished within the darkness, leaving Snape's motionless body alone in the corridor.

_Chapter ten coming soon..._


	10. Chapter ten: Sweet Dreams

AN: OH SNAPE! well anyway still hope that you are enjoying the story. The next few chapters may take a little while to complete now because I am heading back to school tomorrow, but I promise that I will update my story as quickly as possible. Have Fun!

- seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter ten: Sweet Dreams<span>

"Severus," a voice whispered. Professor Snape slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. He could only see five disfigured shapes staring at him. He heard a quiet voice.

"He's waking up." Snape broadened his vision, but he couldn't make out the figures.

"Told you that medicine would wake him up," Professor Snape carefully listened to the voice of a woman who stood on the right side of his bed. "Do not question me again. I am the school nurse am I not?" There was silence. The voice belonged to Madam Pomfrey.

An older woman spoke, "That is quite alright Poppy." Snape recognized the stern voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

This time an elder man talked; it was Professor Dumbledore. "Shh, we don't want to startle the poor man." Professor Snape snarled.

Professor Snape recognized a squeaky voice, "He's regaining consciousness well!" It was Flitwick.

McGonagall opened her mouth. "That healing charm you performed was spectacular Filius. This wasn't a minor injury."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, it stopped his bleeding."

Then a voice whispered into Snape's ear. "Severus, Severus, Severus Snape…" The voice trailed off. Finally, Professor Snape's vision cleared, and he saw Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Mckinnel and Madam Pomfrey clustered together. They were ecstatic.

Professor Snape was snuggled into a comfortably sized hospital bed. At first he didn't know where he was, but when he caught a glimpse of Madam Pomfrey, he realized that he was trapped inside the hospital wing. Professor Snape sighed. He was extremely pale, and his lips stuck out like a sore thumb. The enormous amount of blood loss made Snape extremely weak, which made it hard for him to speak. Professor Snape tried to make simple body movements.

McGonagall swallowed, "Oh, we were so worried about you dear. If Kenneth wouldn't have found you in time…well you know…you would have been…"

"Non-existent," Flitwick added.

Professor Mckinnel placed his naturally toned hands in front of his lean body, and made another crooked smile. "You were out cold," he stated.

Professor Snape's expression stayed neutral. He took a couple of quick breaths. Rage was boiling inside of him. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside the castle?" Professor Snape tightened his fists. He wore a hospital gown and the bed sheets covered the lower part of his body. Professor Snape's hands were placed on top of his chest.

Professor Mckinnel moved back and forth on his heels. "Too many," he responded to Snape's sincere question.

Professor Dumbledore knew where this conversation was heading. "Severus, is it too soon for you to explain what happened last night?"

There was a sharps pain in Snape's abdomen. Professor Snape clenched his teeth together. "No," he replied. Professor Snape coughed several times.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine Severus? It was just a narrow cut through the body, nothing too serious." said Madam Pomfrey as she walked to his bedside. She carried a glass of water along with two small pills.

Professor Snape gave Pomfrey a look that could kill. Obviously, he was in severe pain. Madam Pomfrey stopped talking, and quickly gave him the pills.

"So," said Dumbledore.

Professor Mckinnel held his unnatural smile. He patiently waited to hear Snape's explanation.

Professor Snape glared at the Headmaster. "I searched for Kenneth."

Mckinnel's smile faded.

"Why?" Professor Mckinnel responded, but Snape ignored him.

"I searched for him just like you said." Snape wanted Professor Mckinnel to hear this. Snape watched Mckinnel stare at Dumbledore in disgust. Mckinnel's body language told Snape that he couldn't wait for an explanation. The Headmaster felt Mckinnel's fury. Dumbledore slightly waved his hands. He advised Snape to keep talking. "In the middle of the night, I confronted some…thing." Professor Snape rubbed his forehead. "It attacked me without hesitation. It…spoke to me too."

Professor Mckinnel interrupted, "So it was the Walker?"

Professor Snape nodded.

McGonagall shook her head, "I think we should send the students home Albus. It seems that no matter how hard we try, someone still gets hurt." She clasped her hands together and watched Dumbledore lick his lips.

Professor Mckinnel was full of rage, and his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "We…will discuss that later. There's three months of school left." Dumbledore focused his attention to the injured Potions Master.

Madam Pomfrey fluffed the pillow that supported Snape's neck. "Plenty of bed rest," she said.

"We want our Potions Master back on his feet!" exclaimed Flitwick. "I shall bring you cupcakes later."

"No thank you," Professor Snape denied Flitwick's generous offer.

As Professor Dumbledore left the hospital wing, Snape sneered. "Some of your suspicions were false!" Dumbledore stopped, and shifted his body toward Snape. Professor Snape smirked. "Pity…"

Dumbledore fled the hospital wing. The remaining Professors trailed the Headmaster, except for Mckinnel who stood by his bedside.

"Filius…stay!" Professor Flitwick quickly ran to Snape's bedside. Indeed, Professor Flitwick was small, but compared to Professor Mckinnel, was abnormally tiny. Flitwick shivered as he saw Mckinnel gaze down at him with his hallow eyes. Professor Mckinnel curled his lips.

"Yes Severus?"

Snape turned his head toward Mckinnel. "You found me correct?"

"Yes," Mckinnel replied.

Snape twisted his neck and faced Flitwick. "And you were the one who healed me?"

"Stopped the bleeding actually," Flitwick corrected.

"And you know healing Charms?"

Professor Flitwick nodded.

Snape glared at both Professors who stood beside each other. They both acquired abnormal height. Mckinnel was too tall. Flitwick was too short. Professor Snape found this amusing. "You should stand beside each other more often,"

The two Professors felt offended. "You were saying?" Mckinnel continued the conversation.

"You know several healing charms Filius. Maybe in your spare time could teach Mckinnel a few of them." Professor Flitwick was petrified.

Professor Mckinnel raised his chin, and chuckled slightly. It wasn't pleasant. "I agree Severus. Even though I was a charms Professor, healing charms were not my specialty. As you previously witnessed, I am only capable of healing minor cuts and bruises."

Professor Flitwick avoided the two Professors, and quickly ran out of the hospital wing. Professor Mckinnel brought a chair to Snape's bedside. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down. "What happened?" Mckinnel began.

"Where were you?" Professor Snape interrupted. He avoided eye contact with Mckinnel.

Professor Mckinnel shook his head in disbelief, "I was outside. You ought to know that by now."

"I keep telling you, and telling you to stay inside the castle, but you won't listen." Professor Snape scratched his head. Mckinnel placed another pillow behind Snape's back for support. Snape brushed away Mckinnel's hand. "What are you doing outside anyway? You've got nothing to play for your family!"

Mckinnel raised his eyebrows and glanced at the roof, "I don't just sit outside and play music Severus."

Professor Snape asked again, "Where were you?"

Mckinnel sighed. "Did you check the Whomping Willow?"

There was an awkward silence.

Mckinnel spoke again. "So, what happened between you and the Headmaster?"

"You won't like it," replied Snape.

Professor Mckinnel squinted.

Professor Snape continued. "Dumbledore ordered me to follow you every night," he admitted.

"What?"

"You heard me," he snarled. "The Headmaster doesn't trust you."

"Funny." Mckinnel sounded sarcastic. "He once did."

Snape continued, "He wants you to resign."

"Even if I did," Professor Mckinnel paused. "What…would happen to the demon?"

"God dammit Mckinnel," Professor Snape yelled. "Why do you want to kill it so bad?"

Professor Mckinnel slightly turned his body to the side. It was hard for Mckinnel to speak. Professor Mckinnel's words slowly rolled off his tongue, "Because I want to protect everyone." Professor Mckinnel shifted his hollow eyes at Snape. Professor Snape couldn't tell if Mckinnel was actually looking at him. "You see, I am very close."

"Close," Professor Snape sounded confused. Mckinnel always told him things that never made sense.

"Yes." Professor Mckinnel gave another unpleasant smile. He looked as if he was up to no good. "You see, I have a request." Professor Mckinnel straightened his posture as he sat in the uncomfortable chair.

"What…kind of request?"

Mckinnel opened his mouth slightly before speaking. "Three days before the school year ends, meet me at the chamber in the east corridor."

"What chamber?" Professor Snape questioned.

"Like I said, it is in the east corridor."

Professor Snape was curious. "Why?"

"Because…" Professor Mckinnel felt like someone was watching him. "That…is when the demon…will die." Professor Mckinnel looked behind him then turned back to Snape. "I would like you to assist me."

Professor Snape placed his hands on his lap. "Why that day?"

"Well, that is the day when a particular tragedy occurred." Mckinnel spitefully smiled again. Snape felt dizzy. He placed his hand on his forehead, hoping that the dizziness would go away.

"We will see," Snape quietly replied.

Outside of the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey were standing outside of the wooden door, eavesdropping on Snape and Mckinnel's interesting conversation. They quickly glanced at each other when Professor Mckinnel announced the Walker's death. Mckinnel spoke again.

"The chamber is hidden in a door that no one can see, unless they know the password." Mckinnel shifted his eyes across the room. "The password is Anata Ni Ageru Me. When translated, the password means 'give me your eyes'. It may sound unpleasant, but it is a friendly…term. Obviously, I created it." Mckinnel stood up from his chair and began to walk out of the room. He stopped for a moment, and glanced back at Snape one last time. "Think about it. We will discuss it no further."

As the teachers heard Professor Mckinnel's heavy footsteps draw closer to the exit, they quickly fled the scene. Mckinnel stopped. He glanced at his stopwatch before leaving the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Do you like me Albus?" Professor Mckinnel ran out of patience. He rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

Dumbledore slightly nodded. "Yes," –

"LIAR!" interrupted Professor Mckinnel.

"Kenneth, what has gotten into you this evening?"

Angry, Professor Mckinnel clutched his white hair and violently shook his head up and down. Obviously, the man had gone crazy. "You know…the usual!"

Professor Dumbledore felt extremely uncomfortable as he sat in Mckinnel's dark office. Dumbledore raised his voice, "You tell me what's going on right now!"

Professor Mckinnel released his purple tinted hair, and quickly regained his composure. "Oh you know." Professor Mckinnel sarcastically remarked, "Deciding to do things behind my back."

Dumbledore bottled up his anger and frustration. "Kenneth" –

Professor Mckinnel screamed again. "I don't want you following me! A man has a right to his privacy!"

"Yes, yes you do, but you have to understand that I do not trust you at this moment."

"Why?" Mckinnel questioned. He slid his fingers across his extremely white face.

"One example is what you are showing me at this very moment. You are acting like a maniac! Now calm down Professor and let me speak." The Headmaster was adamant. Professor Mckinnel yanked the sleeve of his shirt.

"Then what can I do to regain that trust?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It will be very hard for you to gain back my trust. If I catch you doing something out of the ordinary, you will be banished from castle grounds." Professor Mckinnel didn't say a word. "What are you teaching the children?" he asked politely.

Professor Mckinnel refused to speak.

"Something tells me that you've ordered your students to keep their mouths shut."

Professor Mckinnel shifted his eyes to the corner of his office. "I'm teaching them about demons okay?" Mckinnel sounded as if he was going to cry, "Especially Walkers, so that if they ever crossed one, they would be prepared."

Dumbledore felt pity for the eccentric Professor. "Walkers are very dangerous. They are not weak. Simple charms that you may have taught them, won't always work."

Professor Mckinnel spoke in a soft tone. "I don't want anyone else to die. Please…trust me Professor." Professor Dumbledore stared into Mckinnel's empty eyes.

"You broke into the restricted section?" Dumbledore questioned.

Professor Mckinnel slurred, "Yes."

Dumbledore licked his lips. He revealed small bottle. It was pumpkin juice. "You know, maybe we should start fresh."

Professor Mckinnel took a deep breath. "I would appreciate that."

"Well I think this will do the trick!" Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Here, have some." Dumbledore placed the bottle of pumpkin juice in Mckinnel's cold hands. Professor Mckinnel scanned it carefully.

Dumbledore added, "How about a truce Kenneth?"

"Anytime," Professor Mckinnel forced the cap off, and toasted. He drank almost half the bottle. He gave the juice back to Dumbledore. The Headmaster also toasted. He placed the bottle to his lips, but held back.

Professor Mckinnel looked a little dazed. "Say," he said, lightly swaying back and forth. "This isn't so…" Professor Mckinnel trailed off, and he collapsed.

Professor Dumbledore threw the pumpkin juice aside, and stared at Mckinnel. Surely it wasn't pumpkin juice. He fed Professor Mckinnel sleeping potion. Professor Dumbledore took out his wand as Professor Mckinnel fell into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams," whispered Professor Dumbledore as he knelt beside Mckinnel's limp body with a small flask in his hand.

_Chapter eleven coming soon..._


	11. Chapter eleven: The Flask of Truth

AN: Sorry this is a very short chapter. This is what I like to call a 'Filler Chapter'. It may seem boring, but it just shows how much Severus trusts Mckinnel before the more intense chapters occur. Please push through this one. The next few chapters will unfold more secrets and be more intense, I promise you. Well, hope you enjoy. and i love your comments by the way.

P.S you all look fabulous today...honestly...you do XD

-Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eleven: The Flask of Truth<span>

Inside of Three Broomsticks Inn, Professor Snape quietly sat in a lone corner. He twiddled his thumbs, and glimpsed at the clock from time to time. Professor Snape breathed deeply as he patiently waited for his guest to arrive.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day…<em>

It's been one month since Snape was hospitalized with severe injuries. Strange incidents rarely occurred. Hogwarts was peaceful, and everyone could finally breathe a sigh of relief. The students and teachers wondered if the demon escaped Hogwarts.

Every student and Professor continued their daily routine. As always Professor Snape was never content with his potions class, nor was he satisfied with his student's potions. Professor Mckinnel never showed up late for his classes, instead he came twenty minutes early. After one month, Snape continued Dumbledore's tasks. He checked up on the defence against the dark arts Professor, as he concluded his lecture.

"And that students," Professor Mckinnel trailed off as he completed his lecture on the chalkboard, "Is the anatomy of a Norwegian Ridgeback. Tomorrow we will learn the anatomy of our last dragon, the Antipodean Opaleye." Mckinnel placed the piece of chalk on his desk and casually walked to his desk that was surprisingly tidy. He bundled several papers together, and gently placed them in his briefcase. "Oh, and please complete your previous assignment. It will be due tomorrow."

As the class left Mckinnel's classroom, Snape approached the dark arts Professor.

"Yes Severus?" asked Professor Mckinnel.

"You are back on curriculum I see," Snape noticed. He crossed his arms as he glared at Mckinnel.

Professor Mckinnel didn't smile. "Yes," he started, "I'm back on curriculum." Professor Mckinnel dragged his feet to the chalkboard. He erased the excess notes that were written on the chalkboard. "We are analyzing dragons. Obviously, I can only give them precautions."

Snape curled his lips. "Well, the year is almost over."

"Yes," confirmed Mckinnel.

Professor Snape was speechless. Absurd occurrences at Hogwarts frequently stopped, but Mckinnel looked reserved rather than pleased. He carried a neutral expression. Professor Mckinnel was very relaxed, and his sudden personality changes never occurred. Over the past month, Professor Mckinnel never talked much. He gazed out of his classroom window and stared into the sun.

"Is…something wrong?" Professor Snape questioned. "You haven't been yourself lately." Snape sounded concerned.

Professor Mckinnel shifted his eyes back and forth. "No not really. It's just getting closer to the end of the year," he said as he placed a cloak around his boney shoulders.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "Mckinnel…you are ill. You have been too quiet Kenneth." Snape placed his hands deep into his pockets. "You've been avoiding teachers…including me."

Professor Mckinnel looked at Professor Snape with a gloom expression, "I'm sorry Severus."

Professor Snape slightly opened his mouth. "What's going on?"

Professor Mckinnel twitched his eyebrows. "Didn't I say earlier…that we would discuss it no further?"

Snape shook his head. "Kenneth, I never know what you are talking about anymore, so I won't even argue!" He raised his voice, "I've had enough of your antics!"

Professor Mckinnel gave in, "I'm sorry." Suddenly, Mckinnel had a profound question. "Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks Inn later this afternoon? I…I've never been there before." Professor Mckinnel looked at his shoes.

"Sure," Snape said contently.

* * *

><p>"Would you like anything to eat or drink while you are waiting," the server at Three Broomsticks Inn quietly asked.<p>

"No, thank you." Snape answered.

As the waiter left, Professor Mckinnel quietly walked through the entrance. Professor Mckinnel scratched his head, as he sat across from Snape.

"Good afternoon." Mckinnel started.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Good…afternoon to you too…Mckinnel, so you've never been here before?"

"No," Mckinnel replied.

"I…see," Professor Snape paused for a moment. "So, are you feeling yourself today Professor?" Mckinnel sleekly smiled. "I…guess."

"Good. I was worried for a moment, but seeing that you are better shall we get down to business?"

"Business?" asked Professor Mckinnel.

Snape raised his eyebrows again. "Yes, business…" he slurred his last sentence. His eyes shifted across the room. "Do…you think the demon is gone?" Professor Snape left his mouth slightly open.

Professor Mckinnel leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms. "No." he said bluntly.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe…it's just taking a break, I don't know." Professor Mckinnel ran his fingers through his curly white hair. Some strands of hair stuck to his cheeks.

Professor Snape shook his head and ordered two Butterbeers, along with a small glass of gillywater. He glared back at Professor Mckinnel. Snape quickly changed the subject. "That flute of yours doesn't work so well."

"What?" Professor Mckinnel released his hair, and leaned forward. "Did you use a charm?"

"It seems to put me to sleep more than anything." Snape's nostrils flared.

"It…can do that." Mckinnel grinned. "I know that you can't play even if your life depended on it." Professor Mckinnel chuckled, but stopped when he realized that Snape was not amused. There was an awkward pause between the two Professors. Realizing that the subject wasn't going anywhere, Professor Mckinnel changed the topic. "Hey, is it possible that you could tell me more about your lover?"

"She is not my lover."

Professor Mckinnel sighed in disappointment.

"What would you like to know?

"Everything," said Mckinnel cheerfully.

As the two Professors drank their Butterbeers, Snape revealed the tale of Lily Evans. Snape talked about the good times that they endured, along with the bad. He admitted how much he loved her, and how she betrayed him. Snape explained the story of Lord Voldemort, and how he unjustly murdered the Potter family. Professor Snape didn't hesitate as he revealed his past. Professor Mckinnel contently listened in his chair, with his cold hand resting underneath his chin.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Professor McGonagall spoke.<p>

Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore met in the Headmaster's office. They held an urgent meeting, and debating the circumstances leading toward Professor Mckinnel. Dumbledore paced around the room as the Professor's spoke of their feelings toward the dark arts teacher.

Flitwick started, "I still suspect something!"

Professor Sprout defended Mckinnel. "But, he's harmless."

McGonagall sighed, "Albus, what are we going to do about Kenneth? Doesn't it seem strange, that ever since he started obeying your orders, these occurrences stopped? Doesn't it seem strange?"

"It's starting to freak me out!" Flitwick exclaimed with his squeaky voice.

Professor Dumbledore touched his forehead. "Pomona has a point. He hasn't committed a crime…yet. But…we still have to watch him carefully."

McGonagall clasped her hands together. "So, will we wait until Kenneth's selected date?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded to everyone in the room. "Yes." Dumbledore slowly walked to a glass cabinet in the corner of his office. The cabinet held several different flasks on countless shelves. "To be honest, I don't mind him, but there is something inside of him that I don't like. Maybe Severus was right. I cannot judge Kenneth, because I do not know him personally." Professor Dumbledore grasped a small flask that was hidden between others. He faced the Professors and held up the small flask and showed it to all of the Professors in the room. "But what's in my hand…may help us."

Professor Sprout spoke, "Whose memories are those?"

"Kenneth's memories," stated Dumbledore. "I took most of his memories while he was asleep."

Professor Flitwick scratched the inside of his ear. "Did you look at them?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I haven't, but I can tell you this. We will all observe these memories at the proper moment, and right now is not the time."

"What do you mean the right moment?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore sneered. "If another death occurs, or anything happens out of the ordinary, I will carefully observe these memories, and know the truth about Mckinnel. If he is a threat, we will quickly banish him from the castle grounds. The Ministry of Magic would also strip Mckinnel's position as Professor. I do not want to get rid of Kenneth. He is an intriguing character, but he's mentally unstable and it is not healthy for the children." Professor Dumbledore lowered the flask. "You see, I don't think Kenneth is the demon. Surely, he did not attack Severus, but I think that he is planning something." Professor Dumbledore paused. "And I want to know what Mckinnel's intentions are before the semester ends. I have a feeling that he's do something in that chamber that may potentially harm Hogwarts. But for now…let's wait it out."

_Chapter twelve coming soon..._


	12. Chapter twelve: Loss of Innocence

AN: Alas, chapter twelve. Keep posting your comments, they are really awesome. I think all of you will enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoyed chapter eight. Just letting you know that there is a little bit of language near the end, but this is rated T, so I think all of you would know that by now, but...just a warning. Anyway, ya school is busy and homework hasnt started piling yet, but I'm sure it will, so it may take me a little while to post chapter thirteen. Well enjoy Chapter twelve: Loss of Innocence

3

- seclinalunica (its a kirby) ('.')

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twelve: Loss of Innocence<span>

Professor Snape quietly entered his dimly lit office and left the door ajar. He took a seat at his desk, and scanned all of the ingredients that were neatly placed on the shelves. Professor Snape rolled up his sleeves, and snatched his quill. He dipped it in ink and started signing detention slips. Stating the reason and writing his signature wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but it kept him busy. Two weeks have passed, and the castle was extremely peaceful. At last, there was hope that the teachers and students would finish the rest of the school year without another interruption. A couple of minutes passed, and Professor Snape grew bored. He thought about taking a quick nap, but forced himself to keep writing.

The Professor stopped writing for a moment. He noticed something hidden between jars that sat in the corner. Snape laid the quill on his desk, and walked over to his ingredients. He peered between two large jars, and spotted a small flute. Professor Snape rearranged the jars, so that he could reach the flute. Once the Potions Master grasped the wooden flute in his hand, he walked back to his desk. Professor Snape sat down in his chair, and held the flute up to his chest. He thought about what Professor Mckinnel said to him the other day. _"You couldn't play it even if your life depended on it." _It was a friendly joke, but Snape decided to give it a try without using a charm.

Snape blew into the wooden flute a couple of times. It made a couple of small whistles, but nothing happened. He blew into it again. It made a beautiful note, but Snape made no effort to play. Professor Snape placed the flute beside his quill, and glanced at the time. Snape went back to his detention slips, and waited for dinner to begin.

* * *

><p>The staff and students at Hogwarts all enjoyed their meals. On the table laid roast beef, mashed potatoes, and cooked vegetables. Several fruit bowls were placed on the staff table, along with pumpkin pie, tarts, cheesecake, and other assorted sweets. Professor Snape quietly sat in his usual spot, and delicately ate. He didn't spark a conversation with any of the Professors.<p>

There was an empty chair beside Professor Snape. Earlier, Mckinnel fell ill, and notified Snape that he wasn't attending dinner. On Snape's right was Professor McGonagall who looked concerned. Professor Snape snubbed McGonagall, and quietly ate his meal. Professor McGonagall attempted to start a conversation with Snape.

"Severus," she started. McGonagall popped a grape into her mouth.

Snape ignored her, but she called his name again.

"Yes?" he replied, irritated.

McGonagall cut her roast beef in half, and politely asked, "Where is Kenneth this evening?"

"He fell ill." Snape chewed on a strawberry. He knew where this conversation was heading, but quite frankly, he didn't want to discuss it anymore. Several of the Professors constantly asked Snape if he's seen anything weird lately from Mckinnel. _When will they get it through their heads that no means no? _Professor Snape always checked on Mckinnel's whereabouts. No matter how you sliced it, Snape always found Mckinnel outside. Professor Mckinnel never caused any trouble, so why were the teachers still on edge?

"Oh?" challenged McGonagall.

"Yes," Snape started. "He caught the stomach flu and won't be joining us this evening."

"Well." Professor McGonagall paused. She didn't know what to say anymore. "I…hope that he gets well. Pass that on please."

"Minerva," he gently placed his cutlery over the filthy plate. "I'm tired. Please…don't ask me if he's…doing anything."

Professor McGonagall ignored Snape for the remainder of dinner. Instead, she spoke to Professor Dumbledore quietly. Professor Snape hated it when McGonagall and Dumbledore mumbled their words. Besides, it was obvious that they were gossiping about Professor Mckinnel. Why couldn't anyone accept the fact that things were now peaceful again at Hogwarts? Why couldn't they trust him, and finish the remainder of the school year? Couldn't they pretend that these incidents never occurred in the first place? Professor Snape glanced at the empty chair beside him. He wished that Mckinnel was here to keep him company. Amongst all of the teachers, Professor Snape felt…lonely.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Professor Snape approached Mckinnel's office with a cup of tea. There was a slight crack between the door and the hinge. He knocked on the door, and waited for a reply. There was no response. Professor Snape invited himself in.<p>

Professor Mckinnel wasn't in his office.

"He must have…slipped outside," he said out loud. Professor Snape shifted his eyes around the room. Mckinnel's office was very organized, which was unusual. Professor Mckinnel never kept his office, his room or his desk in order. It was always a mess. Professor Snape placed his cup of tea on Mckinnel's desk.

Professor Snape drank his tea as he snooped around the Mckinnel's office. He noticed several red folders that were out in the open. The different years were listed on each folder. He glanced at year one; it was about curses. Snape threw year one aside, and glimpsed at year two. It talked about mermen and other water demons that lurk in the vast waters. He opened year three; it was about year one curses and possessions. Professor Snape snatched year four. The lesson taught about channeling energy through wands and other weapons. Year five and six listed several types dragons, and year seven's curriculum was strictly based on demons. Professor Snape knew that these subjects weren't on curriculum.

He neatly stacked the folders on top of each other. Snape paced around the room once more. He observed little trinkets. One was a snow globe. Another was a brass merry-go-round. Professor Snape slightly turned and caught a glimpse of what looked like a picture frame. The frame was large, and covered with dust. Professor Snape blew the dust off of the frame, and looked at the picture. It was a room, but there were no figures within the room. He looked to the side of the picture, and noticed familiar handwriting. It said, _'My family'_, but there was no family in the picture. It displayed an empty room. He gently placed the frame back on top of the cabinet. He approached a small coffee table with a vase on it. The vase held a wilting rose. Below the vase was another picture frame. It was smaller, and it wasn't covered in dust. He picked it up and held the picture close to his face. It displayed a picture of a young woman. She was beautiful. She acquired light brown hair with beautiful sapphire eyes. She had a well - rounded face. In this photo, she was about sixteen years of age. Professor Snape noticed Mckinnel's writing again. It said, _'Jaime forever'_. Professor Snape carefully placed the picture back in its original position.

Snape finished his cup of tea, and placed the empty cup on Mckinnel's desk. Professor Snape scuffed his hair slightly before he left the office. Snape left the door ajar, and continued back to his office.

* * *

><p>It was approximately ten o'clock at night, and Professor Dumbledore was still awake. The Headmaster had a tough time sleeping properly, and it wore him down. He stared at the ceiling thinking about his life. He thought about his life, his teachers, students and especially Lord Voldemort.<p>

"Another sleepless night," Professor Dumbledore started counting sheep, hoping that it would help him sleep, but it didn't work. Professor Dumbledore hopped out of bed, and paced around the room. Dumbledore didn't know what to do. He couldn't sleep because he was worried. He wondered when the demon would attack again. It couldn't have just disappeared. Dumbledore's suspicions stayed true to his conscience. The Headmaster hopped back into his cozy bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

There was a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p>In his office, Snape stacked potion books, and placed them in a small cupboard. His night patrol shift started in less than half an hour. Snape sneered, and continued clearing his office space. He placed several logs in the fireplace. Snape took out his wand. He flicked it once, and a small ball of light hit the the logs. Sparks flew and a fire ignited. It was warm and cozy. Professor Snape sat in his chair, and took a deep breath. He placed his wand in his desk drawer.<p>

The Professor slightly stood up from his chair when he heard a blood curdling scream soar through the dungeons. He heard heavy footsteps on the floor above. The scream flew through Hogwarts, and didn't seem to stop.

Suddenly, Snape heard something running toward his office. Professor Mckinnel barged in Snape's office, shaking. Professor Snape hopped out of his chair. "Ken" –

"Severus," Mckinnel interrupted. He looked sickly. "You've got to help me." Professor Snape noticed that there were spatters of red dots attached to Mckinnel's extremely white face. Mckinnel's appearance looked awful. He still wore a luxury suit, but in certain parts, his purple tinged hair was cut. It looked like he cut his hair with scissors. The tips of Mckinnel's white hair was dyed red. Professor Mckinnel shook as he approached Snape.

"Why, what happened?" asked Snape.

"Never mind that," Mckinnel placed his hands on both sides of Snape's arms, and squeezed tightly. "Please, you've got to defend me, please."

Professor Snape felt something wet on his arms. He quickly glanced down and noticed that Professor Mckinnel's hands were soaked in blood.

"Severus" –

Professor Snape jumped, "AH!" Professor Snape shoved away Mckinnel's arms. Bloody handprints were slightly visible on Professor Snape's black shirt.

Professor Mckinnel held out his hands toward Snape. Drops of blood from Mckinnel's hands descended to the clean floor. Bloody footprints followed Mckinnel's as he paced around the room. As Professor Mckinnel crept toward Snape, Professor Snape tried to distance himself from Mckinnel. "Severus, you are a good friend. Surely they would believe you."

"What did you do?" Professor Snape wandered around the room, trying to avoid Professor Mckinnel.

"Severus, this is nothing," Mckinnel reassured. His hands were convulsing.

"What did you do to yourself?" yelled Snape.

Professor Mckinnel tightly grasped his hair, dying it red. He slid his hands down the sides of his face. "Nothing." he laughed maniacally, "Nothing." Professor Snape managed to keep his distance from Mckinnel. "Believe me, it's not what you think. My body committed the crime, but I assure you, it wasn't me."

"You killed someone?" questioned Snape as he tried to flee the room. Professor Mckinnel snatched his blood stained wand, and locked the door. There was silence amongst the two Professors for a minute or two.

"No." started Mckinnel with a shrill voice. "No, you don't." He gave Professor Snape a crooked smile.

The scream continued.

"You, you are a murderer!" Professor Snape quickly approached Mckinnel.

Professor Mckinnel quickly stepped back, but tripped over a stack of books. Professor Mckinnel's wand flew from his hand as he collapsed to the ground. Mckinnel forced himself on his feet; Professor Snape lunged toward him. The two Professors stood on opposite sides of the desk.

"Come and get me," taunted Mckinnel. Professor Snape filled with anger. Snape's wand was trapped inside of his desk. Professor Snape knew that he had nothing to defend himself with, but it didn't matter, Professor Mckinnel was also unarmed. Snape found Mckinnel's wand resting by his feet and quickly kicked it underneath a shelf. "What do I keep telling you? I didn't kill them!"

"Well then who did?" They avoided each other, and switched sides. "Who are you?"

Professor Mckinnel laughed.

"YOU BLOODY MURDERER! YOU ARE A LIAR!" screamed Professor Snape.

Suddenly, a small container flew past Mckinnel's head, and smashed against the back wall. Professor Snape whipped another jar at Mckinnel. He ducked as it flew past his head. Professor Mckinnel attempted to speak, "Please, Severus."

"I TRUSTED YOU." Professor Snape threw another jar. Professor Mckinnel avoided the container just in time. Mckinnel avoided the shards of glass and dead creatures that rested on the floor. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOOD! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE AGAINST THE DEMON!" Professor Snape was relentless, and didn't stop throwing his ingredients.

Mckinnel had an opening.

"AHH!" yelled Professor Snape, as he tackled Mckinnel to the ground. Mckinnel struggled. He left several blood stains on Snape's clothing, and parts of his face. Professor Snape punched Mckinnel in the face. "I TRUSTED YOU MCKINNEL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! YOU ARE A LIE!" Snape continued punching Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel was still conscious when his lip split open. Finally, Mckinnel grasped Snape's arms and kicked Snape with his feet. Professor Snape flew back a couple of feet.

Both Professor Snape and Mckinnel attacked each other. Mckinnel wore a sickly smile as he tried wrestling Snape to the ground. Professor Snape kneed Mckinnel in the gut, and hit him again. Professor Mckinnel hunched over. Snape ran back to his containers, and threw more ingredients at Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel avoided the flying jars. Finally, Snape ran to his desk and opened up the drawer. He snatched his wand, and threw a spell. Professor Mckinnel moved his head slightly. The beam of light flew past Mckinnel's head, and damaged the wall. Snape screamed again, "LOOK AT YOURSELF! DON'T ASK ME TO HELP YOU! YOU ARE A MURDERER! A LIE! YOU ARE LOWER THAN GARBAGE! WHY DIDN'T I BELIEVE DUMBLEDORE?" Professor Snape threw another spell, but Mckinnel dodged it again. "GET OUT MCKINNEL!"

Professor Mckinnel quickly approached the door. Snape threw another spell. Mckinnel dodged it, and the spell blew the wooden door to pieces. Professor Mckinnel was frightened. Professor Snape was filled with rage. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING OFFICE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GO TO HELL!" Professor Snape threw another spell. Mckinnel ducked. Professor Mckinnel hurtled out of the room, and into the halls of the dungeon. The shriek still continued as Mckinnel ran for his life. The footsteps on the main floor got louder as Mckinnel left Snape's office. Professor Snape threw one more spell from his wand. It sailed out the door. A small explosion was heard in the distance. Professor Snape screamed one last time, "GET OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!"

In fury, Professor Snape threw his wand out of his office door. He turned around and grabbed his hair. He fell to his knees and cried in agony. He was in pain…mental pain. Several screams were heard throughout Hogwarts. It was painful. Snape covered his ears, and screamed. He trusted Mckinnel with all his heart, but in the end it was a lie.

_It…was…all…a…lie._

Professor Snape uncovered his ears. He clenched his teeth together, and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. Once, Snape calmed down, he forced himself to his feet. He ran to his desk and shoved his papers and other items off of his desk. Snape quickly grabbed the wooden flute that was lying on the floor. Professor Snape stared at it. He tightened his fists and snarled. Snape approached a garbage can that lingered in the corner of his office. He tossed the flute into the garbage.

* * *

><p>Ten children were murdered that night. The teachers and students questioned who was involved in the massacre. Snape told the whole story to Dumbledore.<p>

Professor McGonagall and other Professors scurried down the hall with their wands raised above their heads. They headed to Professor Mckinnel's office and hoped to find him there packing his bags.

Professor McGonagall blew the door open. Flitwick and McGonagall entered the room, but there was no Mckinnel. Professor Sprout tapped Professor McGonagall on the shoulder.

"Kenneth is not in his room."

Professor Snape followed, "I checked outside and in the dungeons. He is not there either."

"Do you think he's fled the castle?" questioned Professor Flitwick.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I think he has."

Professor Snape shook his head. "No. He left his stuff here. He`s still lingering around the castle."

"Oh Minerva," Sprout began. "We should send the kids home."

"Yes." replied McGonagall.

The teachers left Mckinnel`s office. Professor Snape stayed behind. He inspected Professor Mckinnel`s office. Professor Snape noticed that everything in the Mckinnel`s office was chaos. It was a mess. However, there was a particular item missing in Mckinnel`s office. Professor Snape saw that the picture of `Jaime` was gone.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Professor Mckinnel disappeared, and was nowhere to be found in the castle. Kenneth Mckinnel was stripped of his position as `Professor` by the Headmaster and the Ministry of Magic.<p>

_Chapter thirteen coming soon..._


	13. Chapter thirteen: Show and Tell

AN: This is a very short chapter as you can tell. It is a chapter that leads to one of the most suspensful parts in the story. Even though this is short, I am preparing you for a very looooooooooooooooooooong chapter. yes, Chapter fourteen is about 14 pages long on my word document, and I am still editing it! Just preparing you though please enjoy this chapter, and your comments are awesome! keep posting!

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter thirteen: Show and Tell<span>

Three weeks of school remained at Hogwarts, and Mckinnel was nowhere to be found. Professor Dumbledore ordered all of the students who attended Hogwarts to pack their bags, and prepare themselves to catch the train home. It was too dangerous. Mckinnel was a huge threat, and he was loose in the castle. It's been two weeks since the former Professor's disappearance. Every night, the staff searched everywhere. They searched inside and out, but there was no evidence of Mckinnel. It was frustrating. The students were shocked and disappointed as they were told that their former defence against the dark arts teacher was working with the Walker, and committed a terrible crime. The teachers agreed that Mckinnel was not the demon, but instead working with the demon to complete a task. Unfortunately, they didn't know what the task was.

Professor Snape sat in his classroom during his spare, and corrected several essays that rested on his desk. Surprisingly enough, the essays weren't terrible. Most of them had proper grammar, correct spelling and got straight to the point. Still, he marked most of the essays with a 'D'. Professor Snape gently placed the quill on his desk as Dumbledore walked into the classroom with smile.

"Severus," Dumbledore began. "How are you feeling today?"

"Same as always Headmaster," he replied. Snape slightly lifted his chin, "What would you like Albus?" He placed his hands behind his back.

The Headmaster's smile faded. "You still have feelings for the boy?"

Professor Snape bit his lip. "No Headmaster. I don't." Snape rolled his shoulders back, and glared at Dumbledore. "But…I wonder. Why would he do such a thing?"

Professor Dumbledore asked himself the same question. "That is why we are going to find out." Dumbledore grinned.

Professor Snape looked at Professor Dumbledore strangely.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and Snape entered the Headmaster's office. It was dark. Blue shadows that represented some sort of water, danced along the walls. Professor Snape saw Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, Trelawney, Sinistra, Binns, Charity, Filch and Hooch huddled together. The staff looked empty, and their eyes were filled remorse. Professor Snape stared at them with his mouth slightly open. The staff gathered around a shallow stone basin that was centered in the middle of the room. It was the Pensieve. Professor stood beside Professor Sinistra. He shifted his eyes at the astronomy teacher, then back at Dumbledore who stood by the Pensieve with a small flask in his hand. Professor Snape squinted.<p>

Dumbledore raised the flask above his head. "I brought you all here to observe Kenneth's memories. Only Professor McGonagall and I have seen them, and I want you all to observe them too, so that you can truly understand what kind of person Mckinnel is." Dumbledore shifted his body toward Professor Snape. "Severus, I want you to be the first one to observe."

Professor Snape cautiously walked to the Pensieve. Dumbledore poured Mckinnel's memories into the basin, and black ink deeply drifted into the blue liquid that was held inside. Professor Snape stared at Dumbledore, scared. He didn't know what he was going to see inside Mckinnel's memories. He wasn't prepared. Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Go on."

At last, Professor Snape immersed his head into the Pensieve, and witnessed Kenneth Mckinnel's memories.

_Chapter fourteen coming soon..._


	14. Chapter fourteen: Mckinnel's Memories

AN: wow this took a great deal of time...yeees...it is very long indeed, but there is nothing I can do. Thank you to everyone who has given me awesome reviews...I cherish them greatly.

Now we must prepare ourselves...for silence. (I found this chapter very compelling, if I played sad music to go along with it...but that's just me. oh oops...silence) Shhh... XD

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter fourteen: Mckinnel's Memories<span>

The first memory rested. Voices of children were heard in the background as the morning dew settled onto the green grass. The setting was in Cokeworth, and it was a beautiful day. Children laughed as they played outside, enjoying each other's company. As the children played simple games, a small boy was seen staring out of his bedroom window. The house he was settled in was compelling on the outside, but dreary inside. The boy obtained shoulder length hair. It was white with light purple highlights. He was tall and slender. The boy's face was slightly round, and he acquired bright purple eyes.

A tall silhouette stood by his bedroom door.

"Kenneth, it's time for dinner," it said.

It was Mckinnel. It was the first time anyone had seen Mckinnel so soft, gentle, and 'normal'. He had beautiful purple eyes. His eyes weren't hallow, and his face wasn't extremely pale. His light skin tone matched the rest of his body. Mckinnel was approximately thirteen years old.

Kenneth Mckinnel turned around and faced the figure. It was a woman. She obtained short brown hair. Most of her face was hidden in the shadows. Her golden eyes glowed in the darkness. "Kenny, let's hurry up."

"Mom?" he questioned. "Why can't I go outside?"

His mother sighed. "Because," she said. "Society is cruel and we must not let them see us."

"Why?" Mckinnel questioned again.

"They will corrupt us. There is evil out there Kenneth. There are monsters, demons and unkind wizards in this world. We have to stay pure or else…we will become one of them."

Kenneth didn't respond. He stared at his mother, bewildered.

Suddenly, black ink covered the memory and changed the scene.

* * *

><p>Mckinnel leaned against the front door. His mother and father looked down at him. Kenneth wore a black robe with a hood sown to the back. Mckinnel's father kneeled, and slowly pulled the hood over Mckinnel's face.<p>

"Son, we need milk and eggs, that's it. Remember, do not…talk or bump into anyone. Just complete the errand. Got it?"

"Yes…father," Kenneth replied.

Mckinnel opened the door and journeyed outside into the streets of Cokeworth. He looked mysterious in his black clothing as he walked through Main Street, and headed to the everyday grocery store. Dozens of people stared at him, and wondered who was underneath the hood. Mckinnel reached the store clerk. She could only see his mouth. He wore a solemn expression.

"I need milk and eggs," he said softly.

The clerk spoke, "Go to the freezer aisles, and make a right to the cold dairy products section. There, you will find your milk and eggs."

Mckinnel spoke again. "I need twelve of each," he whispered. The cashier raised her eyebrows.

"An order?" she paused. "Give us a minute, and we'll see what we have."

The clerk walked away, and left Mckinnel alone by the register. He was surrounded by dozens of people, and felt very uncomfortable. He was frightened that maybe someone would come by, and reveal his identity. If anyone discovered him, he would disappoint his family, himself, and would be considered corrupted by society. Suddenly, he spotted a young lady who was trying to reach a jar of peanut butter. She was stunning. She acquired long brown hair, along with elegant sapphire eyes. She was rather short, and looked about the same age as him. Once the lady caught sight of Mckinnel staring at her, she stopped and smiled. She approached Mckinnel and asked, "Excuse me sir, you are tall. Could you help me get the jar of peanut butter up there? I'm afraid I'm too short."

Kenneth didn't speak. He just stared at her. It was hard to see his face, for it was hidden.

The young lady tilted her head to the side. "Hello?" she asked again, wondering if he was alive.

Mckinnel said nothing. Instead, he swiftly made his way to the aisle where the lady was having complications. He reached for the jar of peanut butter, and grasped the product tightly. Mckinnel handed the jar to her. Even though Mckinnel was young, he was relatively tall for his age. Kenneth shoved his cold hands into his coat pockets, and stared at her. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but stood her ground. "Thank you, kindly sir." She bowed her head.

Mckinnel was silent.

"Why won't you speak?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?" she laughed hysterically. Mckinnel curled his lips, and moved his shoulders up and down. He tried not to chuckle, but couldn't hold it in. Then he remembered his parent`s directions. He was not allowed to converse with anyone in society. The young lady shook her head, "I'm sorry sir." The girl avoided Mckinnel and headed to the cash register to pay.

Mckinnel grasped her wrist as she walked away. Kenneth squeezed tightly. The young lady stopped and looked at him.

"Come with me," he said in a gentle tone. Together, the two children headed outside, and hid in an alley way, so that no one could overhear their conversation. Kenneth slightly pushed her against the brick wall.

"Yes?" the young lady said.

Mckinnel hunched over, and avoided eye contact with the girl. "I…" he started to speak, "I…I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Or…or…" he trailed off.

"Why?" she asked.

Kenneth stopped talking. He had already disobeyed his parents, and he did not want disappoint them even more. There was an awkward silence. The young lady smiled, and reached out her hand. Mckinnel was confused, and didn't know how to respond.

"I'm Jaime." she introduced.

Kenneth stared at her hand, and hesitated. He did not want to disappoint the angel, and break her heart. Mckinnel formally introduced himself.

"I'm Kenneth." He replied, and they shook each other's hand.

Mckinnel looked intimidating, but he did not want the lady to think that. At the same time, he didn't want to upset his parents, and reveal himself to society. He pulled the hood off, and revealed his wavy, purple – tinged hair. He glanced at the girl, and she grinned when she saw Mckinnel's beautiful purple eyes. The two children smiled vigorously.

Black ink weaved around the memory.

* * *

><p>The black ink carried a new memory then released it. Both Mckinnel and Jaime were in a park seated on a couple of swings. Jaime was flying in the air, while Kenneth sat on his swing content. The two children started a personal conversation.<p>

"I'm a half – blood," Jaime started.

"I'm a pureblood." replied Mckinnel. Kenneth was wearing a blue t – shirt, and shorts. His black robe was placed underneath the swing.

"So, why aren't you supposed to be with me?" Jaime questioned.

"Well," Mckinnel thought for a moment. "It's not you, it's everyone."

"How, come?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to converse with society. It's against my family's rules. We are supposed to stay inside, and away from the world, or else society will corrupt us. Everything…and everyone is dangerous. That is my family's point of view."

"That's stupid." replied Jaime.

"But obviously, the world isn't bad at all. It is kind of refreshing."

"The world can be cruel Kenneth." Jaime started, "But, you can't make friends if you stay hidden your whole life. You can't see the world if you stay inside. Your magic capabilities won't get stronger either."

"No?" Mckinnel was puzzled.

"You said you were homeschooled. You probably know some simple spells, and maybe a couple of complex ones. You see, I go to Hogwarts, and it is a wonderful place to become a witch or wizard. Maybe, if your parents weren't so ignorant, they would let you go there too. There, you will see what you are capable of." Jaime swayed her legs back and forth. "Besides, you will be corrupted by society eventually. For example, look at us."

Mckinnel envisioned disappointment in his parent's eyes.

"Don't give me that look Kenneth. You had the guts to talk to me, and you helped me out at the grocery store." Jaime reassured. Mckinnel remembered that she was leaving Cokeworth to attend her fourth year at Hogwarts. Mckinnel didn't want her to go…she was his only friend.

Mckinnel struggled to speak. "W…when will you be leaving?"

Jaime stopped swinging, and locked her eyes with his. "Do you like me?" she questioned.

"No," he blushed. "I…I...I like you as a friend."

Jaime smiled. "I will be leaving in the fall. Approximately two weeks."

"Can…I see you tomorrow?" he asked politely.

Jaime grinned. "Sure," she quickly replied. "Where do you want to meet? Here?"

"No," Mckinnel replied to her sudden question. "We need to find a secret place, just in case my parents suspect something. If they ever found out that I've been talking with someone from the outside w" –

"Hush," Jaime interrupted. She gently placed her finger on his lips. "There…is a place." She looked to her right, and Mckinnel followed her vision. "You see that abandoned house over there?"

"Yes?" he replied.

Jaime pointed her finger at the vacant house. "We will meet there every second night at nine o'clock."

Mckinnel nodded. He was excited that he could see her again and again before she left for school. "Promise…that you won't tell anyone about me. Not even your parents."

Jaime slightly nodded her head. "Yes, I will never reveal your identity to anyone."

Smoky black lines clouded Snape's vision. Another memory unfolded.

* * *

><p>Kenneth Mckinnel stared out of the window in his monotonous room. The playground was empty. Most of the children in Cokeworth attended Hogwarts…except for him. He was miserable knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Jaime for the rest of the year.<p>

Mckinnel heard heavy footsteps crawl up the staircase. It was his father.

"Kenneth," his father whispered. "It's time for school." Mckinnel sighed and ignored his father. He had no intentions of hexing. He just wanted Jaime to come home. "Kenneth!" his father screamed. "You are fifteen, and you still disobey your parents?" Angry, Mckinnel stormed down the staircase. His father followed.

When school finished, Mckinnel found an owl perched at his window. There was a letter in its mouth. He forced the piece of paper out of the creature`s mouth and carefully read it.

_Dear Kenneth Mckinnel, _

_ So far, my fifth year at Hogwarts was spectacular! My friends and I are very close this year. We've managed to play the best pranks on every teacher in the school. So far, our record has been twenty detention slips, and we are going for twenty – one. I noticed that winter has arrived. _

Mckinnel stopped reading the letter, and glanced outside. Snow fell from the sky, and gently kissed the soft soil. Kenneth continued reading the letter…

_Though my parents are in Italy, I won't be joining them for Christmas. I usually go to my friend's house for the holidays, but this year I decided to stay home. I was wondering…if we could have our regular meeting at our secret spot every day. To be honest, I can't get you out of my mind. Thinking of you drives me insane, and I want to see my friend again. I don't expect you to reply, but if you accept my request, meet me at our secret spot at nine – thirty. That's usually your bedtime correct? Well it's a perfect time to sneak out of the house._

_Forever, _

_Jaime. _

Kenneth shifted his eyes across the room. This was the very first time Kenneth had ever received a letter. He shooed the owl away, and hid the message under his bed.

The scene changed.

* * *

><p>Inside their secret spot, Mckinnel prepared a fire as he patiently waited for Jaime to arrive. Once Jaime arrived, they quickly embraced each other. Kenneth was so happy to see her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. After their welcome, Jaime quickly kissed Mckinnel on the lips.<p>

"I missed you," she whispered and lightly placed her hand on Mckinnel's jaw. Their foreheads touched.

"I missed you too," he mumbled back.

"What did you say?" teased Jaime.

Mckinnel grabbed Jaime's waist as he kissed her. He lifted her onto the couch that was in the area. "Ha," Jaime started then kissed Mckinnel once more. Mckinnel couldn't part his lips. He loved her. He grabbed her body and pulled her close. They showed their love for each other. After, they stared into each other's eyes.

Black ink twisted around their bodies, and formed another memory.

* * *

><p>Voices whispered in the background. The voices were eerie, and Professor Snape recognized them. The voices continued as the memory was displayed.<p>

When Mckinnel entered the dismal interior of his house, he quickly took the robe off as he held sticks of butter in his hands. He locked the house, and placed the butter aside. Mckinnel found the household extremely quiet.

"Hello?" Mckinnel shouted.

He heard struggling as he entered the foyer. Mckinnel peered to the end of the hallway, and saw Jaime on the ground. Her hands and feet were bound together. There was also a dish cloth in her mouth. When Jaime spotted Mckinnel, she panicked.

"Jaime?" Kenneth whispered. Why was she at his house? Mckinnel cautiously walked to her aid, when Mckinnel's mother and father strut out of the shadows. His mother placed her foot on Jaime's back hoping to keep her quiet.

"Jaime," Mckinnel whispered.

"Kenneth," his mother was gloom. "How…could you?"

Kenneth's father looked at Jaime in disgust.

The unpleasant voices in the background continued.

"She is from the outside world, isn't she?"

Mckinnel tried to defend himself. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Do you know her?" his mother questioned.

Mckinnel glanced at his parents, and then back at Jaime. He stared into Jaime`s blue eyes as he said, "No." He felt like he`d betrayed her, and he did. Mckinnel looked at his parents. He took a deep breath. "Yes, I know her," he corrected. "She is my friend."

"Oh, really?" challenged his mother. She wore a crooked smile.

Mckinnel's father spoke, "You broke our number one rule! There will be no conversing with the outside world, and you broke it Kenneth."

Mckinnel's mother sighed. She released her foot from Jaime. "I'm disappointed in you Kenneth. She's the one you've been seeing every night?"

"Yes," Mckinnel replied. "She is my friend. She is my lover."

"Lover," Mckinnel's father stated to his wife. He turned to Mckinnel. "Do you…love her?"

Mckinnel glared into his parent's eyes, and tightened his fists. He wasn't afraid of his parents anymore. He was seventeen, and he had to defend his views, and the people he loved. "I love her!" He shouted.

Mckinnel`s mother smiled. She bent down, and seized a switchblade from her pocket. Jaime struggled. Mckinnel's mother cut the ropes that were bound to Jaime's hands and feet. His father removed the cloth from Jaime`s mouth.

"Kenneth," she gasped. "Kenneth!"

Mckinnel's parents forced Jaime to her feet. His parents pushed her slightly. She tripped, but recovered. Mckinnel's parents nodded.

His mother bore a sick smile. "Go on." She glared at her son. "Kenneth will take you home."

"Kenneth," Jaime smiled.

Jaime scurried over to Mckinnel. She wanted to embrace him. Mckinnel restrained his smile as she ran toward him.

Mckinnel's mother slowly pulled her wand from a nearby drawer. His father smirked. At last, Jaime could touch him, she could kiss him, and she could love him.

Jaime touched his forehead with her fingertips. She held out her arms. "Kenneth, I love" –

Kenneth's mother aimed at Jaime. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The killing curse wrapped around Jaime's body. Mckinnel was petrified as he watched her collapse to the ground. He quickly looked at his parents. His mother lowered her wand. Mckinnel hyperventilated. He glanced at the floor, and saw his lover on the ground…dead. Mckinnel panicked. He snatched his wand from his coat, and fired an attack, but his parents quickly disarmed him. Mckinnel clenched his teeth.

Kenneth's parents laughed as they disappeared into the shadows.

Mckinnel fell beside Jaime. She died with her eyes open. He took several quick breaths, and could no longer hold back the tears. He cried as he caressed his lover one last time.

Smoky clouds bloomed like a flower, and continued with the next memory.

* * *

><p>Mckinnel was resting on the sofa, staring at the mobile hanging on the ceiling. Kenneth's mother quietly entered the living room.<p>

"Kenneth," she whispered.

"Why did you do it?" he said with a stern voice. He was tired of games, and he wanted answers.

"I was trying to protect you." It was a filthy excuse. "She exposed you to the outside world, and you know that. She would have told her parents eventually. If that would've happened, you will never be pure." Mckinnel stared at his mother with a disappointed face. _Pure? What did pure mean? Holy? Screw being holy!_ Mckinnel knew for a fact, that his parents weren't pure. Were they doing this for their own enjoyment? Or were they afraid? Kenneth's point of view: His parents were the ones corrupting him instead.

"Do you regret it…mother? Or should I even call you that?"

Mckinnel's mother shrugged. "No."

Kenneth's mother melted into black ink, and formed another recollection.

* * *

><p>There were voices in the background. "<em>They killed her, they killed her, they killed her… they killed her."<em> they whispered continuously.

Kenneth Mckinnel was standing in an alleyway. He was talking to a strange person. The figure was tall, wore a dirty suit, and slurred often as it talked. It had an obscure voice. "What do you want?" It said.

Every word echoed in the memory.

Mckinnel gave the figure a solemn expression. "I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" it smiled.

"Please," Mckinnel was in pain. "Please. I need you to help me. You are the only one strong enough. You are my only hope!"

"Are you sure?" it asked.

"Please." Mckinnel nodded.

"Alright," It began. "State your task."

"I want you to punish my family." He ordered.

The figure was hiding in the shadows. "I've never had that kind of request before." Its voice shrieked every time it spoke. "Why, what did your family do?"

"They…they killed my friend." Mckinnel rubbed his forehead, trying to hide the tears. "I will never forgive them. Even though I'm seventeen, I'm not physically strong enough to face my parents. That is why I need your help."

The figure stuck out its tongue. "What do you want me to do to them?"

Mckinnel snarled, "Anything."

The scene quickly altered into another memory.

* * *

><p>Snape could hear Dumbledore's voice repeatedly.<em> "I do not trust the boy. He's, He's, He's, conversing with the demon…."<em>

In Mckinnel's bedroom, Kenneth, and the hidden figure were standing in front of each other. However, the figure in the previous memory was exposed. The figure was a tall man. He was rather young, and wore ragged clothing. He acquired jet black hair that was braided, and clipped to the side of his head. His face was as white as snow, and his eyes were empty sockets. The daunting man kept a neutral expression.

"Anything specific that you want me to do with them?" the man asked.

Mckinnel shrugged his shoulders. "You can do whatever you like, just as long as they learn their lesson."

The gentleman gave a crooked smile. "I will do my best."

'_Best'_ was repeated six times when the scene disappeared. The black ink moulded into two tall figures.

* * *

><p>Kenneth leaned against the bedroom wall and covered his eyes with his forearm. The gentleman stood in the center of Mckinnel's room. He held a wand in his left hand. He was covered in blood, and bore a solemn expression.<p>

Mckinnel whipped his body around in anger. "You said that you would punish them!"

"I did." The man replied.

"Not kill them! You murdered them!" Kenneth turned around, and hid his face.

"Your parents aren't dead yet," the gentleman reassured. "They weren't home."

"What? You were supposed to punish them too! They are the ones that did this to me!" Mckinnel slammed his fists against the wall.

The man smiled, "Obviously."

Mckinnel was filled with anguish and frustration.

The peculiar man continued. "Well, if you are so eager, then why don't you punish them? Oh right…you aren't strong enough to do it yourself, but…what if we did it together? Wouldn't that…be awesome?" The man screeched.

Eerie voices talked in the background.

Mckinnel scanned the man from head to toe. "You killed my siblings."

"Yes," the man replied with no regret.

"We will do this together?" Mckinnel peered out of the bedroom window.

"Yes," slurred the gentleman.

"Can I trust you?" started Mckinnel. "You are a Walker after all."

_Professor Snape heard his voice. "I trusted you!"_

"But, my task isn't completed," replied the Walker.

"Then…let's do it together…Vincent."

The Walker inhaled. "Anything…" he trailed off. "Kenneth Mckinnel. I am now your partner. If you have a task at hand anytime, I will be there for you." he reassured. Then the Walker charged at Mckinnel. He sunk into Mckinnel's chest, and Kenneth hit the ground.

Mckinnel forced himself to his feet. Suddenly, he felt strong. Mckinnel glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and saw that his soft skin turned extremely white. He noticed that his smile was slightly crooked, and that his eyes were now empty sockets. He was frightened. Kenneth heard his parents enter the house.

There was a scream. The blood curdling scream was followed by ten others as the scene shifted into a new memory.

* * *

><p>Mckinnel was standing in the center of the foyer. His parents' mangled bodies rested at his feet. Their eyes were slightly open, and small amounts of blood dripped from their mouths. Their throats were slit, and their chests were sliced open. Mckinnel obtained a bloody wand in his right hand. His face was stained with blood. He glared at his dead parents, and breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Suddenly, Mckinnel felt miserable.

Smoky clouds wrapped around Mckinnel's face and swallowed his body whole. Snape viewed the next memory.

* * *

><p>Kenneth Mckinnel sobbed as he caressed his family portrait. He painfully watched as evidence of his family disappeared.<p>

"_Don't be sad," _said a voice inside Mckinnel's head_. "It's what happens when they die by our hands." _

Mckinnel screamed. He threw the frame at the wall. Kenneth covered his ears and wailed.

Then, he ran outside into the frigid autumn, and snatched a large tablet resting in the garden. He found a chisel, and wrote the names of his late family members. Even though he despised his family, he still loved them. His entire family was bound together for eighteen years, and as he watched them erase from existence, he never wanted to forget them.

Mckinnel stopped, and glanced to the side. He saw his parent's flute that rested on top of a bookshelf.

The Requiem played as the memories continued. This time the memories were modern.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, Professor Mckinnel was seated at the restricted section in the library, reading an enormous book based on demons.<p>

* * *

><p>In his residence, Professor Mckinnel was cutting sections of his hair with scissors. His hands were shaking. He stared at his image in the mirror. Suddenly, his reflection smiled which startled the Professor.<p>

"Stop it," Mckinnel pleaded. Whispers in the memory started again.

"No!" his reflection laughed. "This is what you wanted, and now you are trying to kill me! It will never happen! I will be inside of you until the day you die!"

Mckinnel shook his head. "No…" he cried. Mckinnel threw the scissors at the mirror creating a slight crack. "You will die! I'm stronger than you! This is my body! And my best friend is going to help me!"

"Pfft…If you show him what you did" –

"I didn't do it! You did!" Mckinnel screamed. He stared at his bloody hands.

The Professor's reflection shrugged. "It doesn't matter…he won't believe you."

Mckinnel lowered his head. He thought that he could start a new life at Hogwarts, but he was wrong. The Professor's hands shook. "He will….I know Severus…he will!"

The reflection laughed maniacally. "Oh come on! No he wouldn't! He trusts you now! If you reveal yourself, that trust that you bonded toward everyone will disappear! You weren't here to make friends anyway! You were here to kill me right? And, you thought that he could help you tsk, tsk."

Mckinnel curled his lips. "Not…anymore."

"Besides, no one knows how to split us apart."

Professor Mckinnel gritted his teeth.

"NO!" he screamed. "I'm killing you here, because this is where Jaime wanted to belong! And I ruined it! You've tortured me and used me. You ruin my life every day! You deserve to die!"

Mckinnel's reflected snarled. "You do realize that if you try to kill me, you jeopardize your chances of living."

Professor Mckinnel didn't speak.

"You know that it is virtually impossible for a weakling like you to split us apart on your own, so if you kill me, we die together."

Mckinnel nodded. "Yes…I know."

"You were a good man Kenneth. You were strong and brave. You had a big heart, but your task isn't complete. Your task was to kill me, because you saw me as a threat. You wanted to show everybody what you are capable of. You wanted to show people who you really were. You were the compassionate guy. You don't have the guts to kill me! I wanted you banished from the grounds of Hogwarts! Your task is to kill me, but I'm a Walker…I despise people like you. You are trying to kill me…and I'm trying to stop you. I killed those students, to make you look like the bad guy. I interfered in your lectures! I commanded those Grindylows to attack that poor child in the black lake. I killed the students you conversed with, so they couldn't spill the truth. I'm the one who made you crazy!" Mckinnel's reflection regained his composure. "But like I said, your task hasn't been completed yet."

"You want my soul. You want me to die, correct?"

"Yes," it replied.

"So, I will have to die if I was to kill you on my own?"

His reflection returned to a neutral expression. "Yes." The black ink that lingered in the water swallowed the memory, and everything zoomed out.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape lifted his head out of the Pensieve, and slowly inhaled and exhaled. Professor Dumbledore gently placed his hand on Snape's shoulder.<p>

"He didn't do it Albus," Professor Snape quickly stated. "It was someone else this whole time."

"I know." Dumbledore smiled. "He's possessed."

"W…" Professor Snape stuttered. "We have to find him."

The Headmaster patted Professor Snape's back. "Yes, we will find him. Technically someone else killed the children with his body. The boy was an eccentric person, but the one side of him was good all along. He was once a bright boy, but now he is a maniac. Kenneth is going to kill himself, to relinquish something that changed his life forever. We have to get that Walker out of his body before he does something stupid."

Professor Snape swallowed. "Then we have to aid him."

"Yes," continued Dumbledore. "That is why he wants to kill the demon so bad. He used the Walker as a last resort, but it has taken control of him his whole life. He is tired of it, Severus. He's so full of anger, and second guesses. The poor man can't even properly remember the person he loved so long ago. Severus, he trusts you. He loves you as a friend, because you have experienced a tragic past yourself. You two are alike in several different ways. But this demon limits Kenneth. It was a challenge to make new friends, and he succeeded. It was a glimmer of hope for Professor Mckinnel. This glimmer of hope was another step closer to killing the very thing he hated the most."

Snape's mouth was slightly open. He felt pity for the lost Professor.

Dumbledore continued, "Severus…do you have an idea where Kenneth might be hiding?"

Professor Snape thought hard. When Professor Snape was bedridden, Professor Mckinnel stated a date and a location. "No, I don't know where he is at the moment…but I do know where he will be present before the end of the term."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, then we must wait until that particular time."

Snape curled his lips. "In the memory…it said that no one knew how to split them apart. Surely…you must know."

"Severus, there are spells that even I do not know about." Professor Dumbledore glanced at all of the Professors gathered around the Pensieve. "We will all gather as much information as possible."

Professor Snape cut in, "Albus, our first priority is to figure out a spell that can force the demon out of Kenneth."

"Oh we will!" Dumbledore assured. "Severus, you are very creative, and intelligent. You have produced successful spells in the past. Maybe, you can construct another one." Professor Dumbledore winked.

Professor Snape sounded determined. "I…will…try."

_Chapter fifteen coming soon..._


	15. Chapter fifteen: Anata ni Ageru Me

AN: Hello, I would like to thank everyone who was been reviewing my chapters and stories, so keep up with the awesome reviews.

*sigh* well my story is coming to an end. *sigh* only three chapters left. But, even after this story I will continue writing more Snape stories, and I assure you that they will be awesome, so keep an eye.

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter fifteen: Anata Ni Ageru Me<span>

Professor Snape sat in his office with the book of demons resting in his cold hands. He leaned back into his chair, and hoisted his feet on the top of his desk. The teachers and other members of staff were the only ones left in Hogwarts. The children were all sent home early after the horrifying massacre. Luckily, they all managed to finish their final exams before the term ended, so that no students had to repeat the same year. They would not return until the next term. Snape held a cup of pumpkin juice in his right hand, and took a sip as he focused his direct attention on the book at hand. He already read the first few chapters, and was now on the topic of possessions. Professor Snape was assigned a task. His task was to create a spell that could rip the demon out of another person. Two days ago, he researched. He researched for any spell that could push a demon out of another soul. Snape searched through every book in Hogwarts. He even rummaged through his personal library, but there was no evidence of such a spell.

Professor Snape shook his head, and sat the book down on his desk, deciding to take a break. He dragged his feet over to a comfortable chair by the fire place. He watched the sparks from the fire fly, and listened to the fire crackle. It was so quiet. At last, there was no commotion occurring at Hogwarts. Snape didn't have to worry about children dead or alive. He didn't have to deal with the harassment of Dumbledore, and the other Professors. He was alone with his wand, his ingredients, and the book of demons. As he sat in his chair and stared into the fire, he thought of Lily. But, the more he thought about Lily, the more he thought about Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel had an extremely dangerous demon inside of him. After viewing Mckinnel's memories, he couldn't blame Mckinnel for wanting to commit suicide. Mckinnel was forced not to converse with society, because of his parent's ideals. When he broke the rules and his family discovered his relationship, they murdered his lover with the killing curse. Angry, Mckinnel wanted his parents punished, but not dead. Unfortunately, Mckinnel wasn't thinking clearly at the time for he was still a child. Mckinnel gave up his body to the Walker to finish an assignment. After, Mckinnel moved to America, hoping to start a new life as a charms Professor. According to Professor Dumbledore, Mckinnel was very successful in America, but it was later stated in his transcript that he resigned his post due to mental and physical issues. Running back to his past, Mckinnel returned to his home country, but lived in London. He was given the job as the defence against the dark arts professor. Mckinnel politely asked for that position, because he wanted to complete a certain task. Mckinnel was keeping secrets, so that he could free the demon that was tearing his soul apart little by little. The demon changed his appearance, his stature, and his personality. Despite his new self, Mckinnel tried to make new friends throughout his life, but was unsuccessful because of the Walker. After a while, Mckinnel stopped trying. He was alone. The demon tortured Mckinnel's body, and was ruining his life. Like Dumbledore stated, after a while, Mckinnel couldn't even remember the person he loved long ago. That is why there was a picture of Jaime in his office. Professor Snape understood why Mckinnel was teaching the fourth year students about channeling emotions and feelings. It was so that you could make yourself stronger by protecting yourself from unwanted things, and the people you love. He understood why Mckinnel took the second year students on a field trip to the Black Lake. It was because he didn't want the children to miss out on a once in a lifetime experience. Mckinnel never experienced these things either. He wanted to see Mermen, so that he could enjoy something exciting in his sad life before completing the task. There was nothing more to list, but Snape finally understood. He missed Mckinnel. The real Mckinnel was so gentle, but the Walker inside of him was nothing but pure evil. Professor Snape wanted the gentle Mckinnel standing beside him, wishing that things were back to normal. Snape couldn't wish things anymore; he himself had to put everything back to normal. He had to create a spell. Constructing spells aren't easy tasks. Snape slumped back in his chair, and placed a hand on his forehead. He sighed.

"Lily," Snape whispered. "What am I supposed to do?" The Potions Master quickly got out of his chair and ran into the dungeons. He reached the main floor of Hogwarts, and looked outside. There was a dreary sky, and the rain was pouring. "What am I to do?" Professor Snape grasped the wand from his robe and held it up to his ear. His grin was unpleasant, and there was a slight choke in his voice. Snape slowly walked outside into the rain. In the middle of the courtyard, he looked up at the gloomy sky, and watched the rain as it hit his robe. The Professor`s black hair was drenched, and his clothes were soaked, but he didn't care. Professor Snape raised his arms in the air with his hand tight around his wand. He slightly laughed with triumph. "I love you Lily." He whispered before falling to his knees. Professor Snape thought hard. He had to think of something! He had to think of something, but what? After a minute or two, Professor Snape looked up, and smirked. He rose to his feet, and slowly walked back to the castle. He aimed his wand at a cracked window. He had to think of something, something to break the bond between the demon, and its possession. Professor Snape choked again, "Please Lily," he paused. "Help me."

Professor Snape flicked his wrist and a white, smoky line of magic flew from his wand, and pierced the cracked window. The window contracted, and the light pushed through the glass. The magic created a clean hole through the window. After the attack, excess magic bounced back toward Snape. Professor Snape laughed as he aimed his wand at another window He flicked his wrist, and it came out with the same result. "I did it Lily!" he choked again. "I did it…" Professor Snape trailed off. Once he entered the castle, he stopped behind a corner to catch his breath. Water trailed his footsteps, and created a big puddle where he stood. "Now, what do I call it?"

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore sat in his office chair while Professor Snape stood in front of Dumbledore, hunched over with his arms crossed. Professor Snape looked unhappy, as usual.<p>

"Severus," Dumbledore started.

"Why have you called me here?" interrupted the impatient Professor. Snape stared at Dumbledore with cold eyes. Before Dumbledore could speak, Snape spoke again. "You found him didn't you?"  
>"Don't…jump to that conclusion Severus, and no. We did not find him. I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Dumbledore said concerned. He held out his dish of Bertie Bott's every flavour jelly beans, but Snape shook his head and resisted.<p>

"I'm doing fine," he said with a neutral voice. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore questioned.

Professor Snape looked to the side. "I don't know any more Albus. I've been confused lately. I second guess myself too much."

Professor Dumbledore got up, and walked over to Professor Snape. "Do you know where Kenneth is?"

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes I do Albus." Professor Snape took a few steps away from the Headmaster. "Tomorrow night…three days before the term ends." Professor Snape placed his hands behind his back and turned away from Dumbledore. "There is a chamber that he told me about."

"What chamber?" Dumbledore interrupted.

Professor Snape glared at the Headmaster. "There is a chamber hidden in the east corridor. It cannot be seen naked to the eye, unless the password is spoken."

"Have you seen it?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I haven't even tried…I'm waiting." Professor Snape crossed his arms then stomped toward Dumbledore. "When it is time, I am going to go there…alone." said Professor Snape. "I get five…hours. I will be there by six o' clock sharp. The rest of you guys will follow me there at eleven o' clock, but you must promise me…that you will only arrive at the chamber at my requested time. Eele...ven...O…cl...ock. Like I said, it has a password…You must not repeat it to anyone else."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes…Severus, I promise you."

Professor Snape whispered the password into Dumbledore's ear. After, Snape wandered over to the door; he touched the handle then stopped. Professor Snape looked at Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape had a sense of fear in his eyes. His expression was neutral, but his black eyes told a different story. Professor Dumbledore stood like a statue in the middle of the room. He smiled.

"Severus, do not be afraid of Kenneth," Professor Dumbledore reassured. "You are his friend. He needs you. He needs you to help him before he does something stupid."

Professor Snape left Dumbledore's office without a peep.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o' clock in the morning, and the third last day before the end of the school year. Professor Snape relaxed in the green grass by the whomping willow, and stared at the clouds in the sky. It was nice to be alone. Professor Snape raised his wand and gently waved it in the air. He watched as a trail of magic followed his wand. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a flower lying in the grass. It was a Lily. Snape gently grabbed it, and held it above his head.<p>

"Is it time to forget Lily? Is it time to move on?" Professor Snape tightened his hand, and watched as the flower crumpled in his hand. The leaves wrinkled, and the petals softly touched his chest. Snape sat up, and hugged his knees. "It's time to move on. It's time to save a friend."

* * *

><p><em>Five fifty – eight in the evening…<em>

Professor Snape reached the East corridor, and searched the surrounding area for an entrance into this furtive chamber. He left his cloak back at his office, and wore his usual black long sleeved shirt with black pants and shoes. His hair was flipped, and wasn't as greasy as usual. Professor Snape searched through every hallway in the east corridor, but Professor Mckinnel was right; this passageway could not be seen to the naked eye. Professor Snape took a deep breath before taking out the wand from his shirt pocket. It was silent. Professor Snape slurred his words as he spoke with a firm voice.

"Anata…ni…" Professor Snape paused and shifted his eyes around the corridor. He walked down the hallways as he revealed the rest of the password, "Ageru me."

Professor Snape heard a large creak. It sounded like a door opening from behind him. He turned around, and saw a door appear on the wall. The walls groaned as the bricks rearranged themselves to unveil the door. Professor Snape ran to the large door, and opened it. He counted to three before entering. Snape fell five feet into a pit after barging through the secret door. He fell onto what felt like hard pavement. Professor Snape slowly lifted himself off of the hard ground, and stretched out his back. He lifted his wand, and used _Lumous_. He discovered large pipelines implanted along the base of the room, but which pipe led to Professor Mckinnel? Professor Snape guessed, and went through the pipe on his far left. He cautiously entered, and slid through the passageway for a couple of minutes. There were a few bumps and curves as he glided down the pipe. Professor Snape exited the end of the pipe, and slid into a massive room. It was very quiet. Professor Snape heard drops of water leak from pipes above his head. The chamber was an enormous hallway that was covered in glassy black tiles. The tiles gave the room a shimmer along with an eerie atmosphere. On either sides of the chamber, there were massive statues made of marble. The statues were seen as soldiers with several variations of weapons attached to their backs, and grasped in their hands. One held a bow and arrow. Another statue acquired a spear. Professor Snape stood up, and cautiously walked down the vast hall. Professor Snape removed _Lumous_ from his wand. Even though the chamber was dark, there was enough light to visibly see.

"Hello?" he said strongly. Professor Snape waited for a sudden reply, but there was no answer. Professor Snape stopped at his end of the hallway. He heard heavy footsteps make its way to the other side of the chamber. As time passed, the footsteps got heavier, and the noise echoed across the room. Professor Snape took deep breathes as he watched the other side of the chamber. The hallway was approximately forty – feet long. From the eyes of Snape, the other side was a dead end. Two candelabras hovered in the air alongside with two more statues. The statues on the other side were made of stone, and were seen as miniature Gargoyles. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Professor Snape stared at the end of the hallway, waiting for somebody to appear. A small shadow formed behind a statue. Professor Snape drew a couple of quick breathes as he witnessed the shadow growing in the distance. A foot appeared out of the shadows followed by a familiar face.

It was Professor Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel was wearing a black suit matched with a silky blue tie. His pants were black along with his pointed tipped shoes. Professor Mckinnel`s hands were covered with white gloves, and a green ribbon was wrapped around his waist. His facial appearances never changed. Mckinnel`s face was pure white, and his eyes were black sockets. Professor Snape longed to see Mckinnel`s real eyes in reality, not in memories. However, Professor Mckinnel`s hair didn`t appear to be wavy. Instead, his purple tinged hair was straightened. Professor Mckinnel wore a neutral face, and slowly lifted his hallow eyes toward Snape who was waiting on the other end of the chamber. Professor Mckinnel`s voice quivered as he spoke. "How are you tonight Severus?"

Professor Snape shifted his body slightly, and lifted his chin. "I…am doing well...and yourself?"

Mckinnel shook his head. "Not well, but you came on time."

Professor Snape sighed.

"I know that you've seen my memories, and I believe that you have questions that need to be answered?"

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes."

Professor Mckinnel revealed his disturbing smile once again. "Well, I have the answers."

_Chapter sixteen coming soon..._


	16. Chapter sixteen: Two  Faced Locket

AN:I'm saddened its all coming to an end...2 chapters left. oh boy! the suspense is killing me! What will be the fate!

I'm so tired. ugh...have calculus homework...blah! but, anyway, enjoy Chapter sixteen two - faced locket

* * *

><p><span>Chapter sixteen: Two – Faced Locket <span>

Professor Mckinnel slouched as he stood in a steady position. He appeared very lanky, yet healthy. However, Professor Snape perceived something in Mckinnel's right hand. Mckinnel held a noticeable piece of cracked wood. Realizing what Snape was peering at, he hid the object behind his waist.

Professor Snape focused his attention to the west wall of the Chamber. He observed an enormous clock that was attached to the wall. The gears slowly moved inside, and the ticking noise was silent. The hand on the clock moved, and it read 6:03 in the evening. Professor Snape focused his attention back to Professor Mckinnel, who held the strange object above his waist. He looked sad as he stared at the entity. Mckinnel was holding a picture frame. Snape assumed that the picture inside was Jaime. Professor Snape slightly raised his wand, and secured it beside his leg. After a couple of minutes, Mckinnel finally locked his hallow eyes with Snape.

Professor Snape started the conversation, "You were the demon all along."

Once again, Professor Mckinnel glanced at the picture frame, "Unfortunately." Mckinnel tossed the picture of Jaime to the side. The glass cracked as it hit the ground. Mckinnel took a deep breath, "But, that is the past."

"You two…are together in one body, but are individually separate?" Professor Snape puffed out his chest making himself look dominant.

"Yes." Mckinnel replied.

Professor Mckinnel slightly moved himself to the right. Snape leaped back and cautioned himself for any unexpected attack.

"You don't trust me…do you?"

"Who am I speaking with?" challenged Snape. Mckinnel lowered his head.

The eccentric Professor formed a disturbing grin. Snape challenged Mckinnel once again, "Where…is…Kenneth!"

Professor Mckinnel flicked his wrists in the air, and spread out the palms of his hands. "I'm…restraining him from speaking. You see, Kenneth can do whatever he pleases with his own body, but if I don't like it…tsk, tsk…well I refrain him from doing his so called 'tasks'."

"I'll ask again…where…is he?" Professor Snape was now impatient, and raised the volume in his deep voice.

Mckinnel curled his lips. "Tsk…tsk…it looks like you need to learn some manners. No formalities? I thought that you specialized in formalities. That is what I expected from the high and mighty Severus Snape."

Professor Snape silently stood at one end of the hallway. Mckinnel stood near the other. The two Professors were approximately forty feet apart from each other. Snape took a couple of steps down the glassy hall of the Chamber. "You are the Walker I presume?"

Professor Mckinnel spoke. Though, it wasn't Professor Mckinnel speaking through his own lips. "I have a name; I am not just a Walker. My name is Vincent. I know who you are, so there is no need for greetings. I promise that when your questions are over with, I will let Kenneth speak."

"You promise?"

"…No guarantees."

Professor Snape shifted his eyes back and forth, trying to produce a plan on the spot. There was nothing useful in the surrounding area, but glass tiles, marble statues and a giant clock on the wall. Snape only obtained his wand. He noticed that Mckinnel was also carrying a wand. "You attacked me in the hallway, yes?"

"Indeed, with your friend's body."

Professor Snape clenched his teeth in anger. Mckinnel's body crossed its arms. "However, Kenneth does have partial dominance over me. After all, he did become friends with you. Kenneth hid me in the back of his mind last night. We both had a brief conversation amongst ourselves. After, we travelled back to your limp body, and carried you to the hospital wing. What a good friend he is!"

"Shut up." Professor Snape wanted to get the rest of his questions answered. He wanted to have a personal conversation with Mckinnel. "I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"What were you planning to do with my ingredients?"

"Me!" Mckinnel pointed his thumb at himself, "Me…you really think that it was me who stole your ingredients? No, it wasn't." Mckinnel slowly strutted down the hallway. His shoes made a hallow sound across the floor. "Before you and Kenneth ever became friends, he was attempting to create a sleeping potion. But of course, he isn't a Potions Master, he is just a charms Professor. Actually, he was trying to do something more complicated than that. Oh…right…he was trying to kill himself. I swayed him to do it, but alas he refused. Instead, he wanted to create a friendship that I refused to give him. He won. He won the battle for friendship, but he won't win this one. Mckinnel is mine, and there is no way that he is going to rid of me tonight, tomorrow or the next day!"

"Shut up Vincent!"

Mckinnel's body raised its arms in the air. "Oh…my, it's like a ritual! He is trying to kill me on the day that his beloved parents died!"

Professor Snape sneered. "Not Jaime's death?"

"No! Not that girl's death! He wanted me to punish his family for their cruelty, not kill them. He didn't seem to figure out the words to choose? Did he? He said punish them, but do whatever you want with them. Man, I remember it as clear as day! So I killed them! I used my wand, and used murderous spells! They were simple yet lethal. I tortured his family. I severed their fingers one by one, and mangled their bloody bodies! Then, I let Mckinnel do the rest. You see, it's his entire fault."

Professor Snape clenched his fist around his wand, and leaned over. "He was young" –

"He was an ignorant fool!" the Walker interrupted, "Mckinnel was always different from every other wizard." Mckinnel's body skipped back to its starting point. "Kenneth is more than garbage. Like you said, he is lower than garbage!" Mckinnel giggled. "Kenneth is nothing to you! He will never be loved!"

"Shut…up" –

"Kenneth…Mckinnel…is a lousy piece of shit!" Mckinnel laughed maniacally.

"AH!" In anger, Professor Snape aimed his wand at Mckinnel's body_. "Expelliarmus!"_ he yelled. A small flash of light flew from the tip of his wand, but Mckinnel deflected the spell. He had a surprised, yet disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, attacking me are you? Well aren't you a site for…" The Walker trailed off, and stared into the distance. Mckinnel grabbed his straight hair, and slightly tugged it. He leaned over, and groaned as he swung his head back and forth. Professor Snape watched Mckinnel's madness amplify. Mckinnel slapped his hands against his face and screamed. The Walker tried to speak from Mckinnel's mouth. "You…I won't let you!" Professor Mckinnel dragged his hands along the side of his face, and screamed in agony. Mckinnel threw his body against one of the marbled statues. He took a few deep breathes, as he felt the pain in his spine and mind dissipate. The Professor released his hair, and gazed at Snape. His body rested on the marbled statue. Mckinnel tried to smile.

A gentle voice started, "Severus."

By the sound of his voice, Snape knew that it was the real Mckinnel standing before him. Professor Snape ran down the Chamber toward Mckinnel's body.

"Stop!" hollered Mckinnel. Professor Snape stopped in his tracks then backed away. "Stay away from me. You wanted to talk?"

Snape nodded as a reply.

"Well, what do you want?"

"To help you," Snape replied. Professor Snape straightened, "Kenneth, I came here to help you, like you said. You are in so much pain." Snape slowly walked to the end of the Chamber.

"So what," Mckinnel replied. He shook his head, and choked up. "What have you ever done for me? Hell, what have I ever done for you…or myself?"

Professor Snape raised his neutral voice. "If you let me help you, then I…promise that we will attend Christmas together. I promise to show you things that can only be seen…once in a lifetime! Most important, I don't want you to be alone, because I know…how it feels to be alone, and…I don't want that to ever happen…again."

Professor Mckinnel stared at Professor Snape in bewilderment. He didn't know how to respond. Suddenly, Professor Mckinnel grabbed his hair again, and groaned. The demon awoke from its slumber, and Snape innocently watched as Mckinnel and Vincent contemplated with each other.

"Don't listen to him!" Professor Mckinnel violently shook his head, and wished for the pain to go away, but Vincent persisted. "He is spreading lies! He never would help a person like you!"

"Shut up!" Mckinnel responded, "Please."

"You are weak! Obey me, I am your master!"

"NO! THIS IS MY BODY! AND I WANT YOU OUT OF IT!" In distress, the wand that rested in Mckinnel's right hand slipped out, and rolled across the floor. Professor Snape noticed the wand. This was Snape's chance. He took a few steps closer to the complicated Professor Mckinnel. Snape did not want to disturb the Professor, for the runaway wand could be used as a useful distraction. Mckinnel didn't seem to notice that his wand was missing. Snape took another few steps, and continued to eavesdrop on Vincent and Mckinnel's excruciating conversation. "GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"Tell me…Kenneth. Do you fear me? Do you regret what you have done in the past? The poor decisions you made?"

"NO! I DON'T FEAR YOU!" Professor Mckinnel crouched, and tightly grasped his purple tinted hair. It was no longer straight. "I don't fear you! YOU ARE INFERIOR TO ME! AND NO! I DON'T REGRET WHAT I DID IN THE PAST! BECAUSE IT WAS WORTH IT! IF I DIDN'T, I WOULDN'T BE HERE TODAY!"

Vincent challenged, "How do you know?"

"I couldn't control Jaime's fate. If I didn't take action, then I wouldn't be here today!" Mckinnel stood up. He bent over, and tried to hide his grieving face from Professor Snape. Snape had to think of something fast. He heard a small whisper, a plea for help. "Severus," started Mckinnel. "Help…me."

Professor Snape quickly answered, "Why did you kill those kids?"

Mckinnel looked up. His personality changed back to Vincent. Mckinnel's eye twitched and his disturbing smile didn't go unnoticed. "Because" –

Professor Snape quickly flicked his wrist, _"Prospelliendo!"_ Before the Walker had time to react, a narrow beam of white light flew out of Snape's wand, and penetrated through Mckinnel's chest. Professor Mckinnel was pushed back nearly five feet. Mckinnel wore a surprised look as Mckinnel hovered in the air. Snape bore an angry and determined face. The light that pierced through Mckinnel, hit the back wall, and the glass tiles shattered. Excess magic balled up where the light impaled him, and gradually expanded. Finally, the ball of magic exploded, and pushed Mckinnel back another five feet. A large gust of wind rushed past Professor Snape. Mckinnel bounced on the ground a few times, before hiding his face into the marbled floor. Snape looked up, and wondered if his spell was successful. He wasn't positive. Mckinnel was motionless, and Snape wondered if, Mckinnel was unconscious.

Professor Snape lowered his wand, and straightened as he watched Professor Mckinnel twitch slightly. Snape noticed another figure that was leaning against the shattered wall. Its back was against the severely indented wall, and its head was slumped over its shoulders. The figure was tall and lean like Mckinnel. It acquired long jet black hair that covered its face. The black hair was straight, and frayed at the tips. There were small braids in the back that added to its characteristics. The figure wore ragged clothing. It wore a hammy – down sweater along with tattered jeans, and unpolished shoes.

Professor Snape shifted his eyes toward Professor Mckinnel who lay on the ground. Mckinnel twitched and slowly moved his head. He placed his arms beside his head, and slightly lifted his body. He looked up, and saw Professor Snape. Snape had a hand stretched out in front of Mckinnel's face. He gestured, hoping to assist Mckinnel.

Snape noticed that Mckinnel had a different appearance to him. He was wearing the same clothing as before, but the tone of his skin appeared normal and healthy. Mckinnel stared at Snape with bright purple eyes that Snape only witnessed in Kenneth's memories. Mckinnel's eyes were no longer empty sockets; instead he obtained purple eyes that shimmered in the light, creating a sense of triumph.

Professor Mckinnel stared at Snape's hand. "Severus," he started in a soft tone.

Impatient, Professor Snape looked down at the helpless Mckinnel. "Well, are you getting up or not." Professor Mckinnel grasped Snape's hand. Snape assisted Professor Mckinnel to his feet. "Do you have your wand?"

Professor Mckinnel placed a hand in his shirt pocket. He took out a beautiful black wand with a chain hooked to the end. "I haven't used this in years." Mckinnel stated.

"Then the wand you've been using in previous years was his?"

Professor Mckinnel glanced at Professor Snape then back at the other figure. "That's Vincent." Mckinnel turned his vision toward Snape. "How did you do it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of constructing spells?"

Mckinnel was speechless for a moment or two. "You…did that…for me?"

Professor Snape placed his wand back into his shirt pocket. "You…are my friend right?" Snape placed his hand in front of Mckinnel. "Are we on good terms Kenneth?"

Professor Mckinnel shifted his eyes back and forth, between Snape's lone hand and the floor. Mckinnel took an enormous step toward Snape, and quickly wrapped his arms around Snape's body. Mckinnel squeezed. Snape's body stiffened as Mckinnel embraced him. Snape could hear Mckinnel's elation, and a small sob. Snape rolled his eyes, and pried Mckinnel's arms away from his body. "Get off of me." Snape said, annoyed.

Professor Mckinnel clasped his hands together, and grinned. It wasn't a sleek, creepy or disturbing smile; instead, the smile was soft, gentle and friendly. "Thank you." He whispered constantly, "Thank you, Thank you."

Professor Snape wrapped an arm around Professor Mckinnel's shoulder, and grasped Mckinnel's hand. "Come on, Kenneth. Let's get out of here." He was relieved to have the Mckinnel he once knew beside him once again.

"But, the demon" –

"What about him?"

Professor Snape followed Mckinnel's finger, which was pointing at the figure against the back wall. It stood up on its own two feet. "How could you." Its voice shrieked as it spoke. Professor Snape covered his ears slightly. "How could you. He was mine!" Vincent leaned against the wall, and took several deep breathes. Vincent's face was as white as snow, and his eyes were empty. The demon raised his hand, and the wand flew to him. Vincent clutched the wand tightly around his fist, as he frantically limped toward Mckinnel and Snape. "Give him back!"

"No." replied Snape. Professor Snape moved his body in front of Mckinnel. "You can't have him." Snape whipped out his wand, and targeted at Vincent. The Walker formed another disturbing smile.

"No!" Mckinnel pushed Snape's body to the side, and aimed his wand at the demon as well. "I'm helping. I asked you to assist me in the first place. And you…will die Vincent. Here, now and forever."

Vincent's smile faded. He produced a menacing look in his hallow eyes. He was determined to kill. He didn't care about tasks anymore; he wanted his prized possession dead. "Fine, I will have to kill you both!"

The clock tolled. It was seven o' clock at night.

_Chapter seventeen coming soon..._


	17. Chapter seventeen: Requiem's Mockingbird

AN: All of your comments are amazing! They have kept me going and writing right until the very end. Everything is getting suspensfull, and just one chapter left after this one. Keep reading and enjoy till the very end. Keep posting!

- seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter seventeen: Requiem's Mocking Bird<span>

The demon held its preferred position. It pointed its wand between Professor Snape and Mckinnel. Vincent twitched his nose, and breathed a heavy sigh. "I will not…let you walk away. Not you…" The Walker turned his head to Snape. "…Or you."

Professor Mckinnel whispered in Snape's ear. "He will attack at any moment. Be cautious, and make sure that you keep your distance. Even though he is a demon, he can use a wand without hesitation."

"I'm ready." Snape replied.

"Remember, no ordinary shield charms. They don't work against a Walker."

"_Expulso!"_ screamed the demon. An orange beam of light flew from his demented wand. It coasted toward Snape, but the potions master deflected it with the flick of his wrist. The demon continued to use the same spell, but Snape repelled the hexes. While Snape and Vincent quarreled, Mckinnel approached Vincent from behind.

"_Impedimenta,"_ Mckinnel's body twisted. He held one hand above his head with the other wrapped around his back. A small burst of wind flew from his wand. The demon shifted slightly shifted his body to the right, and the attack sailed past him.

Vincent threw another spell at Snape, but he continued to deflect the attacks. Mckinnel wandered to the right, and conspicuously hid behind a statue. Snape was bewildered. Caught off guard, an attack soared toward his body. Snape took a deep breath as he leaped back. The vast amount of light touched the ground. The Chamber shook, and a large crack formed along the base of the floor. Professor Snape flicked his wrist, and a small wisp of grey dust ejected. The dust solidified as it hovered in mid-air. Before the metal disc impacted Vincent's body, the sly demon created a barrier. The disc bounced off the shield rendering useless. Professor Snape stood at ease along with the demon. Vincent started a bleak conversation.

"You are stronger than the last time we met."

"You have no right to speak," answered Snape. "If you intend to kill us, then we will not hold back."

Vincent smirked. "Oh, letting out a loose tongue?" Vincent flayed his arms, and an electric spark was released from the tip of his wand. Snape deflected the spell again. "You can't stop my attacks forever Severus." The demon threw identical attacks one after the other. Vincent's arm motion increased. Snape knew that he couldn't deflect charms all night long. After deflecting the last spell, Snape pointed his wand at the demon.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _he yelled.

Vincent felt weak. His lanky knees buckled together, and he fell to the floor. "What did you do to me?" Vincent struggled to move his legs, "YOU!"

"Why…should I tell you? You are the one lower than garbage." Professor Snape stiffened his body, and clenched his fists. The shadows partially concealed his face.

Vincent cackled. "Ha, ha, ha, you think that this will stop me? I am a Walker, a demon! I am not a mere human!" Vincent stopped, and forced himself to his feet. It was a long struggle, but the Walker managed to break the binding of the curse. "Pity…that's all you can do," he laughed again. Professor Snape was neither impressed nor amused.

Meanwhile, Mckinnel crouched behind a marble statue, mumbling numerous words. He crept to each statue. He prayed that Vincent would not feel his presence. Professor Mckinnel attempted to ambush the Walker. Vincent and Snape's conversation continued.

"My, my looks like a little fiend has disappeared." Professor Snape glanced to the side, and observed thin air. "I wonder where he could be," Vincent pondered. He rubbed his chin, and waited for an ugly response from Professor Snape. Vincent enjoyed toying with the Potions Professor. It was entertaining, and it gave him something to live for.

Professor Mckinnel squatted behind the last statue. He discovered a small hole, and inside was the body of Vincent. Mckinnel squeezed his wand inside the miniscule hole. Vincent's back was open and vulnerable. Mckinnel was prepared. Behind the statue, Mckinnel patiently waited for the proper moment.

"Mckinnel." the Walker began, "Is nothing to me!" Vincent swiftly turned his body to a lone statue, and used Expulso. Mckinnel gasped as he saw the sharp light heading in his direction. Mckinnel ducked, and the head of the soldier was severed. Mckinnel wiped the dust from his head, and quickly fled to the other side of the Chamber. Professor Mckinnel pitched several spells at the demon, but Vincent dodged every spell with swift movements. Snape also used lethal spells, but the demon still managed to avoid the hexes. Vincent moved from his rigid position, and retreated behind a marble statue. Snape caught up to Professor Mckinnel.

"Good try," Snape assured. He leaned over, and tried to catch his breath.

"I have a plan." Mckinnel started. Snape opened his ears. "He is decent at deflecting, avoiding and creating spells, but…he doesn't acquire strategy. This is what we will do. You and I will split apart. I will go left you will go right. We **must **attack him at the same time, on opposite sides in order for this to work." Professor Mckinnel outlined the plan on the palm of his hand. "Most likely, he will fire at me. I will swallow his spell, and release the additional magic. This will catch Vincent off guard, which will be enough to severely injure him. Now, if he unexpectedly attacks you, then…then we…we will improvise."

Professor Snape nodded slightly. "But we want to kill him?"

Professor Mckinnel caught a glimpse of free magic from the corner of his eye. He tackled Professor Snape. The magic hurled above their heads. The Professors followed a maniacal laugh and observed Vincent on the shoulder of a twenty foot statue.

"So, creating a plan I see." He smiled. "That won't last for long."

"Oh yah?" shouted Mckinnel. "Come down and say that!"

Vincent flicked his wrist, and a sharp, green burst of magic hurled toward the two Professors. They dodged the weak magic, and parted their ways. Professor Snape ran to the right. He scampered behind the marbled statues, and stopped to catch his breath. He glanced at the clock on the wall, as it played a beautiful song. "Only eight thirty?" Professor Snape sighed. Snape darted from behind the statues, and made his way to Vincent. However, Vincent was distracted by something. The Walker violently lashed his arms in the air, deflecting every spell that Mckinnel threw at him. Professor Snape climbed the marble statue, and hoped to reach Vincent in time.

When Professor Snape reached the shoulder, he quietly stood behind Vincent. He took cautious strides toward the demon. He tried not to stir the statue, for the slightest rumble could ruin their strategy. Meanwhile, Professor Mckinnel was throwing a variety of hexes at the demon, expecting to tire him out.

"You are inferior!" Vincent shrieked at Mckinnel from the left shoulder of the statue. "You are inferior to me!"

"_Reponderus!"_ the dark arts Professor exclaimed. An enormous shockwave ejected from Mckinnel's wand. Vincent panicked. It was an unexpected charm, but he did not how to avoid a situation such as this. The Walker attempted to rebound the spell. The shockwave drove past Vincent and Snape. The tremor flew past the demons ears, and screamed. Snape covered his ears as the spell shrieked across the Chamber. Vincent staggered back, and bumped into Snape. Realizing that he was susceptible, Vincent clutched Snape's arm. Professor Snape saw a swirl of dark magic form around the tip of Vincent's wand. Snape grumbled.

Professor Snape stopped Vincent's wand with his left hand, and quickly thrust his knee into the demon's gut. As a last resort, Snape grabbed Vincent's clothing, and jumped from the shoulder of the statue. Snape squinted as they both fell from the sky.

"Let go of me!" Vincent ordered, but Snape didn't answer.

Their bodies individually slammed against the Chamber floor. Vincent screamed in pain. The sound of his voice startled the walls. Professor Snape hopped to his feet. Vincent rolled over, and stared into Snape's black eyes. "You" –

Professor Mckinnel threw himself in front of Snape. He aggressively poked his wand at the helpless demon. The hex kissed the tip of Mckinnel's wand, and was absorbed. Professor Mckinnel unleashed the spell at the Walker, but Vincent swiftly avoided the attack. He bowed on one knee, and watched the two Professors sprint down the Chamber. The Walker raced toward the two Professors. Professor Mckinnel disappeared, as the demon drew closer to Snape. Vincent stopped. Professor Snape kneed the Walker in the gut again, and softly pierced his wand against Vincent's throat. A thin piece of wood touched Snape's chest, and Vincent felt a hostile poke from behind. Mckinnel was behind Vincent, and his wand was against the demon's back. Professor Mckinnel was determined to execute his task, and the person he hated the most.

"It's over." Professor Mckinnel muttered.

"No it's not!" Vincent screamed.

"Yes…yes it is." Mckinnel reminded.

Professor Snape raised the tone in his deep voice. He glared at the destitute Walker with an intense expression. Vincent could see the fire in Snape's black eyes. "Please," Vincent pleaded. "Don't kill me. I'll do anything…anything!"

Snape smirked. The demon's wand lightly tapped his chest. Snape raised an eyebrow. "I…don't believe you…what's your story?"

"Severus, let's not delay," Mckinnel started. "We must complete our task."

Professor Snape took a deep breath. He raised his wand to one of Vincent's vital points. "You are a demon, but you are not invincible. I wonder…does any spell work against you?"

The demon swallowed. "Yes, any spell affects me, except those damn shield charms!" The Walker transferred his conversation to Mckinnel, but didn't look at him. "I hate you…Kenneth…I always hated you."

"Like we said," Mckinnel said with a gentle voice. "I'd say those same words to you every day of my life. I've always hated you too. Over the years, I thought I grew a bond, a friendship with someone who was in my body. I was wrong."

"I hate you…" the demon's voice faded. He bowed his head, and didn't make a sound. His expression was dismal, and wisps of black hair covered his hallow eyes. Puzzled, Professor Snape locked eyes with Mckinnel. They started a light conversation.

"What do you think?" Snape asked. "He is all yours."

"I will kill him…" Mckinnel said with purpose.

Professor Snape smiled. He glared at the Walker. The shadows concealed his face. Vincent's wand was at ease. "You won't be killing anyone…tonight, or ever again." Snape indicated with a neutral voice.

The Walker smiled. "What did you say?"

Snape wrinkled his nose. "You won't be hurting Kenneth or anyone…ever…again." He repeated.

Vincent's unpleasant smile formed, and he laughed hysterically. "No, I can't hurt him…" Vincent raised his wand, and belligerently nudged Snape to the side. Vincent grabbed Professor Mckinnel's wand, and forced it out of his hands. The demon threw an elbow, and socked Mckinnel in the jaw.

Mckinnel staggered in slow motion, as Professor Snape looked into Vincent's empty eyes. The atmosphere slowed down. Snape could see the details of dirt, glass, and blood that flew past his face. Vincent clenched the wand in his fist tight. Professor Snape saw a murderous expression in Vincent's eyes.

The atmosphere reverted to normal speed. Vincent lunged at Snape, and punched Professor Snape in the face. The demon shrieked as he talked. "But this will hurt you!" Green magic built up inside of the Walker's thick wand. Vincent went mad. "You are going to die! You are going to die!" the Walker constantly yelled. The clock sang again…It was nine – thirty. "Damn that clock!"

Professor Mckinnel lifted his head off the floor, and observed the wand resting before him.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ Vincent shrieked. He instantly disarmed Snape. Snape and the Walker were approximately four feet apart. Professor Snape elevated his hands in the air, and surrendered.

Professor Mckinnel perceived Snape's current position, and silently crawled to his wand. He grasped the piece of wood, and quietly rose to his feet. He walked toward the demon. As he approached closer to the demon, he sprinted in its direction. Electrifying magic formed around the end of his wand.

Vincent spoke, "Well, this may be the end of Severus Snape."

"It…may…be." Out of the corner of his eye, Snape caught a glimpse of Professor Mckinnel approaching the Walker. You could make out Mckinnel's hallow footsteps. He was prepared to release a fatal attack. Snape showed no expression nor did he say anything. The Professor stared in the eyes of the demon. Mckinnel raised his wand in the air, which opened the anterior of his body. Snape shifted fixed his eyes on Mckinnel. After, he gazed back into the demon's vacant eyes.

Vincent smiled.

Snape observed the Walker's unpleasant smile. A shiver trickled down his spine. The Walker moved his lips.

"I…am….not…..stupid."

Professor Snape's enlarged. He gasped. Snape quickly moved his body forward, and stretched out his hand. He screamed. "KENNETH! STOP!" the Professor couldn't move his legs.

Vincent swiftly turned his body near Mckinnel, who was exposed. _"Avada Kedavra!" _

Professor Snape's heart skipped a beat. He sorely watched a swirl of green magic hastily embrace Mckinnel. Professor Mckinnel staggered when the magic broke free. He gawked into Snape's black eyes…and collapsed.

Professor Snape couldn't move nor could he breathe. He glanced at Professor Mckinnel. He was motionless. Professor Snape felt anger boil up inside of him. The Walker didn't say a word. Vincent looked at Professor Snape, and held a neutral expression. He felt pity for the former dark arts Professor. Professor Snape flexed his hand toward a black wand that rested on the cold floor. He clenched his fist as the wand glided into his hand. "You" –

"_Expelliarmus,"_ yelled Snape. He quickly disarmed Vincent, _"Sectumsempra!" _A large transparent light exited Snape's wand, and slashed Vincent across the chest. The demon's blood dyed the green marble red. Snape was filled with hatred, anger, rage and grief_, _"You coward!" Sick of games, Professor Snape decided to end the battle, _"Litinius!"_ A narrow ray of light impaled through Vincent's chest. The Walker snarled at Snape. More blood gushed from his wound. The demon swayed his arms back and forth. He felt…weak. As the room grew dim, Vincent rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and collapsed in a small puddle of water. His blood colored the water. Snape limped to the Walker, and attempted to find any sign of a pulse. Vincent was dead. In disgust, Professor Snape kicked the demon's head. Snape winced. He glanced at the time; 10:45. Professor Snape strolled into the middle of the Chamber, and fell to his knees. He sheltered his face, and gradually inhaled. _It was over._

After, Snape turned to the two unconscious figures. Mckinnel was on his back. When he caught sight of Mckinnel, Snape's eyes enlarged, and his heart descended six feet. He vigilantly paced toward the immobile Professor. Snape was scared, so scared.

When Snape reached Mckinnel's body, he analyzed Mckinnel's face. Snape was frightened; he didn't want to look. Finally, he examined the poor Professor. Mckinnel's eyes were open. His lively eyes were now dull. They were tinted with a slight shade of grey. His hair was partially wet, due to the water puddles that formed along the ground. Mckinnel stared at the ceiling. His mouth was sealed. There were tiny spatters of blood that followed the seams of his black suit. The green ribbon around his waist unraveled. The Professor's wand was ten feet away from his body. Professor Snape choked, and blinked several times. He hoped that the water forming behind his eyes would go away.

_Kenneth Mckinnel died with his eyes open._

Professor Snape rubbed his damp eyes. He didn't want to look anymore, but he had to. Snape knelt beside Mckinnel's lifeless body. His body once contained a spirit, and a demon. Now it is empty. He caressed Mckinnel's cold hand, and stroked his forehead. Professor Snape inhaled and exhaled. He cloaked his arms around Mckinnel's dead body, and gently lifted Mckinnel's tall and lanky body from the moist ground. He made himself comfortable on the cold floor. There was silence. Water leaked from the metal pipes. Professor Snape pulled Mckinnel forward, and rested Mckinnel's head on his chest. Professor Snape stared into Mckinnel's dismal eyes. He started to rock Mckinnel's dead body back and forth, and tried to confine his emotions. Professor Snape sniffled.

"Kenneth, please…don't go. Please don't leave me…" Snape trailed off. He rocked a little harder. Professor Snape could no longer hold back his sobs. He stopped swaying. Professor Snape wailed as he embraced Mckinnel's dead body. He buried his broad face in Professor Mckinnel's scraggly hair, and cried.

There was a click...voices followed. Snape ignored the noises, and screamed in despair. He wanted his friend alive. Snape began to deny Mckinnel's death, but the truth was told through Kenneth's eyes. Snape heard familiar voices rushing to the death scene.

"Ho! There they are!"

He perceived McGonagall's voice approaching, "The Walker!" She gawked at the demon that was viciously slain. The Headmaster stood beside her. "It's over."

Professor Dumbledore heard weeping in the Chamber. McGonagall and Dumbledore sighted Professor Snape. He was leaning against the east wall, caressing a dead body. Snape wailed when he observed McGonagall and Dumbledore standing before him. Professor Snape buried his face in Mckinnel's shoulder; his greasy hair shimmered in the light.

"Oh no," Professor McGonagall dashed toward Snape who was in constant agony. Dumbledore followed. The other Professors were seen in the background, as they exited the pipes that were buried within the Chamber. They cautiously approached the dead Walker. Professor Flitwick noticed Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, gently fondling Snape's shoulder, as he held the former Professor in his arms.

"Severus," Dumbledore started.

"I couldn't do it," said Snape. He hiccupped, "I couldn't save him!"

"Severus," Professor McGonagall spoke. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Don't ask that Minerva!" Dumbledore shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! THE OUTCOME IS IN MY ARMS!"

Professor McGonagall held her breath. "Severus, we are here. Now, let's get out of this place." McGonagall informed the hurting Potions Master. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall attempted to pry Mckinnel's limp body from Snape, but Snape refused to release his friend.

"NO!" he screamed. "DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE ALBUS! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! LEAVE ME ALLLOOOONnneee!" The other Professors assisted Dumbledore and McGonagall. Moments later, Professor Dumbledore held Snape in his arms. McGonagall held Snape's hand, and tried to comfort his broken heart.

* * *

><p>Hagrid carried Mckinnel's lifeless body into the hospital wing. He gently placed Professor Mckinnel on a lone bed.<p>

"Hurry Poppy," McGonagall exclaimed. Snape's lengthy arms were wrapped around McGonagall and the Headmaster's shoulders. Professor Snape was extremely pale; he looked gruesome. Snape didn't speak. He was too busy thinking about Mckinnel's tragic death. He lost Mckinnel. He lost Lily. Again…he was alone.

Professor Snape saw Mckinnel, and quickly ran to his bedside. Snape clutched Mckinnel's clothing, and brought Mckinnel close to his face. He violently shook the late Professor. Snape bellowed. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER…WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" A large crowd of teachers dragged Snape away from Mckinnel.

His eyes were still open. He died with his eyes open. Snape sobbed as he watched Hagrid gently close Professor Mckinnel's eyes.

The Headmaster Solemnly bid Mckinnel farewell, "Sweet dreams…Kenneth." The Professor's wept. Snape screamed with a cry of agony and despair. Tears strolled down his cheeks with bits of water droplets gently kissing the floor.

Finally, Hagrid concealed Mckinnel's face with a white sheet. Kenneth Mckinnel was pronounced dead.

_Final Chapter coming soon..._


	18. Chapter eighteen: The Red Rose

AN:I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed my story. I appreciated your comments so much, and they are awesome. Well the final chapter shall be told, and I hope that this was a story that captivated your mind...well...not captivated...but I hope you liked it. It would be awesome to have some reviews for the last chapter. I will continue my writing after the Febrary break, but I am traveling to minnesota and going...shopping..yes...shopping. Well, lets not make this too long. Enjoy!

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eighteen: The Red Rose<span>

Professor Snape slumped in Dumbledore's chair. He had a glass of water clenched in his right hand. He looked extremely tired, and disheartened. For days, he thought about Professor Mckinnel. He reminisced on the good times, and the bad times that they shared together. Mckinnel's death was still a painful thought. He quickly looked up, and saw Dumbledore entering his office with a large box in his hands. A few papers rested on top of the box. Dumbledore sat the cardboard box down on a lone chair, and gazed at Snape. Professor Snape swayed his legs back and forth.

"Severus," whispered Dumbledore. "It's been four days."

"I…know." Snape replied. He moved the glass of water in small circles before taking a sip. "So…what did you find?"

"Oh," Dumbledore said cheerfully. He selected items out of the box one at a time, and gleefully presented them to Snape. "This is the picture of Jaime that we found in the Chamber. It's a little cracked." Professor Dumbledore sat the item on his desk, and picked another one. "We have clothing. He was a very stylish Professor; I can give him credit for that. A green ribbon; it was tied around his waist at the time of his death."

"Put it back on." Professor Snape ordered.

Dumbledore was quiet. He threw the green ribbon aside. "We have folders of _his _curriculum. You may want to take a look at it." Professor Snape flicked the folders off of the desk. "He seemed to have a collection of toys too, and…we found Jaime's letter."

"Does any of this have any significance?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "No, but…I thought…Would you like to keep any items that I've presented?"

"No. I don't want anything." Snape sneered.

"Why are you so cold, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned with authority.

Snape thought for a minute or two before answering. "Because, I thought that I could finally redeem myself, but I guess that it was never meant to be."

Dumbledore placed the last item on his desk. He held several papers against his waist.

"What's that?" Snape asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked down for a moment then raised his head with a pained expression. "I brought these items here for one reason." Snape listened attentively. "He was killed by the demon, correct?"

Professor Snape snatched the papers away from Dumbledore's hands. He glanced at the papers, and they were just blank sheets of parchment. "No…"

"I'm sorry, but it is what the Walker does when it kills someone. It is sad to say that he died in vain. Remember, his items won't disappear, his body nor your memory of him, just the information that leads to him." Dumbledore assured Snape. He gently handed Snape one last piece of paper. "I found this in your office. It is a letter."

"From whom?" the Potion's Master asked.

Dumbledore formed a little grin. "From Kenneth, I didn't read it though."

Professor Snape hopped out of the Headmaster's office chair, and dashed out of Dumbledore's office without making a sound. Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at his candy dish, and looked inside, where his jelly beans rested. The earwax, and vomit ones were left inside. "Kenneth, why do you always leave the terrible ones for me?"

* * *

><p>Professor Snape swiftly entered his office, and slammed the door. He flipped the letter that was sealed in a base envelope. Mckinnel's messy signature was written on the front. He quickly opened it, but tried not to rip the message that was inside. At last, he pulled the letter from its envelope, and hastily read it.<p>

_Dear Severus, _

_You do not know how hard it was for me to write this, but all I want to say is goodbye. You see, I predicted that after that incident the other night, you would refuse to aid me. However, even if you did, I knew that I was going to die either way. I'm not the greatest wizard in the world; Vincent is stronger than me no matter what. I also predicted that viewed my memories. Albus knocked me out for an hour or so with an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It is hard to foresee whether you will come or not, but like I said I've written this letter to say goodbye. Goodbye Severus, I enjoyed the time that we spent together over the Christmas holidays. I may have seen weird at the beginning. We can say that we both got on the wrong foot. I'm sorry that Vincent was such a pain to you too. I'm also sorry about the night you were attacked. The truth will occur in my memories. I'm responsible for several things that occurred in Hogwarts, I knew that I would have died eventually. I cannot bear living my life after murdering all of those children. Vincent did this, because he wanted to stop my task, and make me accept the fact that we will be together, forever. I would like to thank you too for being an awesome friend. I will always keep Jaime in my memories, but I will always keep you in my heart. Thank you for everything. Around Christmas, I gave you my flute as a present. I have a few requests for my funeral. You guys probably won't give me one, but this is a 'just in case' scenario. First off, bury me with Jaime (the picture that is). Second, I would like you to keep the flute, do not place it in my grave or beside my grave. I want you to keep it, so that you won't forget me. Vincent will kill me, and all information that will lead to my existence will disappear. These requests will be fulfilled with your permission, because this isn't exactly my will. You are my best friend. Even though I am dead, you will see me in the future. It could be tomorrow, or the day after that, or even fifteen years from now. You will never know. You see, the truth is, I was never a normal wizard. When my family was killed, they reincarnated into nature; all of them. They were the trees in the forbidden forest, and I played the Requiem to them every night. They moaned which gave me a sign that they were happy. I told them through the Requiem that I was sorry, and that their deaths were not to be taken as futile. My family was reincarnated, and so will I. I may be a plant. I may be another human being. I don't know the outcome, but even if you don't find me, this goodbye is the last word that I can say to you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Kenneth Mckinnel_

Professor Snape watched as the words on the letter disappeared. In frustration, he crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the trash bin. A small thump was heard. He walked over to the trash can, and peered inside. Beside the wrinkled letter was the wooden flute that Mckinnel gave to him as Christmas present.

"I want to keep you." Professor Snape grabbed the flute with his fingertips. He carefully examined it before walking to one of the shelves. There was an empty space between ingredients. He gently rested the flute in the empty space, making everything in order again. Snape would attempt to play it in the future, but for now, the flute is just a memory. Professor Snape walked out of his office, and through the dungeons as he made his way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going to bury him?" questioned McGonagall.<p>

The Professors gathered in the Great Hall. Professor Snape sat on top of an empty table, and placed his hand under his chin.

"I don't know." Dumbledore started, "Any ideas?"

An idea popped into Professor Flitwick's mind. "Why don't we bury him in Cokeworth? That is where the rest of his family is buried."

McGonagall shook her head. "No, I think not. It is too painful for his spirit to rest there. We want him remembered, not isolated."

Professor Sprout had a notion, "What about his lover?"

"Hell if I know where she's buried!" Snape scowled.

"I guess not," Flitwick remarked. "London?"

McGonagall sighed. "Maybe, its better if we send his body to America. Many of the children loved him across seas."

"Yes," Dumbledore began. "They all loved their charms Professor."

"No," Snape interrupted. "I will decide where Kenneth shall be buried."

Madam Pomfrey raised her voice. "He will not be buried at Hogwarts, Severus!"

Professor Snape was silent. McGonagall spoke, "Hogwarts is a school, not a graveyard."

Snape smirked. "His family is buried in Cokeworth, but their spirits lie in the Forbidden Forest. Kenneth was an innocent man, gentle yet eccentric. I want him to be buried somewhere where he can be outside all the time." Professor Snape paced around the Great Hall. "In the Forbidden Forest, I don't care what part of it. I just want him to be in a place where his innocence will lie forever!"

"Okay, Severus," Dumbledore grabbed Snape's shoulders. "We will have his service there."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Dumbledore assured.

* * *

><p>Today was the funeral of Kenneth Mckinnel. It was a cloudy afternoon. The clouds were dark, but they refused to cry. Professor Snape leaned against a pillar as he gawked at the sky. Snape was in the courtyard. He looked at all of the vegetation that surrounded him. Snape stared into the distance, and saw hundreds of students, and staff entering the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't so forbidden now.<p>

Professor Snape opened his ears, and shifted his body to the side. The body of Kenneth Mckinnel was beside him. The former Professor rested inside a silver coffin. He had his arms crossed over his chest, with the cracked picture of Jaime underneath. Mckinnel was dressed in a black suit. He wore a pink shirt underneath with a silky rose – colored tie. The green ribbon that he wore on the day that he passed on was wrapped around his waist. Snape focused on Mckinnel's facial features. Mckinnel was partially smiling; it was a pleasant smile. His eyes were closed. At last, he looked like he was at peace. Snape held a black ribbon in his hand. He leaned into the coffin, and stroked Professor Mckinnel's purple tinged hair with his hand. It was wavy, and individual strands of hair stuck to his cheeks. Professor Snape unbuttoned the collar of Mckinnel's shirt, and ripped the tie from his suit. Snape placed the tie in the pocket of his shirt. Snape gently wrapped the ribbon around Mckinnel's neck. Before tying the thick ribbon, he placed it underneath Mckinnel's collar. Professor Snape tied up the ribbon, and formed a large bow that slouched forward. Snape tightened the black ribbon, and partially smiled.

"Let's go…Kenneth."

* * *

><p>The ceremony was held on the east side of the Forbidden Forest. The surrounding area was fairly large, but some students had to squeeze their bodies between trees. Mr. Filch stood on Snape's right, and leaned against his shovel. Professor McGonagall wept when she gazed at Mckinnel's peaceful expression. Professor Mckinnel's coffin was inside the earth. Words were spoken by Dumbledore. He honored Mckinnel. Dumbledore respectfully told everyone the story of Mckinnel; from the very beginning to the very end. Snape shifted his eyes, and observed numerous students caressing flowers. They held several breeds of flowers including, petunias, daisies, lilies and snapdragons. Snape, however, held red roses. The flowers were fully bloomed. Mckinnel loved roses.<p>

When it was time to say goodbye, Professor Snape tossed the roses inside of Mckinnel's grave. A monument was also in place. The grave stone was an angel. Mckinnel's full name was engraved at the base of the statue. The angel symbolized peace and innocence. Shortly after the memorial, students placed their flowers on top of Mckinnel's grave, and honored their lost Professor.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape's recollections of Mckinnel were strong for a couple of years, but as the years past, he slowly forgot the existence of his late friend. Before, Snape would sit beside Mckinnel's grave. He would talk to himself. Snape would stare at the flute for almost an hour, and contemplated whether he should play it or not. He never did. Finally, all recollections of Mckinnel were lost. Professor Snape focused on other things in life. He focused on the return of the Dark Lord; he focused on the tasks that Dumbledore ordered him to complete. Snape also focused on his profession at Hogwarts. He wanted all of his students to succeed, and some to fail. The gift that Mckinnel gave Snape a long time ago, eventually got dusty, and was pushed off to the side behind some oversized jars of cockroaches. His memorial was now a lone grave. The flowers wilted, and turned to dust. Mckinnel was forgotten, his existence was erased. Professor Snape concentrated on other things, but his main focus was on three trouble making students. One was an intelligent young lady in which Snape's eyes was an insufferable know – it – all. Another child was a red haired boy who was always oblivious to things. And the last student…oh…the last student…he was a young gentleman that obtained dark hair, green eyes, and a scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt. The scar rested on the right side his forehead.<p>

THE END


End file.
